Death Note en South Park (2da temporada)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Ayuda de: Coyote-Smith. Logre escribir la 2da temporada de Death Note en South Park :), estoy tan feliz –al estilo de Craig Tucker claro esta- que creo que voy a reventar…Oke no. No se si haré una tercera temporada, peeero...en fin, espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews.
1. No pasa nada

Nota: Por fin!

Logre escribir la 2da temporada de Death Note en South Park :), estoy tan feliz –al estilo de Craig Tucker claro esta- que creo que voy a reventar…Oke no.

Como sea, el fanfic es de MI propiedad, los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone que aun se niegan a admitir que son novios o amantes por lo menos ¬_¬

Death Note tampoco me pertenece sino a los genios de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata –Los creadores del anime BAKUMAN-

En fin, disfruten el fanfic. No se si haré una tercera temporada. Otra cosa, en la primera temporada un anónimo escribió que no podía leer el fanfic así que esta pidiendo que alguien se anime a traducir esto en ingles…si alguien se ofrece entonces, puede traducir cuando tenga tiempo xD.

Bien, a trabajar!

* * *

Capitulo 1: No pasa nada

Anteriormente (En la primera temporada):

-Neko! Necesito decirte algo!-exclamó Mello entrando al cuarto de Neko y encontrando a la Otaku sentada en el suelo leyendo un Manga.

-Que quieres hablar conmigo, Mello?-preguntó Neko.

* * *

-No lo hagas!-Grito Matt, corrió hacia su mejor amigo que estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Neko y lo empuja lejos evitando que Mello le dijera su secreto. Ahora estaba a salvo.

-Que no haga que?-Pregunto Neko confundida-Matt, que esta pasando? Acaso me estas ocultando algo?-

-N-No, no pasa nada Neko-Dijo Matt sonriendo falsamente y le dirige una mirada asesina a Mello que se encontraba en el piso-Ahora, si me disculpas…debo hablar con Mello-

-Oke?-Dijo Neko mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Matt ayudo a Mello a levantarse, y los 2 de nuevo bajaron las escaleras alejándose de la habitación de Neko, Neko los vio irse, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación a leer mangas y fanfics Yaoi.

-Por que mierda hiciste eso, Mello?-Pregunto Matt furioso a su amigo. Mello solo se hecho a reír bajito, cosa que no le agradaba al pelirrojo gamer, hasta que tuvo que parar porque no quería recibir un golpe de parte de Matt.

-L-Lo siento, yo solo quería…solo quería ver como reaccionaria Neko si le decía que le gustas-Dijo Mello intentando controlar su risa.

-Eso no me causa gracia-Le dijo Matt molesto.

-Cierto, amigo. Pero cuando se lo vas a decir? Ya que tal vez lo note antes u otra persona, que no sea yo, se lo diga-Dijo el rubio amante del chocolate serio.

-Aun no es el momento para decírselo, cuando el momento llegue se lo diré-Dijo Matt-Todo esta bajo control Mells no te preocupes-

-De acuerdo, como tu digas…-Dijo Mello-Si me vuelves a decir Mells te mato perro-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Matt-Solo estaba jugando contigo jaja-

-Uhm, cierto-Dijo el chico rubio con los brazos cruzados y un poco molesto. Sin decir nada mas, los 2 fueron a la sala para hablar con Near pero cuando entraron Near no estaba ahí.

-Matt-Dijo Mello-A donde se fue Near?-

-No lo se-Respondió el gamer buscando por la sala-Pero aquí no esta, no pudo irse de la casa de Neko así porque si-

-Crees que él se fue a comprar algún muñeco nuevo o un juguete?-preguntó Matt a su amigo.

-Puede ser, pero vayamos a buscarlo-Dijo Mello-Near no conoce este lugar y yo menos, pero vi un local de juguetes por ahí así que debe haber ido a buscar algo-

-Si, es verdad…Vamos Mello-Dijo Matt, los 2 salen de la casa de Neko y se dirigen al centro de South Park.

* * *

Near se encontraba en una pequeña juguetería de South Park buscando un nuevo juguete con el cual jugar, estaba aburrido y en la casa de Neko no había otros juguetes salvo las muñecas de metal pero Neko le pidió que no las tocara. Se puso a recorrer los pasillos y miraba las estanterías buscando un rompecabezas complicado o un juego de dados para construir una torre o por lo menos un robot para armar.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que choco con una persona, mas bien un chico, ese chico era Butters.

-Oh, L-Lo siento-Se disculpo Butters mientras se levantaba-Y-Yo no quería…-

Cuando termino de levantarse vio a Near en el suelo intentando pararse, Butters se asusto un poco por la apariencia de Near, es decir era albino pero Butters creyó que era un fantasma.

-Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme-Dijo Near con sarcasmo, ve a Butters estático en su lugar-Oye, estas bien?-

-WAAAH! SALCHICHAS! ERES UN FANTASMA!-Grito Butters asustado, enseguida retrocedió y salio corriendo lejos de Near.

-Que?! No soy un fantasma-Trato de explicarle Near pero Butters ya se había ido.

* * *

Mello y Matt se encontraban caminando por las calles del centro de South Park buscando el local de juguetes donde estaba Near. Cuando por fin lo hallaron iban a pasar pero vieron a un niño rubio lolishota saliendo del local, Matt pudo ver su cara y parecía que tenía miedo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así.

-Oye que te pasa?-Le pregunto Mello a Butters-Estas bien?-

-N-No entren ahí! El local es-esta maldito!-Dijo Butters asustado a Mello

-Maldito? Acaso te volviste loco o que?-Pregunto Matt sin entender lo que le decía Butters.

-No, e-es cierto! Hay un fantasma dentro de la juguetería!-Dijo Butters retrocediendo un poco-S-Si no me creen, vayan a verlo ustedes mismos-

Sin decir nada mas Butters sale corriendo dejando a Matt y Mello confundidos.

-Eso niño debió haber sido mal influenciado por las mentiras de Cartman-Le dijo Matt a Mello en voz baja. Enseguida ven a Near salir del local con una bolsa de plástico que adentro tenía una caja de un rompecabezas de 100 piezas y un robot para armar.

-Mello, Matt…que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Near disimulando su sorpresa con una mirada fría como siempre lo hace.

-Estábamos buscándote-Dijo Matt y luego ve a su mejor amigo-No es así Mello?-

-Si, es verdad. Estábamos preocupados por ti tonto-Dijo Mello dándole un abrazo al chico albino. Near sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa leve y un poco pálido y miro a todos lados dándose cuenta de que algunas personas que caminaban por la calle los miraban raro.

-M-Mello, me podrías soltar?-Pregunto Near-N-Nos están mirando raro…-

-Ahhh…discúlpame, Near…no volverá a pasar-dijo Mello deshaciendo el abrazo y poniéndose al lado de Matt. Near los miro a ambos con su semblante frió de siempre, el sonrojo ya se había ido de su rostro.

-Y…vamos a la casa de Neko? Ella debe estar preocupada por nosotros-Dijo Near mirando a su novio y su "amigo".

-Si, vamos a casa Near-Dijo Matt riéndose nerviosamente. No tenia ganas de volver a la casa de su amiga y menos después de lo que paso hace unos minutos.


	2. Grace-La preparacion

Capitulo 2: _Grace_ –La preparación

Cuando Mello, Matt y Near llegaron a la casa de Neko esta no se encontraba ahí. La casa estaba vacía, las luces apagadas y no había nadie en la habitación de la Otaku. Near fue a la sala como si nada a dejar sus nuevos juguetes en la mesa de café, Matt y Mello fueron a la cocina a comer algo, por la hora que marcaba en el reloj de la sala ya era mediodía, habían estado mas de una hora buscando al albino de ojos grises.

Matt encontró una nota pegada con un imán en el refrigerador. Saco la nota de ahí, era de Neko, la acerco a sus ojos tapados por los googles verdes y se puso a leer a través de ellos aunque el papel lo veía de color verde debido al cristal. La nota decía lo siguiente:

 _Chicos: Perdón si me fui antes, es que…me llego un mensaje de Kyle diciendo que_

 _Debíamos volver a la escuela, porque Wendy quiere empezar a ensayar la coreografía de_ _ **Grace**_ _-_-_

 _En fin, les deje comida, pueden comer lo que sobro de la pijamada que tuve con los chicos o si no les prepare Curry de carne con arroz y huevo frito._

 _Los quiero! Oke no, eso sonó muy de niña_

 _Neko-Chan_

-Bueno, y que piensas de los amigos de Neko que encontraste aquí?-le preguntó Near a Matt mientras entraba en la cocina. Matt solo se quedo mirando la nota como si fuera algo valioso para el que ni presto atención a lo que le dijo Near y eso le molesto un poco al albino.

-Matt, te estoy hablando-Lo llamo Near moviendo levemente su mano delante de la cara para que reaccionara.

-Ah? Eeeh…S-Si, gomene no te escuche Near-Se disculpo Matt-Que me decías?-

-Repito mi pregunta…que piensas de los amigos de Neko?-Pregunto un poco molesto Near. Matt enseguida reacciono con esa pregunta.

-Aaaah, era eso? Bueno…-Dijo Matt un poco nervioso-Pienso que los amigos de Neko son buenas personas, me agrada Stan, también Kenny y Kyle pero me molesta que Cartman le haga Bullying a Neko y a Kyle, primero que nada a Neko y en segunda a Kyle por ser pelirrojo como yo-

-Pero por que ellos no expulsan a ese tal de Cartman del grupo sí es tan malo como dices?-preguntó Near.

-Porque creo que según Neko y los chicos, Cartman es la supuesta "Alma de la fiesta" y si lo expulsan su grupo no tendría sentido y además creo que en todo grupo hay un sujeto gracioso-Dijo Matt respondiendo la pregunta del albino.

-Uh, bien…y ese Cartman es gay o le interesa alguna chica?-preguntó Near jugando con un mechón de pelo blanco en sus dedos.

* * *

Neko entro corriendo al auditorio, lugar donde estaban todos los chicos y chicas de su curso listos para ensayar la coreografía de la película _Grace_. Cuando Neko entro fue directamente al escenario a reunirse con sus compañeros, vio que todos estaban hablando de cómo se repartirían los papeles de los personajes para la coreografía.

-Bueno quienes harán de Sandy Olsson y Danny Zuko?-Pregunto Bebe mirando la lista de los personajes del elenco de la película y anotando los nombres de los que ya se ofrecieron para bailar como el resto del reparto.

-Seria bueno que la pareja principal la hagan Wendy y Gregory-Dijo Nicole dándole una idea a la rubia y siendo apoyada por Token.

-Es una gran idea Nicole-Dijo Red-Pero para tu mala suerte Danny Zuko no es rubio, tiene que ser un chico castaño-

-Que tal Clyde?-Surgirio Bebe mirando a su chico y sonriéndole de una manera divertida haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-L-lo siento Bebe, linda pero ya me anote con los otros chicos para bailar con el resto del reparto-Dijo Clyde avergonzado.

-Bueno, entonces…que les parece Neko?-Pregunto Bebe.

-Tengo una idea mejor-Dijo Neko apareciendo en el escenario haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

-Cual es tu idea Neko?-Pregunto Kyle a su amiga Otaku-Queremos escucharla-

-Porque no bailan Cartman y Wendy juntos?-Pregunto Neko mirando a Kyle, luego a Bebe y después a Wendy y Cartman que se sonrojaron por la pregunta de la fujoshi.

-Uhm...cierto. Ya que no quiero perder ese personaje-Dijo Wendy, nerviosa y temblando un poco.  
-Si, no esta mal ser el personaje principal-Comento Cartman mirando las piernas de Wendy de reojo.

-Ok! Entonces…-Bebe anota los nombres de Cartman y Wendy en la lista-Ustedes 2 harán de Sandy Olsson y Danny Zuko, de acuerdo?-

-Si-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Entonces Matt, vuelvo a preguntarte…Cartman es gay o le interesa alguna chica?-Pregunto Near mirando a su "amigo" fijamente a los ojos.

-N-No lo se-Respondió Matt-Porque me haces tantas preguntas pelusita?-

-Tengo curiosidad es todo-Dijo Near dejando de jugar con su mechón de pelo y encogiéndose de hombros levemente, estaba dispuesto a salir de la cocina pero enseguida se detuvo y volvió a ver al gamer-Otra cosa, nadie me dice así excepto Mello-

-Ok. Ok, no lo volveré a hacer-Dijo Matt sonriendo falsamente. Near se relajo un poco y salio de la cocina, Matt abrió el refrigerador sacando la comida que le dejo Neko para el, Mello y Near.

-Que comida tienes para nosotros, Matt?-preguntó Mello.

-Neko nos dejo Curry de carne con arroz y huevo frito-Respondió Matt dándole los platos a los chicos para que coman. Unos vasos de vidrio y una cuchara para cada uno.

-Esto lo hizo Neko?-Pregunto Near mirando la comida como si la estuviera examinando mientras jugaba con la cuchara golpeándola en el vaso de vidrio haciendo ruido.

-Dudo que Neko sepa cocinar-Dijo Mello tocando apenas la comida-Acaso comiste algo que haya sido hecho por ella Matt?- **_(Autora: En la vida real si se cocinar, pero me gustan más las cosas dulces. Lo único que puedo preparar de cosas saladas son pastas, ensaladas –cuando se me da la gana xD-, milanesas, papas fritas y Sándwiches)_**

-Si, y creo que es deliciosa-dijo el chico gamer a los dos sucesores de L.

-Bueno…-Dijeron ambos, tomaron la cuchara y empezaron a comer el Curry de carne que les preparo Neko.

-Wow! Esta muy bueno-Dijo Mello dándole la razón a Matt. Near aun estaba un poco desconfiado, pero tomo un poco de Curry con la cuchara y también comenzó a comer.

-Creo que…-Comento Near-Tienen razón, esto esta bueno, No sabia que Neko cocinara tan bien-

-No se dejen engañar por las apariencias-Les dijo Matt a ambos chicos y siguió comiendo su comida.

* * *

En la escuela, todos los chicos y chicas del 5to curso estaban ensayando la coreografía de _Grace._ Las chicas se colocaron en el lado izquierdo del escenario, Wendy estaba delante de ellas, los chicos en el lado derecho, Cartman estaba delante de ellos, usaba una chaqueta negra prestada para el ensayo hasta que le dieran la ropa adecuada para el baile.

-Bien, empezamos?-Pregunto Bebe con su Iphone en la mano con el volumen mas fuerte que pudo ponerle, todos asintieron con la cabeza, Cartman y Wendy aun estaban sonrojados-Bueno…que comience el ensayo!-

Oprime el botón de play en la pantalla touchscreen de su Iphone, las chicas y los chicos empezaron a bailar incluyendo Wendy y Cartman. Cartman siguiendo los pasos de la película se quito la chaqueta negra, la enrosco en su brazo y la tiro lejos.

- _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control_ _Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_ -Canto Cartman mientras bailaba, se arrodillo delante de Wendy y movía los brazos de un lado para otro como si le hiciera una adoración o algo así.

Wendy miro para todos lados con una expresión de sarcasmo y sorpresa en su rostro, se acerco unos pasos hacia Cartman.

- _You better shape up_ _…_ -Canto Wendy pero al querer hacer la patada que rozaría la cara de Cartman en su lugar termino golpeándole la barbilla.

-Paren todo!-Dijo Bebe cortando la música del Iphone, Cartman estaba arrodillado en el piso agarrándose el lugar donde le dieron la patada.

-Mierda!-Dijo Neko preocupada y aguantando la risa de ver a Cartman ser pateado por una chica en la cara

-Oye culon, estas bien?-Le pregunto Kyle acercándose a su "enemigo"

-E-Eso que te importa…-Respondió Cartman, hizo una mueca de dolor por la patada. Stan también se acerco a ayudarlo al igual que Kenny.

-Cartman, te duele?-Le pregunto Kenny preocupado-Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?-

-N-No pasa nada-Dijo Cartman levantándose-Estoy bien chicos, solo fue una patada…-

-Cartman, de veras lo siento-Se disculpo Wendy-no calcule bien la distancia para dar la patada, se supone que debía rozar tu cara y no lastimarte-

-No te preocupes Wendy, estoy bien-Dijo Cartman-En serio…-


	3. Grace-Continua el ensayo

Capitulo 3: _Grace_ -Continúa el ensayo.

-Me alegra de que no te haya lastimado-dijo Wendy

Después de ese pequeño "incidente" los chicos continuaron con el ensayo de la coreografía como si nada hubiera sucedido, Wendy intentaba no patear de nuevo a Cartman en la cara, no quería provocar otro golpe.

* * *

Una vez que acabo todo se escucho un ruido, como el de un bebe alíen pidiendo comida y era el estomago de Neko, Neko se dio un facepalm, gracias a Kyle y por salir corriendo de casa de había olvidado que tenia que almorzar.

-Neko, acaso ese fue tu estomago?-Pregunto Craig molesto de oír a ese "bebe alíen" que pedía comida.

-Si, me olvide almorzar, algún problema?-Respondió ella-Y todo es culpa de Kyle-

-Que?!-Dijo Kyle con cara de WTF?!-Y yo que tengo que ver con que tu tengas hambre, Neko?-

-Que por tu maldito mensaje y por salir corriendo de mi casa me olvide almorzar-Dijo Neko molesta-Como sea, ahora que el ensayo termino me vas a llevar a algún lado a comprar comida-

-De acuerdo, Vamonos a la pizzería Willy a comprar algunas pizzas-le dijo el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-Otra vez?! Voy a engordar con tanta Pizza…que tal si vamos a comprar un sándwich a Subway?-Pregunto Neko-es mas sano que comer Pizza y además vi que abrieron un Subway en el centro comercial-

-Si, Subway no esta nada mal-Dijo Kyle-Entonces vamos a Subway para que te compres un sándwich-

Los 2 salieron de la escuela y se dirigen al centro comercial de South Park a comprar un sándwich.

-Espera, recordé algo…yo no como más en Subway-Dijo Kyle deteniendo la caminata recordando algo que paso hace tiempo atrás.

-Por que?-preguntó Neko.

-Es que el tipo que era dueño de Subway que apareció antes en South Park, Jared Fogle, descubrieron que es pedófilo-dijo Kyle sorprendiendo a la fujoshi.

-Uh, bueno…a mi no me importa yo voy a seguir yendo a Subway-Dijo Neko encogiéndose de hombros-Y si mejor vamos a KFC?-

-Cierto!-Respondió Kyle acompañando a Neko hasta KFC para comprar algo de comer. Una vez que llegaron a KFC, Neko tuvo que tragarse la fila de aproximadamente 11 personas junto a su amigo judío, cuando las 11 personas que estaban delante de ellos terminaron de ordenar, les llego el turno.

-Hola, bienvenidos a KFC…que van a pedir?-Pregunto la cajera a ambos amigos.

-H-Hola, em…si quiero llevarme un balde de pollo de 8 piezas-Dijo Neko mirando la lista de cosas para ordenar-y para beber una pepsi Light…No! Root Beer-

-De acuerdo-La chica anota todo en una pantalla que al parecer era la caja-Un balde de pollo de 8 piezas y una Root Beer…todo eso te sale 12,99 U$$, vas a querer algo de postre?-

-Um, N-No gracias-Dijo Neko.

-Y Neko, crees que debamos ayudar a Cartman y a Wendy?-Le preguntó Kyle a la chica de gorro con orejas de gato.

-No, ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos por si mismos-Respondió Neko mientras esperaba a que su comida estuviera lista.

-Pero aún así no podemos ayudarlos en otras cosas? Como em, podemos pedirle ayuda a Near para que el miembro de Cartman crezca y no sea tan pequeño-habló Kyle en un tono gracioso recordando que Cartman tenía el miembro mas chico de la clase.

-Jajajaja, Me da risa tu idea-Dijo Neko-jajaja…Pero no xD También me hiciste recordar un video de uno de mis ídolos youtubers cuando jugo a Barbie Dreamhouse Party jajaja-Canta- _Esto es Barbie…nos encantan las pollas xD, e-esto es Barbie a-a ese caballo jajaja le gustan las jajaja p-jajaja también, e-eso es…jajajaja_ _-_

Neko no se dio cuenta de que algunas personas que entraban al local de comida rápida la estaban mirando raro, una mujer anciana que estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana la miro seriamente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa y de reprimenda.

-Uhm, que pena-dijo Kyle un poco triste y fue a tomar el balde de pollo con Neko. Neko miro para ambos lados y bajo la cabeza mirando a Kyle mientras tomaba el balde de pollo.

-Ky, cambiando el tema…Odio que los ancianos me regañen-Dijo Neko molesta-Es decir, vamos! Tengo 17 años y medio, en poco tiempo cumpliré 18 años, voy a ser mayor de edad, si tuviera 11 años esta bien que me regañen o me miren feo pero no pueden hacer algo así- **_(Autora: Jaja cabe recordar que en este fanfic aun no tengo 18 años xD pero en la vida real si)_**

-es que esas personas vivieron en tiempos distintos a lo nuestros y por lo tanto no están acostumbradas a oír ese lenguaje en público-Le dijo Kyle a la Otaku quien asintió con su cabeza.

-Aaah, ya entendí-Dijo Neko-Ahora, vamos a sentarnos afuera, quiero comer y me estoy muriendo de hambre!-

* * *

Después de que Neko terminara su almuerzo, los 2 se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Neko iba caminando y pensando en Mello, Near y en especial en Matt…Dios! Matt, como rayos haría para confesarle sus sentimientos? Ella sabia que sentía algo por Matt más allá de una amistad o una adoración al ser su ídolo de Death Note numero 4, supo que se había enamorado de el –aunque su conciencia le dijera que ese amor era ficticio- cuando tenia 15 años y ahora a los 17 años y medio cerca de cumplir 18 era incapaz de decirle lo que sentía.

- _Que decisión mas difícil_ -Pensó Neko- _Y si le digo a Matt lo que siento y el no corresponde a mis sentimientos?_ -

-Hola Neko! Como estás?-preguntó el chico gamer viendo a Neko abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Matt, todo bien-Dijo Neko sin mirar al pelirrojo y yendo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-Que tal el ensayo? Lograron avanzar en algo?-Pregunto Matt haciendo que Neko se detuviera a la mitad de su camino a la habitación.

-Estuvo bien, no avanzamos mucho…nos falta mas practica-Respondió la Otaku sin ver al gamer-La zorra de Wendy casi le vuela la cara de una patada a Cartman-Se rie levemente al recordar lo sucedido en el auditorio.

-En serio? Jajaja!-se rió Matt imaginando la escena.

-Si…fue muy gracioso-Dijo Neko-Me preocupaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que era cómico…bueno creo que me iré a ver un anime en mi computadora o a ver si mi ídolo youtuber subió un video nuevo a su canal-

Neko sube las escaleras para irse a su habitación, llego al segundo piso de la casa, se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, entro, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó delante de la computadora a buscar videos en Youtube.

* * *

Matt se dio un facepalm mental, porque rayos le era tan complicado decirle a Neko lo que sentía por ella? Pero eso estaba mal! No es así? Es decir, el tenia 19 años…casi 20 y ella era una chica de 17 años y medio, estaba claro que no podían estar juntos por la diferencia de edad.

Alguien había dicho que para el amor no había edad pero el no creía en eso, estaba mal visto por algunas personas que los hombres salieran con mujeres mas jóvenes que ellos.

-Solo por curiosidad cuantos años tiene Neko, Matt?-preguntó el chico albino al gamer.

-Tiene 17 años y medio, en un mes va a cumplir 18-Dijo Matt respondiendo la pregunta de Near-Será mayor de edad en poco tiempo no lo crees?-

-Pero no creo que por una pequeña diferencia de edad no puedas declararle tus sentimientos -Le dijo Near a Matt.

-Estas loco Near? Eres el sucesor de L y te atreves a decir algo así?-Dijo Matt-Piénsalo, hay personas que no aceptan ese tipo de relaciones…además, ya te lo dije antes, no se si Neko siente lo mismo por mi-


	4. Ayudando a Matt

Capitulo 4: Ayudando a Matt

-No debes pensar en lo que la personas van a decir-habló Near-Y además estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti-

-Me da miedo confesarme Near-Dijo Matt un poco preocupado-Necesito que alguien me ayude para que así no cometa ninguna estupidez-

-Que te parece si Mello y yo te ayudemos?-sugirió Near.

-No me molestaría-Dijo Matt-Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo me van a ayudar, genio-eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabes lo que gusta a Neko además de ti?-preguntó Near para saber que opciones tenían.

-Uhm, no se…se que le gusta el anime, am…los dulces com la comida japonesa-Dijo Matt ofreciendo algunas opciones-Después…creo que me dijo que le gustaban los mangas no? No lo recuerdo-

-Bien Matt-Dijo Near-Tienes algo mas? Vamos! Piensa en algo-

-Los libros! A Neko le gusta leer y escribir-Recordó el gamer.

-Sabes sí a ella le gusta el Eechi en los mangas?-preguntó Mello. Matt estaba perdido, no sabía si a Neko le gustaba esa clase de género en un manga o no.

-Sabes Mello? No lo se-Respondió Matt-Me mataste con esa pregunta…no se si a Neko le gusta el eechi en los mangas-

-Que mal-Dijo Mello-Tendríamos que espiarla, no lo crees? O conocerla un poco mas para saber si le gustan otras cosas?-

-Y Ya entraste en su cuarto?-Le preguntó Near

-Que?! C-Claro que n-no Near-Respondió Matt avergonzado por la pregunta del albino y intentando esconder su sonrojo-Y-Yo no haría tal cosa! No soy un pervertido-

-Pero así vas a saber más cosas de ella-Le dijo Near intentando convencerlo. Al parecer eso no funciono, Matt estaba pensando lo que pasaría si se atrevía a espiar a Neko, quizás ella lo vería como un pervertido aunque tampoco podía quejarse ya que ella y Kenny eran los pervertidos del grupo con el que se juntaban.

-Claro que quiero saber mas cosas sobre ella pero no de esa manera-Dijo Matt.

-Entonces que sugieres?-preguntó Mello. Matt no supo que responder, todo lo que le dijo a Mello fue que le diera 24 horas para pensar que harían para confesarle sus sentimientos a Neko y ahí tendría la respuesta, Mello solamente se encogió de hombros y fue a ver a Near que ahora estaba jugando con su nuevo rompecabezas.

Neko se encontraba en su habitación mirando el anime Love Stage! –Si, Otra vez- Por Youtube, tenia los auriculares puestos y conectados al altoparlante así que era imposible hablar con ella sin que se quitara al menos los auriculares o le pusiera pausa al video. No se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando, y ya tenia 3 llamadas perdidas.

* * *

10 minutos más tarde el celular volvió a sonar, Neko ya estaba frustrada. Se quito los auriculares y le mando una mirada de odio a su celular que no paraba de repetir la canción "Ciudad Mágica" de Tan Bionica.

- _Dios! Que pasa ahora?_ -Pensó Neko molesta, tomo su teléfono y era el numero de Stan, enseguida paro el anime y atendió el celular-Que quieres Stan?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Neko!-exclamó Stan preocupado a través del celular de la Otaku.

-Que paso Stan? Le paso algo a Kyle?-Pregunto Neko igual de preocupada que el pelinegro.

-No, es otra cosa…podrías venir a mi casa ahora? Esto se trata de la canción-Dijo Stan, Neko pudo notar un tono de alarma en su voz.

-Stan…Primero que nada cálmate-Dijo Neko relajada-Segundo, enseguida por para tu casa, no te preocupes-

-Es verdad, gracias Neko-Dijo Stan cortando la llamada y relajándose un poco.

Neko se cambio de ropa –solo la parte de arriba- se puso una remera de rayas horizontales azul oscuro y de color blanca, una remera negra que decía "I love YAOI" con remarcado violeta, y arriba de ambas remeras un sweater gris con una galleta de jengibre en el centro, vio por la ventana de su cuarto, ya casi iba a anochecer y sabia que en el otoño, casi en la llegada del verano la noche era algo fresca.

- _Bien, ahora me voy para la casa de Stan_ -Pensó Neko, tomo su celular guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir se encontró con Matt.

-Hola Matt! Que haces aquí?-preguntó la latina sorprendida por la repentina aparición del gamer.

-Hola Neko, que haces vestida así?-Pregunto Matt-Vas a alguna parte?-

-Eeeh…S-Si. Voy a ver a "Marshmallow"-Dijo Neko tratando de no sonar nerviosa ni apurada-Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir-

-Espera!-Matt la toma de la manga del sweater-Quiero decirte algo Neko!-

-Que?-Pregunto Neko-Mas te vale que sea rápido porque debo irme y Stan debe estar esperándome-

-Neko, yo quería preguntarte si…-Dijo Matt mientras sentía que las mejillas se le teñían de color rosa-Si quieres que te acompañe-

-No, Quédate aquí Matt-Dijo Neko-No tardo en volver, es solo que tengo un asunto pendiente con Stan jeje nos vemos luego-

Por impulso la Otaku le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Matt se quedo estático y luego reacciono cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse.


	5. Sugar-Tercer Ensayo

Capitulo 5: Sugar –Tercer Ensayo

Anteriormente:

Por impulso la Otaku le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Matt se quedo estático y luego reacciono cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse.

* * *

- _Que quiere decir yaoi?_ -Pensaron Mello y Near- _Tal vez sea algo que ella le guste_ -

Neko empezó a caminar tranquilamente a la residencia Marsh, miro la hora en su celular…20:15 p.m! Shit! Ahora si que se le hacia tarde para ver a Stan, maldito Matt! Porque tuvo que detenerla con su pregunta de si quería que la acompañara a ver a Stan?

- _Acaso Matt esta celoso de Stan?_ -Pensó Neko mientras apuraba el paso y doblaba en una esquina que daba a la casa de Stan- _Nah, eso no es posible…el no siente nada por mi mas que una simple amistad_ -

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Stan, Neko toco la puerta y espero a que le abran. Escucho unos pasos en la escalera y la puerta fue abierta por Stan, al parecer estaba solo esa noche en casa.

-Hola Neko-La saludo Stan-Que bueno que llegaste, me estaba empezando a preocupar y a pensar que no vendrías-

-Como puedes pensar eso? Yo ya te había dicho antes que te ayudaría, Stan-Dijo Neko en un tono calmado.

-Ah, Ok-Dijo Stan-Entonces pasa-

Neko entro en la casa de Stan, se quedaron un rato sin decir nada pero el silencio no era incomodo, era mas bien reconfortante.

-Stan, donde están tus padres?-Pregunto Neko mirando para todos lados y dándose cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía y que solo estaban ellos 2.

-Salieron a no se donde y no me importa, van a volver tarde-Dijo Stan-Tenemos algo de tiempo para ensayar la canción-

-Bien, entonces que esperamos? Vamos a ensayar-Dijo Neko mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando y ese alguien era Kyle.

* * *

Kyle estaba fuera de la casa de Stan escondido en unos arbustos que daban a la ventana, podía ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la casa pero no escuchaba la conversación entre Neko y su mejor amigo.

-que estarán haciendo?-murmuró el chico pelirrojo intrigado, suena el teléfono celular de Kyle con la canción "Tokio" de Skrillex. Atiende y era Kenny-Que quieres Kenny?-

-Y? Lograste ver que están haciendo Neko y Stan?-Pregunto Kenny desde el otro lado del celular.

-Logre ver que hacían, parece que están conversando pero…no puedo oír nada de lo que están hablando y eso me molesta-Dijo Kyle un poco enojado y con un tono leve de furia en su voz.

-Debe ser para alguna canción de lo que está preparando Neko, Kyle-explicó el rubio en el teléfono.

-No lo creo, parece que los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la conversación-Dijo Kyle mirando por la ventana la situación, ahora veía a Neko y Stan mirando algo en la Notebook.

-Crees que así está bien, Neko?- le preguntó Stan

-Creo que si, este video es muy lindo Stan…pero a Kyle le gustara?-Dijo Neko un poco entusiasmada.

-Estoy seguro de que a Kyle le gustara, como sea…vamos a ensayar la canción?-Pregunto el pelinegro dándole el papel con la letra a su amiga.

-Si! Empecemos ya-Dijo Neko-Tenemos toda la noche para ensayar-

-Agh...-gruñó Kyle molesto por no poder oír con claridad lo que decían estando del otro lado de la pared y del maldito vidrio de la ventana.

* * *

Matt estaba en la sala de la casa de Neko dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de si mismo, se estaba impacientando y a la vez se preocupaba por la Otaku. Que rayos estaba haciendo? Porque había ido a ver a Stan con tanta prisa?

- _Ellos tienen algo y…No, mejor dicho, Neko tiene algo con Stan?!_ -Pensó Matt alterado- _No! No, no puede ser…ella…ella nunca se va a fijar en mi_ -

-Matt, vas a dormir o no?-Pregunto Near acostado en el colchón inflable junto a Mello. Matt miro el sillón y luego miro al chico albino de ojos grises, profundos y fríos.

-N-No, estoy bien Near-Respondió el gamer-Yo voy a esperar a que vuelva Neko-

-No lo creo, sé que te sientes mal, Matt. Que te pasa?-preguntó Mello sospechando del estado emocional de su amigo.

-No es nada Mello-Dijo Matt molesto-Déjame en paz! Quiero esperar a Neko-

-No me hables en ese tono, perro-Lo regaño Mello como cuando eran niños y Matt quería desobedecer sus ordenes por una vez en su vida.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Matt bajando la cabeza como si de verdad fuera un perro y estaba triste. Near no podía creer que pasaran 4 años y Mello seguía tratando a Matt como si fuera un simple animal.

-Matt, no entiendo porque siempre le haces caso a Mello en todo lo que te dice-Dijo Near con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño, eso era raro en el ya que no dormía mucho.

-Yo…no lo sé...-habló un poco triste el chico gamer-C-Creo que se hizo costumbre que yo haga caso a todo lo que Mello me dice que haga, después de todo el es mi mejor amigo-

-Se que es tu mejor amigo, Matt-Dijo Near-Pero tampoco es obligación obedecer todas sus ordenes-

-…-Matt se quedó callado y no dijo una palabra.

* * *

Neko y Stan habían terminado de ensayar, Stan estaba agotado y Neko sentía su garganta seca y rasposa cuando respiraba por haber estado cantando todo ese tiempo que estuvo ensayando con su amigo.

- **No doy mas Stan…** -Dijo Neko con la voz medio di fónica- **Necesito tomar…algo** -

-Voy a buscarte algo para tomar-Dijo Stan entrando a la cocina-Ya vuelvo-

Stan fue a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar pero solo había unas latas de Red Bull y cerveza en el refrigerador. Stan decidió sacar 2 latas de Red Bull, a ver si a Neko le gustaba. Cuando cerro la puerta del refrigerador vio una sombra en la ventana, a Stan se le hacia familiar. Se acerco a la ventana y prendió la luz que iluminaba la entrada trasera de la casa al jardín por la noche y vio a…

-K-Kyle?!-Dijo Stan sorprendido. Kyle solo se quedo en estado de Shock y después reacciono y salio corriendo de ahí.


	6. Porque me espías?

Capitulo 6: Porque me espías?

Stan no entendía bien lo que acaba de ver, Que hacia Kyle en su casa a esas horas de la noche?

Lo mas importante, porque había ido a su casa? Acaso quería verlo o algo así? Pero si nunca toco la puerta y hace rato no noto su presencia, entonces porque lo estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina?

- **Que dijiste, Stan?** -preguntó Neko entrando a la cocina preocupada.

-Eh?-Stan reacciona y ve a Neko-No, no dije nada Neko…creí haber visto a Kyle en la ventana de la cocina…no es nada jejeje-

- **Como digas, a lo mejor el cansancio te jugo…una mala pasada** -Dijo Neko riéndose y tosió un poco ya que aun estaba di fónica- **Que tienes para tomar?** -

-Tengo una Red Bull, es una bebida energizante sin alcohol, no se si te gusta-Respondió Stan pasándole la lata de la bebida a Neko. Neko abrió la lata y tomo un sorbo pero enseguida puso una cara de asco.

- **No me gusta…sabe a jugo de fruta con gas** -Comento Neko dejando la lata en la mesa de la cocina, Stan saco un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno con agua.

-Ok, entonces mejor toma agua no?-Dijo Stan acercándole el vaso con agua a su amiga quien tomo 2 sorbos-No sabia que no te gustaba la Red Bull-

-No me gusta, para nada…tome una vez una bebida energética pero tampoco me gusto-Comento Neko volviendo a tomar agua.

-Por curiosidad como crees que este Kyle ahora?-Preguntó Stan a la Latina con gorro de orejas de gato.

-No se, supongo que el estará bien…-Dijo Neko volviendo a tomar agua-Ya me siento mejor de la garganta, gracias por el agua Stan-

-De nada-Dijo Stan dejando el vaso vació secándose en la mesada de la cocina donde estaba el lavaplatos-Y…crees que nos haya estado espiando?-

-Nah, no creo que nos este espiando y menos a esta hora de la noche-Respondió la fujoshi, ve la hora en el reloj y eran las 23:30 p.m-Mierda! Que tarde es, será mejor que me vaya a casa…-

-Neko espera! Mejor quédate, no quiero estar solo-Dijo Stan agarrando a su amiga del brazo evitando que se vaya, de la nada la cocina es iluminada de blanco por un rayo que cruzo el cielo.

-Oke, me quedo solo porque esta por llover-Dijo Neko-Voy a dormir en la sala, pero si llegas a hacerme algo raro te mato y no lo digo literalmente-

-No hay problema-dijo Stan más tranquilo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la escuela después de la clase de Biología y de los ensayos para la coreografía de _Grace_ , Stan salio del auditorio y fue a ver a Kyle, este se encontraba sacando las cosas para la próxima clase, cerro su casillero y vio a Stan.

-Stan! Hola, como estas?-Pregunto Kyle

-Hola, Kyle quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Stan mirándolo seriamente, Kyle se asusto un poco ya que Stan nunca era así con el.

-Si, Si…d-de que quieres hablar?-Pregunto Kyle asustado por la mirada de su mejor amigo.

-Es que bueno...-Dijo Stan avergonzado.

-Si?-preguntó el pelirrojo-Que pasa? Repito, de que quieres hablar?-.

-"Que pasa" dices? Quiero saber porque me estabas espiando anoche Kyle-Dijo Stan dejando de lado su vergüenza y poniendo un rostro y tono molesto en su voz.

-Yo no te estaba espiando!-Se excuso el chico judío-Anoche estaba en mi casa, Stan! No inventes cosas-

-No estoy inventando nada-Le dijo el pelinegro enojado-Ayer estaba Neko en mi casa, voy a buscar algo de beber a la cocina y te veo asomado a la ventana…que hacías ahí?-

-De acuerdo, te estaba espiando…y…y…Eso que te importa?!-Dijo Kyle sintiéndose presionado por las preguntas de Marsh.

-Es que quiero saber porque estabas haciendo eso, Kyle!-exclamó Stan muy molesto con su amigo.

-Ya te dije que no te importa-Le contesto Kyle igual de molesto-No vuelvas a insistir con eso, y ahora si me disculpas voy a llegar tarde a clases-

-Voy contigo tonto, los 2 estamos en la misma clase lo olvidaste?-Dijo Stan haciendo que Kyle se diera un Facepalm Mental.

-Es verdad-

Los 2 entraron al salón de clases, ahora tenían Química y después Literatura **_(Autora: Mi materia favorita YAY!)_** Neko decía que la literatura era entretenida y vaya que lo era, a veces la profesora les hacia leer novelas o obras de teatro interpretando los personajes que aparecían en ellas.

Kyle y Stan tuvieron que sentarse juntos ese dia ya que la profesora de Química vio que cuando estaban juntos trabajaban de verdad, en cambio separados…bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, solo puedo decir que la cosa con Stan era distinta.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, tienes algo planeado para el baile que Wendy va a hacer?-preguntó Stan a Kyle.

-No, creo que no tengo nada planeado-Dijo Kyle, enseguida recordó algo-Es decir, SI! Si tengo algo planeado pero…es una sorpresa-

-Ah, Ok-Dijo Stan-Si es una sorpresa no tienes porque contármelo, a fin de cuentas yo también tengo algo planeado para el baile pero es una sorpresa así que tampoco puedo contártelo-

-Eso es algo bien confuso, no?-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono burlón, haciendo que Stan riera un poco. Enseguida tuvieron que guardar silencio ya que la profesora entro al salón de clases, como siempre las chicas hablaban en voz baja.

-Buenos días a todos-Saludo la profesora, tenían suerte de que ella nunca se enfadara con nadie por hablar en clase-Hoy vamos a comenzar la clase resolviendo los ejercicios del libro en la página 36-

* * *

Al rato terminaron las clases de Química, era hora del 2do recreo, lo que significaba que otra vez los chicos y chicas del 5to curso debían ir al auditorio para ensayar el baile y organizar como harían para ensayar la próxima semana. Debían arreglarlo rápido, antes de que comenzaran las clases de Literatura.

-Como vamos a hacer para ensayar la próxima semana, chicos?-preguntó Wendy, usando una musculosa lila y su falda amarilla como siempre, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta con una liga rosa fuerte.

-La próxima semana la directora dejo reservado el auditorio para los chicos de los primeros cursos-Dijo Bebe mirando la agenda que les dejo la directora-Van a decorar el auditorio para la fiesta de verano…em, así que seria bueno que practiquemos los pasos en un lugar mas grande la próxima semana-

-Tiene que ser un lugar tranquilo, donde podamos trabajar sin que nadie nos moleste-Dijo Kenny

-Tienes razón Kenny-Dijo Neko-Que les parece el gimnasio de la escuela?-

-Olvídalo Marica-Dijo Cartman-Los chicos del 4to curso reservaron el gimnasio para ensayar su temática para el baile-

-Que temática les toco a ellos Culon?-Pregunto Stan

-Ellos van a bailar los 60's-Dijo Bebe mirando de nuevo la agenda que le dieron para organizar la fiesta, ya que –además de Wendy- ella también estaba a cargo de los preparativos, sin olvidar mencionar que también iba a bailar con los otros chicos y chicas.

-Es cierto, yo ya compré la ropa adecuada para el baile-Dijo Wendy, llamando la atención de Cartman.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Dejen reviews, se me terminaron las vacaciones y mañana vuelvo al colegio :( asi que no voy a estar disponible en todo el día.

Solo podre conectarme los fines de semana -si es que no tengo nada para estudiar o hacer- y el viernes por la noche :D

Coyote tendría que subir el capitulo 8 de H.O.T.D -aunque me sigue insistiendo que le pase el 9- El 9no capitulo aun no esta terminado, tendrán que esperar un poco mas :'(

En fin, un saludo y por favor dejen reviews *w*

N3k00-Ch4N


	7. Día de Lluvia

Capitulo 7: Día de Lluvia

-Que?-Dijo Kyle sin creer lo que decía la puta pelinegra-Cuando compraste la ropa para el baile Wendy?-

-La compre hace 2 dias pero, quería que fuera un secreto-Dijo Wendy-Pensaba darles la ropa en dia del ensayo general, ya que…detrás del escenario están las cajas con la ropa, vayan a verla-

Los chicos y las chicas fueron corriendo al backstage, vieron cajas llenas de ropa de los 50's como había dicho Wendy, también vieron 2 cajas aparte pero decidieron no mirar que había dentro de ellas. La ropa de las chicas eran faldas de colores brillantes o llamativos, cortas a la altura de la rodilla o de los muslos, unas camisas también de distintos colores pero eran mas claros y poco llamativos, las camisas no tenían manga pero servían para el ensayo general.

La ropa de los chicos eran solo jeans, camisetas, camisas de colores claros o musculosas blancas.

-Bueno que dicen?-preguntó Wendy esperando la opinión de los demás.

-Me encantan-Dijo Bebe alegre tomando una falda corta a la altura de la rodilla de color roja y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco-Gracias Wendy-

-A mi también me gusta esto-Dijo Kenny mirando los jeans ajustados que había comprado la pelinegra-No sabia que los chicos se vistieran así en los 50's-

-Wendy, aunque no nos llevemos bien te puedo pedir que me consigas unos jeans elastizados?-Pregunto Neko mirando la ropa de los chicos-No me siento muy bien usando esto-

-Claro Neko, te voy a traer unos jeans elastizados-Dijo Wendy-No te preocupes-

* * *

Mello, Matt y Near se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Neko. Mello y Near estaban "investigando" que era el yaoi en la tablet de Neko, mientras que Matt se había recostado en uno de los sillones del jardín que usaba Neko para descansar junto a la piscina **_(Autora: Así es, me olvide decirles que mi casa tiene piscina al igual que en la vida real xD)_** necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dormirse de una buena vez, aunque solo eran las 11:45 p.m, había estado toda la noche esperando a que Neko volviera a casa y tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos por el cansancio.

-Bueno, crees que podemos dormir ahora o después?-preguntó Near cansado y bostezando un poco.

-Si Near, seria bueno que durmamos un poco, estoy cansado de investigar-Dijo Mello-Pero después seguimos-

-Ok-dijo el albino entrando a la casa. Antes de ir a dormir junto a Near, Mello fue a ver a Matt que estaba acostado en una de las sillas junto la piscina, camino unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de el, se arrodillo y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para despertarlo.

-Nngh, déjame…-Dijo Matt dormido

-Matt, despierta…soy yo, Mello-Dijo Mello sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara pero no funciono, un sonido ensordecedor cruzo el cielo nublado, era un rayo, iba a llover otra vez y Matt seguía durmiendo como si nada-Mierda Matt! Reacciona!-

-No…Dame 5 minutos mas-Se quejo Matt entre sueños

-Matt, despierta maldita sea! Tienes que entrar a la casa, sino va a llover y no quiero que te enfermes-Dijo Mello preocupado porque su amigo aun no despertaba.

-Ahhh…Gracias, Mello-dijo Matt despertándose con un poco de sueño y se levantó de la silla.

-Y estabas soñando con algo interesante?-preguntó su mejor amigo.

-No era nada interesante jeje-Dijo Matt riéndose nerviosamente-Ignora todo lo que paso hace unos segundos-

Unas gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer y ambos amigos fueron a refugiarse a la casa de Neko.

-Matt, te gustaría hacer una fiesta para Neko? Seguro que ella se pondría feliz-sugirió Mello al pelirrojo gamer.

* * *

Al acabar las clases y la organización de los ensayos individuales, cada uno de los chicos y chicas de la escuela secundaria de South Park se fue corriendo a casa o caminando bajo su paraguas por la lluvia. Neko tuvo que quedarse en la entrada esperando a Stan para ir juntos a su casa, vio el cielo, estaba tan gris que parecía que iba a anochecer y eso que eran las 16:00 p.m

Kyle se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los casilleros espiando a Neko para ver a donde se iba con Stan y saber que hacían y porque se juntaban tanto después de las clases.

-Neko!-

Kyle vio a Stan correr a lo lejos, no le quedo otra que esconderse en los baños y se encerró en una de las casillas, apenas aseguro la puerta con la esperanza de salir rápido de allí.

-Que pasó Stan? Quieres más ayuda con el baile?-preguntó Neko al pelinegro.

-No, me preguntaba si podemos seguir ensayando la canción-Dijo el pelinegro-No quiero ensayar el baile, me da vergüenza…eres mi amiga pero no me animo a bailar en mi casa contigo ahí-

-Uh, que mal…pero no tienes porque tener vergüenza-Comento Neko-Como sea, sabes algo? Mejor vayamos a mi casa a ensayar la canción, total no jodemos a nadie-

-Pero, que dirán Mello, Matt y Near?-Pregunto Stan preocupado

-Ellos no tienen porque enterarse jeje-Respondió Neko-Ya que, vamos corriendo a mi casa porque esta lloviendo muy fuerte y no quiero empaparme-

-No es necesario!-Dijo Stan sacando de su mochila un paraguas azul-Tengo un paraguas-

* * *

Kyle aun se encontraba encerrado en la casilla del baño, por lo que pudo escuchar al parecer Stan se iría a la casa de Neko esa tarde a ensayar, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Intento abrir la puerta para salir pero estaba trabada, quito el seguro y volvió a intentar pero aun seguía trabada.

* * *

Bueno, este es el 7mo capitulo del fanfic que subo aquí...

Perdón si no me conecte ayer por la tarde, tenia que preparar las cosas para el colegio. Hoy empeze las clases y me fue bien pero tengo que estudiar para 2 exámenes :(

Voy a actualizar este fanfic el viernes por la noche con ayuda de Coyote-Smith, ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerme a estudiar antes de irme a ingles particular xD

Un saludo, dejen reviews, etc, etc. los quiero mucho :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	8. Día de Lluvia parte 2

Capitulo 8: Día de Lluvia parte 2

Anteriormente:

Kyle aun se encontraba encerrado en la casilla del baño, por lo que pudo escuchar al parecer Stan se iría a la casa de Neko esa tarde a ensayar, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Intento abrir la puerta para salir pero estaba trabada, quito el seguro y volvió a intentar pero aun seguía trabada.

* * *

- _Que pasó?_ -pensó Kyle- _Parece que la puerta esta atorada, no puedo salir_ -

Kyle intento salir de nuevo golpeando la puerta, la trabo y volvió a destrabar y hasta la pateo para que se abra pero al parecer nada de eso funciono.

-Mierda! Hasta cuando me voy a quedar aquí!?-exclamó el pelirrojo molesto consigo mismo y golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta, hasta que abrió-Bien! Logre abrir la puerta…a-ahora voy a seguir con lo que…estaba haciendo anoche…-

Kyle sintió que se mareaba por los cabezazos que le había dado a la puerta, de la nada su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle, cayo al piso frió del baño y quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Matt y Mello estaban en la habitación de Neko trabajando en su idea de hacerle una fiesta a la Otaku, Mello le había preguntado a Matt si quería hacerle una fiesta para que ella estuviera feliz.

Matt al principio no sabía que responderle, después accedió y ahora los dos trabajaban en la preparación de la fiesta.

-Crees que ella se pondría feliz si tu hicieras un striptease?-sugirió Mello a su amigo.

-No me gusta hacer Striptease Mello-Respondió Matt-Me da vergüenza, me gustaría cantar una canción con Neko-

-Ok-Dijo Mello-No esta mal, pero…sabes que canción vas a cantar con ella?-

-Aun no lo he decidido-Dijo Matt bajando la mirada-No se que tipo de música le gusta a ella-

-Bueno, Que tal una japonesa? Ya que a ella le gusta el yaoi…con Near he estado investigando a ver que cosas le gusta a Neko-Dijo Mello-Y…parece que a ella le gusta un grupo llamado "Cumbia Ninja"-

-Eh?-Dijo Matt-Cumbia Ninja? Que es eso? No entiendo de que me hablas Mello-

-Si que eres lento perro-Dijo Mello riéndose-No sabes que es eso? "Cumbia Ninja" es una serie de misterio y supernatural, también tiene algo de romance y Hentai, como sea, se trata de una banda de un barrio de zona baja colombiano que tocan algo así como un ritmo llamado Cumbia-

-Aaah-Dijo Matt y luego baja la cabeza-No entendí Mello -_-

Mello se quiso dar un Facepalm porque Matt no entendía lo que le acaba de explicar hace apenas 1 maldito segundo, pero decidió calmarse y explicarle de nuevo.

-A ver Matt, como te lo explico?-Dijo Mello sujetándose el puente de la nariz para no darle un puñetazo a la mesa-"Cumbia Ninja" es una serie de televisión, pero también los actores cantan y tienen distintas canciones en cada capitulo de la serie, entiendes ahora?-

-Si, es como Glee, no?-Pregunto Matt recordando esa serie de Estados Unidos.

-Eeeh, No-Dijo Mello-Es una serie de misterio y cosas supernaturales, tiene un romance entre los protagonistas pero son obligados a separarse al final de la segunda temporada-

-No me hagas Spoiler!-Le dijo Matt molesto-Quiero ver la serie y ya me estas haciendo Spoiler?-

* * *

Kyle se encontraba aun en el piso del baño inconsciente, sintió que alguien le daba unos leves golpes en la cara para despertarlo.

-Nnngh…d-déjame-Dijo Kyle apartando la mano de la persona misteriosa. La persona misteriosa soltó un quejido y esta vez le dio una bofetada al judío pelirrojo-Auch! Me dolió!-

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-Dijo la persona misteriosa, Kyle refregó sus ojos para ver quien era y era Kenny.

-K-Kenny?-Dijo Kyle sorprendido-Que haces aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti-Dijo Kenny-Que haces TU aquí? No era que ibas a espiar a Stan y Neko como habíamos acordado?-

-Si, pero me quede atrapado aquí y tuve que darle un cabezazo a la puerta para salir, pero me desmayé-explicó el pelirrojo molesto.

-Bueno, ya te creo…-Dijo Kenny-Pensé que estabas tomando una siesta jeje, como sea. Ahora-Lo levanta del suelo-Ve a la casa de Stan a ver que hacen el y Neko-

-Sabes que Kenny?-Dijo Kyle-Yo ya no pienso seguir espiándolos-

-Eh?-Kenny parecía confundido, tan rápido se rendía Kyle? **Claro que no!** ese no era su amigo, no era el Kyle que conocía-Porque no? Tan rápido te rindes? Acaso no te interesa saber lo que hacen?-

-Si, pero es muy arriesgado-dijo el pelirrojo preocupado con un poco de miedo.

-Agh, por dios Kyle!-Dijo Kenny molesto-Acaso vas a pasarte toda tu vida haciendo lo que no es arriesgado?- **_(Autora: jaja esa frase la saque de los Simpsons xD)_**

-Eh?!-Dijo Kyle-Claro que no, Kenny!-

-Entonces arriésgate y vamos a espiar a Neko y Stan para ver que hacen-Dijo Kenny tomando a Kyle del brazo y saliendo del baño de la escuela.

-Como vamos a espiarlos?-preguntó Kyle curioso mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela.

-Es verdad, eso no lo había planeado antes-Dijo Kenny dándose un facepalm por idiota

-Lo puedes pensar mientras salimos de la escuela-Dijo Kyle-Por cierto, como entraste para venir a buscarme?-

-Las puertas estaban cerradas y no me quedo otra opción que entrar por una de las ventanas de los salones-Dijo Kenny, empieza a mirar para todos lados-Uhm, entre por ahí!-

Señala el salón de la clase de Química y hay una ventana grande apenas abierta, ambos entran al salón y se dirigen a la ventana.


	9. Sugar-Cuarto Ensayo

Capitulo 9: Sugar-Cuarto Ensayo

-Esto es difícil-comentó Kyle esforzándose para entrar por la ventana como había hecho Kenny.

-Así no se sale tonto-Dijo Kenny-Haz lo que hago yo…-

Kenny se acerco a las ventanas, se sentó sobre esta, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, exhalo y luego se tiro como si nada al suelo.

-KENNY!-Grito Kyle, Kenny no había escuchado su grito, Kyle se asoma a la ventana y ve a Kenny muerto en el suelo-N-No puede ser…Mataron a Kenny!-

Kyle retrocedió asustado, ahora como haría para salir por la ventana? No quería terminar como Kenny, pero no le quedaba otra opción…o si? **_(Autora: No! no la hay)_** Oke! No había otra opción, tenia que tirarse por la ventana.

Hizo lo mismo que hizo Kenny para tirarse por la ventana, se sentó sobre esta, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, exhalo y luego se tiro como si nada al suelo, por un momento creyó que iba a morir pero abrió los ojos y estaba de pie en el suelo, agachado al lado del cuerpo de Kenny.

-Hijos de puta!-exclamó Kyle furioso apuntando hacia el cielo, luego reacciona-donde me quede? Ah! Cierto, voy a espiar a Neko y Stan-

Sin decir nada más Kyle se dirigió a la casa de Stan dejando a Kenny muerto en el suelo.

* * *

Neko y Stan se encontraban ensayando la canción " _Sugar_ " en la sala de la casa Marsh a todo volumen.

\- _Sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me_ -Canto Neko con emoción.

\- _Oh right here, cause I need little love a little sympathy_ -Canto Stan intentando seguir la letra pero cantaba muy rapido- _Yeah you show me good loving…_ -

-Alto!-Dijo Neko parando la música y dejando su micrófono en la mesita de café un poco alejado de la notebook.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Stan-Me salio mal? Hice algo mal?-

-N-No-Dijo Neko-D-De hecho estuviste bien es solo que…bueno, como decirlo? Cantas muy rápido y no se entiende lo que dices, no te apures-

-Lo siento-Dijo Stan- Es que me pone nervioso cantarle algo a Kyle y mas el dia de la fiesta-

-No te pongas nervioso-Dijo Neko-Haz lo que dijo una compañera de mi otra escuela, solo…solo déjate llevar y todo va a salir bien-

-En serio?-preguntó Stan animado

-Si!, estoy súper segura de que todo va a salir bien, Stan!-Dijo Neko-Además a Kyle le va a gustar la canción, no pienses cosas malas…sino, para que estuvimos ensayando todos estos dias? Jaja-

-Es verdad gracias, neko-Dijo Stan con un tono de agradecimiento y abrazó a su amiga.

* * *

Kyle se encontraba fuera de la casa mirando la escena por la ventana, de nuevo los celos lo invadían, quería separar a Neko de Stan pero por otro lado sabia que estaba mal entrar así de repente. Una voz dentro de su cabeza comenzó a hablar –su conciencia xD- **_(Autora: Algo así le paso a Stan en mi fanfic "Reencuentro Familiar" Recuerdan?)_**

 _HAZLO KYLE, HAZLO! QUE ESPERAS? VE Y SEPARA A NEKO DE STAN!_

-Eh? Quien rayos eres tu?-Pregunto Kyle a la nada mirando para todos lados.

 _Oh, que mal…el señorito sabelotodo no sabe quien soy jajaja, como esta es la 1era vez que hablamos te voy a decir quien soy, yo soy tu conciencia, soy una de las pequeñas voces que viven en tu mente y te dicen que es lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal._

-Jaja, Seh…muy gracioso-Dijo Kyle sarcásticamente-Si de verdad eres mi "conciencia"…donde carajo estabas cuando me secuestraron los de Apple para el experimento del Humancentipad, eh?!- ** _(Autora: Muy bien Ky, tenias que hacerme recordar eso?!)_**

 _…_

Kyle espero unos segundos y supo que su conciencia no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta tan tonta. Suspiro por la frustración, ahora estaba indeciso, no sabía si hacerle caso a su conciencia y separar a sus amigos o dejar que la cosa siga igual y se quedara ahí espiando.

- _Mejor sigo a mi conciencia y intento separarlos_ -pensó Kyle con atención. Se levanto de su escondite, se acerco a la puerta de la casa y toco con fuerza. Nadie respondió, se escucho algo caer al piso, golpeo un poco mas fuerte, escucho voces y vio a Neko asomada a la ventana.

-SHIT!-Grito Neko y salio corriendo.

-Que pasa Neko?-Pregunto Stan preocupado intentando ver quien estaba ahí tocando la puerta.

-Es Kyle!-Dijo Neko alterada-Rápido! Esconde la notebook y los micrófonos, no debe saber que estamos ensayando una canción para el!-

-Es verdad! -exclamó Stan, tomando todas esas cosas y poniéndolas en el armario de su habitación rápidamente.

Una vez que todo estuvo ordenado, Neko le abrió la puerta a Kyle, estaba un poco agitada por haberse movido de aca para allá acomodando las cosas y escondiendo algunas.

-Hola Kyle-Lo saludo Neko-Quieres pasar?-

-Si quiero, Neko-dijo el pelirrojo molesto y entrando a la casa mirando todo con atención.

* * *

Matt y Mello estaban en el cuarto de Neko buscando canciones para la fiesta que le iban a hacer a su amiga Otaku. Matt tenia planeado confesarle sus sentimientos a Neko el día de la fiesta, con Mello habían acordado que la fiesta seria el sábado, irían a la escuela de esta y invitarían a los diferentes teams, sin contar a Cartman –según ellos era una mala persona y no debía ser invitado a una fiesta como esa-

-Ya tenemos la música que necesitamos para la fiesta-Le dijo Mello a Matt-Así que, cambiando de tema, cuando le vas a decir a Neko lo que sientes por ella?-

-Se lo voy a decir el día de la fiesta-Dijo Matt-Solo espero que nadie nos interrumpa o arruine todo-

-Esperemos que eso no pase-Dijo Mello riéndose levemente pero eso molesto un poco a Matt-Lo siento-

-No importa, todo esta bien-dijo el chico gamer intentando no molestarse con el comentario de su amigo-Oye Mello! Encontré una canción de "Cumbia Ninja" para cantar con Neko en la fiesta-

-En serio?-Pregunto Mello-Cual es?-

-Se llama " _Incandescente_ "-Dijo Matt-No se si te va a gustar, pero quieres escucharla?-

-Claro!-Dijo Mello, enseguida entraron a Youtube, ambos amigos buscaron la canción y se pusieron a escucharla. Near estaba en la cocina jugando con su nuevo robot de juguete para armar, escucho la música que venia del cuarto de la Otaku.

- _Wow, al parecer los 2 se están divirtiendo_ -Pensó Near sonriendo internamente sin dejar de jugar con su robot.


	10. Fiesta en casa de Neko

Capitulo 10: Fiesta en casa de Neko.

Anteriormente:

Near estaba en la cocina jugando con su nuevo robot de juguete para armar, escucho la música que venia del cuarto de la Otaku.

- _Wow, al parecer los 2 se están divirtiendo_ -Pensó Near sonriendo internamente sin dejar de jugar con su robot.

* * *

-Esta música es muy buena!-exclamó Matt emocionado, no pudo contenerse, se levanto de su lugar y se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Si, que lo es-Comento Mello riéndose por ver a su amigo bailar-jajaja me das risa Matt, ya deja de bailar y vamos a seguir buscando canciones-

-Ok, como digas jefe-Dijo Matt riéndose también, Mello se rió junto a el, hacia años que Matt no le decía "jefe" -Bueno, que otro tipo de música crees que puede ser? Otra canción de Cumbia Ninja o algún otro tema?-

-Estaba pensando en poner música de Skrillex-Surgirio Matt-Gracias a Neko supe que a uno de sus amigos, Kyle, le gusta esa música y también el Rap-

-En serio? Que bien!-dijo Mello un poco feliz por haber obtenido más información para ayudar a su amigo con la fiesta.

* * *

Kyle se encontraba en la casa de Stan con Neko, estaba mirando todos los rincones de la casa con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando algo importante o algo sospechoso.

-Kyle, que estas buscando?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Nada importante-Dijo Kyle y luego se acordó de algo-Por cierto, que hacías abrazando a Neko eh?-

-Es que nos emocionamos con una historia…am…yaoi?-le mintió Stan a su mejor amigo.

-Hmm, Ok? No se si estas diciéndome la verdad, Stan pero te creo por ahora-Dijo Kyle mirándolo seriamente.

- _Fiu, estuvo cerca…_ -Pensó Stan- _Por un segundo pensé que iba a preguntar por el tema de la canción_ -

-Bueno y donde está Neko ahora?-preguntó Kyle aún serio.

-Estoy aca-Dijo Neko asomando su mano desde la puerta de la cocina, sale para que Kyle la vea-Lo siento, me llamaste? Estaba en la cocina y no quería molestarlos jeje-

-Ah, Bueno-Dijo Kyle aun sospechando la acción de la latina. Neko se fija en la hora, son las 20:00 p.m, tenía que volver a casa para preparar la cena y darles de comer a Matt, Mello y Near.

-Chicos, em…será mejor que me vaya a casa-Dijo Neko caminando hacia la puerta delantera de la casa para salir.

-No te quedas?-Pregunto Stan acercándose a su amiga y le dijo en voz baja-Tenemos que seguir ensayando no lo recuerdas?-

-Creo que fue demasiado ensayo por hoy-Comento Neko en voz baja tambien, Kyle intentaba escucharlos pero no podía-Además ya estuve fuera de casa 2 días y lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar un rato con Matt, Mello y Near-

-Es verdad, Bueno…ya que…Buenas noches, Neko-Dijo Stan estrechando la mano de la chica. Neko le devolvió el saludo riéndose un poco, pero su risa se esfumo al ver a Kyle mirándola con ojos de asesino así que soltó la mano del pelinegro.

-Bien, ya me voy-Neko abrió la puerta de la casa y salió-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!-

Una vez que Neko salió de la casa Marsh, Stan y Kyle se quedaron solos. Hubo un silencio incomodo, Stan lo rompe tosiendo falsamente.

-Ejem, Kyle…-Lo llamo Stan haciendo que lo mirara

-Que sucede?-Pregunto el judío mirándolo un poco molesto-Si quieres saber para que vine, fue solo para saber que estaban haciendo-

-Ah, era solo eso?-Dijo Stan como si la cosa no fuera tan grave-jajaja, bueno…Neko y yo estábamos ensayando para la fiesta de la escuela y se nos ocurrió ver unas historias por internet, eso es todo-

-Qué clase de historias?-preguntó el pelirrojo curiosidad.

-Yaoi?-Dijo Stan inocentemente-Como sea, Neko y yo estábamos un poco emocionados por el contenido y por eso nos viste abrazados jeje-

-Bien, ahora si te creo-Dijo Kyle bajando un poco su sospecha-pero aun así no me quedo tranquilo, no me gusta que te juntes con Neko todo el tiempo-

-Tú no me mandas Kyle!-Le dijo Stan enojado-Acaso no puedo tener una amiga? A parte de Wendy, claro está-

* * *

Neko llego a su casa a las 20:20 p.m, fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar para ella y los chicos pero cuando llego se encontró con Matt y Mello dormidos en su habitación, Matt estaba en su cama como el primer día que llego a South Park y Mello dormía en la silla junto a su computadora con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio.

Bajo las escaleras para volver a la cocina y encontró a Near durmiendo en el sofá, respiraba de forma relajada, como si le hiciera falta una buena noche de sueño. Sonrió un poco al ver al albino dormir tan tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara, entro a la cocina, prendió las luces y vio un plato con algo para comer y una nota.

-Eh?-Dijo Neko-De quien es esto?Será que los chicos me dejaron comida?-

Neko tomo la nota, tenía alguna que otra falta de ortografía pero no era nada grave, la nota al parecer era de Matt ya que tenía un montón de emoticones en los bordes del papel. Decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola Neko!: Si llegaste a casa vas a ver que Near, Mello y yo estamos durmiendo._

 _-No puedo decirte que hizimos durante la tarde-_

 _Ya que, te deje algo de comer, lo hice yo –está bien ci no me crees- zolo espero que te guste :)_

 _Buenas noches ;). Matt.J_

-Ahhh...qué lindo!-exclamó Neko abrazando la nota. Dejo de abrazar la nota y la guardo en su jean, se sentó en junto a la mesa, tomo el plato con comida, no era la gran cosa. Era un plato de spaghettis con salsa de queso y ají en polvo.

Neko tomo unos palitos chinos que tenia guardados en el cajón de los cubiertos en la cocina, solo los usaba cuando comía pasta con vegetales o sushi –en muy raras ocasiones-, tomo un poco con los palitos, se llevo los spaghettis a la boca y empezó a comerlos.

- _Están un poco picantes…pero me encantan!_ -Pensó Neko un poco emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo picante, no después de la promesa que hizo en un viaje a New York hacia 1 año atrás con su familia.


	11. Una invitacion

Capitulo 11: Una Invitación.

- _Debo admitir que Matt cocina bien_ -pensó mientras seguía comiendo el spaghetti. Sin darse cuenta, un Matt medio dormido se encontraba detrás de ella en la puerta de la cocina mirándola comer lo que había hecho para ella.

-Eh?-Dijo Matt con la voz un poco cansada-De verdad te gustan?-

-Si, Matt, esta delicioso-Respondió la Otaku, termino de comer, se levanto de su lugar, puso el plato para lavar en el lavaplatos mañana antes de ir a la escuela.

-Bien, ahora que comiste…quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Matt mirándola y refregándose los ojos para sacarse el cansancio.

-Que quieres preguntarme?-preguntó la latina con gorro de orejas de gato.

-Que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?-Le pregunto Matt un poco enojado de que su amiga no haya aparecido por casa durante toda la tarde.

-Uh, perdóname que no te lo haya dicho antes Matt-Respondió Neko-Fui a ensayar con Stan a su casa-

-Ensayar qué?-preguntó Matt con curiosidad y un poco de sueño por haberse levantado hace unos minutos solo para ver que su amiga llego temprano a casa.

-Estuvimos ensayando una canción-Respondió Neko-era para la fiesta de la escuela, me olvidaba…estas invitado, puedes llevar a Mello y Near si quieres o sino ellos pueden venir por su cuenta-

-En serio? Wow, gracias Neko!- Dijo Matt feliz por su mejor amigo y el novio de este por poder ir a la fiesta.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días, Matt, Mello y Near ya tenían preparara la fiesta para Neko. Neko y Stan continuaban ensayando la canción " _Sugar_ " para Kyle, también se ocupaban de ensayar con los demás chicos de su curso la coreografía de la película _Grace_ que había mejorado bastante, gracias a que Wendy ya no le pateaba la cara a Cartman cuando bailaba.

1 día antes, Mello y Near se encargaron de preparar las invitaciones para los chicos y chicas del curso de Neko y entregar las tarjetas en la escuela el jueves. Matt estaba escuchando las canciones para la fiesta y había planeado reservar la canción _Incandescente_ para el final.

-Cuál canción crees que sería buena para la fiesta?-preguntó el chico gamer a Mello.

-Ya te dije que puedes cantar la que elegiste tu-Respondió Mello volviendo a trabajar en las invitaciones de la fiesta.

-En serio?-Pregunto Matt sin poder creerlo y recordando lo que dijo su amigo-Eh, Bueno…muchas gracias Mello-

* * *

Al día siguiente, los 3 sucesores de L llevaron a cabo su plan para darles las invitaciones a los chicos de la clase a la que iba Neko. Entregarían las invitaciones a la hora del almuerzo, aproximadamente a las 12:15 p.m, después de toda la cafetería era el único lugar donde se juntaban la mayoría de los estudiantes para comer o hablar de lo que hacían durante las clases.

-Bien-Dijo Mello mirando la puerta de la cafetería, no tenia ninguna diferencia con la de Wammy's House-Es hora de poner este plan en acción, no lo creen?-

-Si, Mello-Dijo Near nervioso, tenía las tarjetas en las manos pero estas temblaban por el miedo de ser visto por personas desconocidas.

-Es bueno ayudar a los demás-Dijo Matt con las invitaciones en la mano.

-Y que estamos esperando?-Dijo Mello acercándose a la puerta-Vamos a entrar a repartir las invitaciones-

-Cierto-Dijo Near entrando al comedor para repartir las tarjetas.

Cuando los sucesores de L entraron a la cafetería, los chicos y chicas de diferentes cursos los miraban con cara de "Quienes son estos?" Las chicas miraban a Mello y al notar que este les devolvía la mirada seriamente se reían en voz baja sonrojadas, Near pudo notarlo y interiormente les mandaba una mirada asesina a cada una mientras repartía las tarjetas.

-Oigan, que es esto?-Pregunto Token mirando la invitación que tenia en la mano y luego dirigió su mirada a Near.

-E-Es una invitación a una fiesta-Respondió Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos-Estas invitado este sábado a participar en una fiesta en la casa de Neko-

-Suena divertido-Comento Token-Estaré allí, no te preocupes y voy a traer a Nicole-

-Gracias, Token-contestó de manera respetuosa al albino.

Los chicos seguían repartiendo las invitaciones hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba el Team Stan y Neko. Una vez que llegaron le dieron invitaciones a Kenny y Stan.

-Que es esto?-Pregunto Kenny-Es una fiesta?-

-Si-Mello asiente con la cabeza y le dice en voz baja-estas invitado a una fiesta en la casa de Neko este sábado a la noche, no faltes-

Near le da una invitación a Kyle, pasa de largo a Cartman que lo mira enojado y le entrega una tarjeta a Neko, esta no supo que decir, porque le daban una invitación a ella?.

Near estaba por irse pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, por un segundo pensó que era Neko pero al girar la mirada se encontró con Cartman.

-Oye tu! Porque carajo no me diste una tarjeta blanquito?-Pregunto Cartman molesto a Near.

-Por qué tu no fuiste invitado-le explicó Near al chico gordo castaño **_(Autora: e Infeliz)_** que se molesto mucho mas.

-Pero yo quiero ir!-Protesto Cartman enojado-Mas te vale que me dejes entrar a esa jodida fiesta pelusa! O me las vas a pagar-

-Hey!-Mello aleja a Near de Cartman y lo mira amenazadoramente-Nadie trata a Near de esa manera excepto yo, y no estás invitado porque tienes mal carácter y no nos agradas. Punto final-

-Eeem…-Dijo Neko haciendo que Matt, Mello y Near la miraran-Les molesta si hablo con ustedes? A solas-Esa palabra la marco con un poco de enojo haciendo que los 3 sucesores asintieran con la cabeza, Neko se levanto y salió de la cafetería con los 3 chicos detrás de ella.

-De que quieres hablar, Neko?-preguntó Near a la Otaku-Fujoshi que los miraba con seriedad causando un enorme miedo en ellos. Es cierto que sus familiares no se equivocaban en lo mas mínimo cuando decían que ella al ponerse seria daba miedo.

-Se puede saber porque mierda hicieron una fiesta sin consultármelo antes?-Pregunto Neko enojada a los 3 sucesores de L sin quitar su semblante frio.

-P-Pues-Dijo Matt nervioso y con miedo-P-Pensamos q-que sería una buena idea h-hacerte una fiesta y –supuestamente- era una sorpresa para ti y-ya que siempre estas ocupada con los ensayos de la fiesta de la escuela y todo eso…-

-Creímos que si hacíamos una fiesta podrías relajarte un poco-Explico Mello queriendo ayudar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Capitulo 11 terminado!

Lamento muchísimo la demora, he estado ocupada con unas cosas de la escuela, tareas pendientes, un nuevo fanfic, el fanfic de H.O.T.D, etc etc.

Demasiada presión! Coyote-Smith dame un respiro maldita sea!

-NUNCA! TERMINA DE ESCRIBIR EL FANFIC-Escucho a Coyote gritarme de lejos

-Y QUE SI NO QUIERO?-Le grito

Ah, como sea...espero que les haya gustado! dejen reviews! Dx cuando pueda seguiré mi nuevo fanfic, he escrito el prologo y las mini-biografías pero no subí el Prologo :(

Tengan paciencia! TT_TT

N3k00-Ch4N


	12. Saturday Party Night xD

Capitulo 12: Saturday Party Night xD

-Yo no quería eso! No saben que estoy ocupada con el baile de la escuela?-Pregunto Neko al 2do y 3er sucesor de L un poco molesta.

-De verdad lo sentimos mucho Neko!-Se disculpo Matt arrodillándose delante de ella-Te pido que nos perdones, no volveremos a pensar algo así sin preguntar primero-

-Mas te vale que lo hagas-Comento Neko y aleja un poco a Matt con su pie-ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir a clase, ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo-

Neko empieza a caminar pasando de largo a los sucesores de L, Matt y Mello estaban un poco tristes. Near no dijo nada pero su brillante cerebro le dio una idea.

-Oigan-Dijo Near haciendo que los 2 amigos lo miraran-Aunque…Neko dijo que debíamos hacer una fiesta, hagamos la fiesta de todos modos…las invitaciones ya fueron entregadas-

-Pero crees que aun debamos festejarla en la casa de ella aun? Y…como debería ser?-preguntó Mello sin tener más ideas.

-Am, podríamos hacerla afuera en el jardín con las luces que de navidad y los faroles de energía solar que guarda Neko en su casa-Comento Near-no debe faltar algo de comida y bebida-

-Y alcohol-Dijo Matt tratando de sacar su alma fiestera al exterior

-A Neko no le gusta el alcohol Inu Baka-Comento Mello enojado

-Pero y si sus amigos quieren tomar alcohol?-Pregunto Matt mirando a Mello-No todos se divierten sin tomar alcohol, Mello-

-Yo si-Dijo Near levantando la mano-Yo nunca tome alcohol en mi vida y mírenme como estoy ahora-

-Jajaja, seh claro-Dijo Mello con sarcasmo-Tu nunca te diviertes, lo único que haces es jugar con todos tus tontos puzzles o robots para armar-

-Hey!-exclamó Near molesto cruzándose los brazos.

-Oye no te ofendas-Dijo Mello levantando los brazos inocentemente-Te estoy diciendo la verdad pelusita-

-Uhm-gruñó Near un poco molesto.

* * *

Por fin llego el día Sábado…lo que significaba, FIESTA! xD Matt, Mello y Near se encargaron de decorar el jardín durante la mañana con las luces de navidad y los faroles que funcionaban a energía solar que Neko guardaba en el ático casa. Matt se encargo de llamar a diferentes locales de comida como Pizza Hut, KFC, Subway, Casa Bonita, etc y encargar comida para la fiesta, así nadie tendría hambre.

Mello por su parte tuvo que salir con Near a recorrer South Park con una moto rentada a buscar bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no alcohólicas -eso era por Neko-.

-Donde debemos comprar las bebidas Mello?-preguntó Near a su novio en la moto.

-Em, c-creo que vi un local que vende bebidas alcohólicas-Dijo Mello-Después iremos al supermercado del centro comercial a comprar refrescos y todo eso que toma Neko-

-Ok, entonces vamos para allá- Dijo Near contento porque su novio sabia lo que iba a hacer. Mello doblo en la segunda calle a la derecha, vieron un pequeño local blanco con azulejos afuera en forma de tablero de ajedrez, en el vidrio había un cartel de luces de neón apagado que decía "I Love Liquor".

-Um, M-Mello-Dijo Near al ver el aspecto del local se asusto un poco-E-Estas seguro de que es aquí?-

-Si, estoy seguro. Vamos-habló Mello parando la moto, bajo y fue con Near al local. Al entrar al local había estantes como en los supermercados con diferentes bebidas alcohólicas y en el mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora había una caja con paletitas sabor cereza con un toque de salsa tabasco.

-Que bebidas debemos llevar?-Pregunto Near mirando los estantes y sintiéndose inseguro ya que al ser menor de edad no debería estar ahí **_(Autora: Me olvide decirles que en este fanfic Near tiene 17 años como en el manga xD)_**

Mello sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se volteo y era una chica parecida a la rubia prometida de Kira que estaban espiando en el mundo al que pertenece. La chica tenía pelo largo ondulado negro, algunos mechones recogidos en una coleta y ojos de color rosa ambar expresivos.

-Hola!-Saludo la chica a Mello-Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Ahhhh...me gustaría llevar una bebida, por favor-Dijo Mello sorprendido por la apariencia de la chica, Near se quedo boquiabierto y muy sorprendido.

-Am, Ok…-Dijo ella, va a buscar una lista con las bebidas mas recomendadas-Puedo sugerirle las que aparecen en esta lista, solo…dime cual quiere y yo las paso por la caja registradora-

\- Bien, pueden ser varias de cada una, por favor-contestó Mello a la chica.

-Por curiosidad tienes un novio?-preguntó Near, dejando de estar callado, para ver a la chica parecida a Misa Amane.

-Si-Respondió la chica acomodando las bebidas en una bolsa-Si lo tengo p-pero el vive lejos…es de Denver-

-Ah bueno-Dijo Near-es solo que me recuerdas a alguien, es todo…como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Tiffany-Contesto la chica pasando el resto de las bebidas por un escáner en la caja registradora-Listo! Serian 87, 95 U$$-

-Bueno, muchas gracias-contestó Mello intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-Y como es su novio físicamente y como es su nombre? Es que tal vez lo conozca de algún sitio-dijo Near a Tiffany. Near siente que Mello lo jalo del hombro de su camisa blanca, levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Near, vamonos-Dijo Mello y ve a Tiffany-Lo siento, pero…el es así jeje-

-No importa-Dijo Tiffany sonriendo-Fue agradable conocerlos, los volveré a ver?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-Dijo Mello y enseguida salio el local con Near dejando a Tiffany confundida. Una vez afuera del local, Near guardo las bebidas en un compartimiento especial de la moto para llevarlas a la casa de Neko.

-Porque preguntaste eso Near?-Dijo Mello molesto y avergonzado-Me hiciste quedar mal delante de ella!-

-Lo siento-Dijo Near disculpándose-S-Solo me entro la curiosidad porque ella tiene un cierto parecido a Misa Amane-


	13. Saturday Party Night xD parte 2

Capitulo 13: Saturday Party Night xD Parte 2

Anteriormente:

-Porque preguntaste eso Near?-Dijo Mello molesto y avergonzado-Me hiciste quedar mal delante de ella!-

-Lo siento-Dijo Near disculpándose-S-Solo me entro la curiosidad porque ella tiene un cierto parecido a Misa Amane-

* * *

-De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez -dijo Mello medio molesto.

-Lo prometo-Dijo Near-No lo volveré a hacer-

Después de esa pequeña charla ambos chicos llegaron al centro comercial, se estacionaron un poco cerca pero no tan lejos de la entrada al supermercado.

-Y que vamos a comprar aquí, Mello?-preguntó el albino.

-Tenemos que comprar las bebidas no alcohólicas para Neko-Respondió el rubio chocoadicto sacando un papel con las cosas anotadas por Matt para la fiesta-A ver, tenemos que buscar Cherry Coke, Root Beer, Fanta de Uva y te helado de fresa-

-Ya encontré lo ultimo-Dijo Near señalando un refrigerador, en el estante mas alto se veían las latas de te helado con sabor a fresa, eran unas latas largas y cada una costaba 1 dólar.

-Que bien, Near-Dijo Mello-Solo déjame tomar unas cuantas latas y después buscamos lo que sigue-

-Déjame a mi!-Protesto Near-Quiero ayudarte, voy a tomar esas latas por ti Mello-

-No puedes, Near, eres muy bajo, te puedes caer y herirte- le explicó su novio.

-Es un riesgo que voy a correr-Dijo Near, miro el refrigerador y abrió la puerta-Si viene alguien avísame, Mello-

Near empezó a trepar hasta el estante usando los soportes de metal como si fueran unas escaleras. Después de unos segundos trepando llego al estante que buscaba, empezó a sacar 3 latas del estante, de la nada uno de los soportes en los que estaba parado se rompió, Near se cayo al suelo junto con las latas y algunas cajas de jugo se cayeron al piso desparramando su contenido.

-NEAR!-gritó Mello preocupado acercándose a su novio para ver como estaba. Near se levanto lentamente del suelo cuidando de no ensuciar su ropa blanca con el jugo y le acerco las latas a Mello.

-Estoy bien!-Dijo Near-solo me caí Mello, pero…conseguí 3 latas-

-Mejor déjamelo a mi-Mello tomo las latas y las puso en el carrito de compras-Vi que te caíste baka, pudiste haberte herido-

-Ok, lo siento, Mello-Dijo Near disculpándose por lo que hizo. Mello se acerco al refrigerador cuidando de no pisar el charco de jugo y tomo todas las latas que pudo y las coloco en el carrito de compras.

-Ya esta, ahora vamos a buscar lo demás-Dijo Mello, levanto a Near y lo puso en el carrito como si fuera un niño pequeño-Esto es para que no te pase nada malo, no es que quiera cargarte ni nada de eso-

-Um, G-Gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad-Dijo Near dándole las gracias al rubio chocoadicto.

* * *

Después de que Mello y Near terminaron de comprar las bebidas no alcohólicas, fueron en la moto a la casa de Neko. Al llegar encontraron a Matt guardando la comida para la fiesta de esa noche en la heladera, algunas cosas no entraban y tuvo que dejarlas en la mesa de la cocina donde Neko solía desayunar todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela.

-Hola chicos-Los saludo el pelirrojo gamer-Y…trajeron las bebidas?-

-Si, tenemos todo lo que anotaste en la lista Matt-Dijo Mello dejando las bolsas con las bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas en el piso de la cocina.

-Gracias por ayudarme- les agradeció el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo y el novio de este dejar las bolsas en el piso.

-Oye Matt, donde esta Neko?-Pregunto Near dándose cuenta de que la Otaku no estaba en la casa.

-Se fue a ver a Stan, me dijo que tenían que ensayar para la fiesta de la escuela-Comento Matt intentando ocultar sus celos.

. **_(Autora: Corrección, sus enfermizos celos xD)_**

-Que lastima-comentó Near-Y cuando haremos el plan para capturar Kira?-

-Tu deberías saber cuando haremos el plan genio, después de todo a ti se te ocurrió la idea de hacer clones de nosotros para mandarlos al manga-Dijo Mello molesto y dándose un facepalm.

-Es verdad, aun no encontré a nadie que haga clones de nosotros para llevar a cabo el plan-Dijo Near un poco decepcionado de si mismo y pensado que L quizás estaba igual de desilusionado y decepcionado del albino.

-Y…que les parece si le pedimos ayuda al científico ese que vive aquí en South Park?-sugirió Matt a los 2 chicos pero ellos lo miraron con cara de ¬_¬-Que? Dije algo malo-

-No es una buena idea Matt-Dijo Mello-Tendríamos que buscar a otra persona alguien que haga BIEN los clones y no tengan efectos colaterales o algún error porque sino el plan se arruinaría-

-Oigan-Dijo Near pero fue interrumpido por Matt

-Es la única persona que tengo en mi mente para el plan-Le dijo Matt un poco enojado-A quien mas podríamos pedirle hacer algo así?-

-OIGAN!-Dijo Near elevando el tono de voz haciendo que el 2do y 3er sucesor de L lo miraran con cara de "WTF?!".

-Que?-preguntaron los dos un poco molestos.

-Y-Yo, creo que vi a alguien que…-Dijo Near intentando ocultar sus nervios-que…-

-Que?! Habla de una vez enano-Dijo Mello enojado golpeando la mesa con sus puños-Ah, dios…necesito chocolate-

-Ok, hablare…-Dijo Near- creo que vi a alguien que puede ayudarnos…no lo se-

-Quien es?-Pregunto Matt, su pregunta fue respondida cuando Near le dio un papel negro con letras grises, mas que papel, parecía una tarjeta.

-Un sujeto enmascarado me dio esta tarjeta-Dijo Near señalando la tarjeta en la mano de Matt-D-Dijo que su jefe se encargaba de hacer clonaciones y experimentos sin ninguna falla-

-Así que hace clonaciones eh?-Dijo Mello mirando la tarjeta que tenia Matt en la mano, lee lo que tiene escrito en letras grises y dice lo siguiente:

Coyote-Smith

Hago experimentos y clonaciones -SIN FALLAS-.

No miento…

Horarios: Lunes a Viernes de 13:15 p.m a 23:00 p.m

Mello dio vuelta la tarjeta y había un dibujo de una botella de ensayo con burbujas saliendo de la parte superior y una calavera debajo de la botella.

-Estas seguro de que es un sujeto confiable, Near?-Pregunto Mello mirando a su novio-Por el icono de la tarjeta parece alguien peligroso-


	14. Cambiando el look

Capitulo 14: Cambiando el Look

-No tenemos elección. Es él o el otro científico de South Park-contestó el albino seriamente.

-No confió mucho en esta tarjeta pero…-Dijo Mello-Elijo a Coyote-

-Yo igual, aunque no lo crean prefiero a Coyote-Comento Matt al 1er y 2do sucesor de L.

-que hora es?-Pregunto Mello mirando el reloj de la cocina. Near gira la cabeza para ver el reloj.

-Son las…20:30!-Dijo Near-Cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando de esto? Tenemos que organizar la fiesta ahora! No nos queda mucho tiempo, a las 21:30 van a venir los compañeros de Neko-

-Crees que podemos ir ahora para resolver esto de los clones?-dijo Mello indeciso.

-Tenemos que organizar la fiesta de Neko!-Dijo Near- no tenemos tiempo, ahora…a trabajar!- -Es verdad!- exclamaron los dos, en seguida los 3 sucesores de L se ponen a trabajar y a preparar la fiesta y que todo estuviera listo para cuando llegara Neko y los demás chicos.

* * *

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los chicos se fueron al baño a mirarse al espejo, la ropa que llevaban estaba en mal estado, además de que la traían puesta desde hacia 3 semanas.

-Dios mio-Dijo Matt-Tengo que cambiarme de remera, me parece que use esta toda mi vida-

-Yo también debo cambiarme de ropa-Dijo Mello mirándose al espejo-Y también debería arreglarme el pelo, es decir…mírenme! Esta desordenado!-

-Yo me voy a quedar con mi ropa de siempre-Comento Near-pero me voy a poner algo arriba de mi camisa blanca-

-No lo creo, Near. Que tal si compramos ropa nueva y nos cambiamos?-sugirió Mello a los dos chicos.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido Mello-Dijo Matt en unos minutos comenzara la fiesta y no podemos demorarnos-

-Descuida, va a ser rápido…-Dijo Mello-Ahora, vamos al centro comercial a comprarnos algo de ropa para la fiesta-

* * *

Neko ya había terminado de ensayar la canción con Stan para dedicarle a Kyle y ahora estaba fuera de la casa Marsh, tenia que volver rápido para recibir a los chicos y chicas que fueron invitados a su fiesta.

- _Espero que la fiesta termine bien_ -pensó la latina apurando el paso para poder llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa las luces estaban encendidas, todas las cosas de la fiesta estaban preparadas pero…faltaban Mello, Matt y Near, A donde mierda se habían ido? No faltaba nada para que comenzara la fiesta y ellos ya se escaparon.

Neko dejo su mochila de la escuela en su cuarto y se cambio de ropa en un tiempo record, se puso unos jeans celeste claro desteñidos, zapatillas converse con el estampado de la bandera de estados unidos, una remera de rayas azules horizontales y blanca, una remera negra de las Tortugas Ninja y su fiel gorro con orejas de gato.

- _Es la hora de recibir a los invitados_ -pensó Neko saliendo de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras. Llego a la puerta principal de la casa y al abrirla se encontró con Kenny, Butters y Bebe, al parecer eran los primeros en llegar a la fiesta-Hola chicos, Hola Bebe…bienvenidos a mi fiesta, pasen y pónganse cómodos-

-E-Esta bien Neko-Dijo Butters y fue con Kenny a sentarse en el sofá. Bebe fue a la sala, saco su teléfono y se puso a mandarle Whatsapp's a Wendy para que viniera porque la fiesta ya había comenzado. Neko se acordó de Mello, Matt y Near al ver a Bebe mandándole mensajes a su amiga.

Saco su teléfono del jean, fue al baño, se encerró en el y marco el numero de Mello en su celular.

- _Ja Ja Ja! Neko no me encontró!_ -pensó Cartman entrando a escondidas a la fiesta. Neko llamo a Mello por 4ta vez y esta vez le contesto.

-AL FIN!-Grito Neko desde el teléfono-Donde carajo están?! Ya empezó la fiesta y estoy haciendo todo sin ustedes!-

-L-Lo sentimos Neko-Se disculpo Mello, apenas se escuchaba su voz-Fuimos al centro comercial a comprarnos ropa…ya vamos para allá!-

-Apresúrense!-exclamó la chica apagando el teléfono. De repente siente que alguien toca la puerta del baño, abre la puerta y era Kenny-K-Kenny! Q-Que haces aquí? Necesitas usar el baño o que?-

-No, en realidad te buscaba a ti-Dijo Kenny molesto-Estuviste en el baño por casi media hora, que hacías? Te masturbabas?-

-WT…?-Dijo Neko sintiendo vergüenza-NO! Estaba hablando por teléfono con Mello…es todo-

-Ok?-dijo Kenny aunque se creía no mucho la excusa por ser un pervertido. Neko se alivio un poco de que Kenny no la interrogara, así que salio del baño y bajo con Kenny a la sala donde estaban Bebe y Butters pero cuando bajo, la sala estaba llena de gente. Estaban Kyle y Stan también, se puso a buscar a Mello, Matt y Near con la mirada pero no los encontró.

-Está fiesta está buena, Neko! Felicitaciones!-exclamó Wendy a la Otaku, usando una ropa de marinero, pero más corta y apretada, revelando parte de sus muslos y pechos.

-Eeeh…S-Si lo que digas zorra-Comento Neko un poco asustada por la ropa de la pelinegra-Ejem, estoy buscando a alguien así que…con permiso-

Wendy se movió a un lado y Neko salio al jardín de la casa y se puso a buscar a los sucesores de L. de repente sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos, Neko puso sus manos sobre las manos que tapaban sus ojos, no pudo sentir piel, solo cuero negro que pertenecían a unos guantes, cuando quiso tocar los dedos de la mano derecha casi se quema con algo.


	15. Incandescente

Capitulo 15: Incandescente

Anteriormente:

Wendy se movió a un lado y Neko salio al jardín de la casa y se puso a buscar a los sucesores de L. de repente sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos, Neko puso sus manos sobre las manos que tapaban sus ojos, no pudo sentir piel, solo cuero negro que pertenecían a unos guantes, cuando quiso tocar los dedos de la mano derecha casi se quema con algo.

* * *

-Hola, Neko. Lo siento por el retraso-Dijo Matt quien aparto sus manos de los ojos de Neko. Neko se volteo para verlo, detrás de el venían Mello y Near.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Neko saludando a Mello y a Near. Neko pudo ver un cigarrillo en la mano derecha de Matt y supo que estaba encendido, por eso casi se quema los dedos-Matt, porque estas fumando ahora?-

-No me puedo contener mas tiempo-Dijo Matt-Quise fumar un cigarrillo en el camino pero no pude terminarlo viniendo para tu casa-

-Oke, termínalo aquí afuera y luego entras a la fiesta-Dijo Neko-Por cierto me gusta como se vistieron tu, Mello y Near-

Mello llevaba unos jeans de color negro claro, botas de color negro con cordones rojos, una remera musculosa negra y arriba de esta una campera de cuero roja. Matt llevaba unos jeans rotos, zapatillas Converse de color blanco con manchas negras, una remera verde con la cara de un creepy estampada de Minecraft y sus característicos googles verdes en la cabeza.

Near usaba su conjunto blanco de siempre pero arriba de la camisa se había puesto una especie de sweater gris que tenia estampadas las letras "Green Day" en rojo.

-Gracias-contestaron los dos sucesores de L y entraron a la casa tomados de las manos. Neko y Matt se quedaron solos en el jardín, los iluminaban las luces los faroles cargados con energía solar. El ambiente era incomodo y además hacia un poco de frió en el jardín, Matt termino de fumar su cigarrillo y lo piso con el pie apagándolo.

-Y…jejeje-Dijo Neko mirando a otro lado-Em, tu…quieres pasar a la fiesta?-

-Si-Dijo Matt-Hace un poco de frió aquí afuera, además tengo hambre, tu no?-

-Ya lo creo-Respondió Neko riendo nerviosamente-Vamos a comer algo con los demás…entremos a la casa-

Neko abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín de la casa para ir juntos a la sala atravesando la cocina, donde se encontraban las bebidas y algunas cosas para comer que iban a llevar a la sala mas tarde. Neko iba a entrar pero sintió que alguien sostenía su mano y era Matt.

- _No! Neko, no te ilusiones…no recuerdas lo que paso con las otras 3 oportunidades? Te ilusionaste y que ganaste con eso? Eh? Solo un corazón roto y agujereado, es todo lo que tienes en tu vida por andar de chica enamorada_ -Pensó Neko mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba su mano de la de Matt. Matt se quedo confundido, que había hecho mal? Porque Neko soltó su mano?

* * *

Neko entro a la casa, atravesó la cocina y fue a la sala con los demás chicos de la fiesta, la música sonaba a todo volumen. Vio a Kenny bailando con Butters y otras chicas, a Stan conversando con Kyle sentados en el sofá y Wendy estaba bailando con Gregory, bueno, solo el rubio se divertía ya que Wendy estaba mirando al suelo y tenia cara de…deprimida? Porque? Que le pasaba a esa zorra? Se suponía que ella era una chica divertida y que le gustaban las fiestas pero hoy no estaba de humor.

-Que pasó Neko?-preguntó Matt preocupado acercándose a la Otaku-Porque soltaste mi mano antes de entrar a la casa?-

-Eh?-Dijo Neko, dejo de ver a Wendy para ver a Matt-L-Lo siento, y-yo…no me di cuenta, es solo que, no! no es nada, olvídalo-

-Ok?-Matt la miro confundido y luego cambio su cara de confusión por una sonrisa amistosa-Como sea, quieres ir a comer algo?-

-Claro-Dijo Neko y fue con Matt a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gregory empezaba a molestarse con Wendy porque no estaba alegre y tampoco se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el, el era el único que estaba bailando pero Wendy parecía no notarlo.  
-Por que estás así? Que te pasa?-preguntó molesto el rubio a la chica pelinegra con traje de marinero.

-No me pasa nada Gregory-Comento Wendy cabizbaja-Es solo que…que…últimamente nada es como antes, c-creo, creo que ya no siento nada por ti-

-Como vas a decir eso?!-Gregory estaba enojado por la actitud de su "novia"-Tu insististe en que salgamos para que pudieras olvidarte de tu ex, y eso hice…no era eso lo que querías? Ahora te lo aguantas puta-

-Ya se que insistí mucho con eso de que salgamos pero…creo que me gusta otra persona-Dijo Wendy deprimida-Lo siento G-Gregory, pero…yo, pienso que debemos terminar-

-Sos una perra!-exclamó Gregory, dándole una bofetada y enseguida la lleva a un sitio apartado para sacarle el traje de marinero que llevaba puesto.

-AAAAGH!-Grito Wendy asustada-A-AYÚDENME! QUIEN SEA AYÚDEME!-No pudo gritar mas ya que Gregory le tapo la boca.

-Shhh…-Dijo el rubio cara de Leonardo Di Caprio-No te asustes, la diversión recién empieza, así que mejor te relajas y después hacemos como si nada paso, Ok?-

-N-No!-Dijo Wendy quitando la mano de su boca-S-Suéltame!...DÉJAME IR!-


	16. Incandescente Parte 2

Capitulo 16: Incandescente parte 2

Cartman escucho los gritos de Wendy, enseguida salio de su escondite y fue a rescatarla sin que Neko, ni los demás se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, debía disfrazarse para no ser reconocido, pero con que? Encontró una gorra, una bufanda, se puso la gorra y se tapo la cara con la bufanda para no ser reconocido y fue corriendo al 2do piso de la casa.

-Nnngh!-Dijo Wendy con la boca tapada por un pañuelo que había por ahí-A…ayu-ayúdenme!-

-Shhh…Callate, no querrás que nos descubran-Dijo Gregory. De repente escucha a alguien correr por la escalera hacia el pasillo del 2do piso de la casa-Shit!-

-DEJA EN PAZ A WENDY RUBIO ACOSADOR!-Grito la persona que fue corriendo a salvar a la pelinegra. Gregory soltó a Wendy y se puso a pelear con Cartman, aunque no podía reconocerlo porque tenia la cara oculta con una bufanda.

-Nnngh?!-Dijo Wendy a través del pañuelo mirando la pelea. Cartman empujo a Gregory contra la pared de una patada dejándolo inconsciente.

-Espero que con eso aprendas tu lección!-Le grito enojado-Así no se trata a una chica!-Siente que alguien lo abraza por la espalda-W-Wendy?!-

-Me salvaste! Te debo una!-Dijo Wendy…retiro la bufanda un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su héroe-Gracias…-

Wendy tomo su traje de marinero y entro al baño a cambiarse, Cartman se quedo sonrojado por el beso pero enseguida reacciono, tarde o temprano Neko subiría a ver que paso, así que salio por la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Neko se encontraba sentada en el sofá comiendo algo que había agarrado de la mesa. Matt se acerca a ella, Neko deja de comer y apoya el plato en la mesita de café, ve a Matt con cara de WTF?!

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Neko-Que necesitas?-

-Levántate Neko, vamos a cantar-Dijo Matt tomando la mano de la Otaku levantándola del sillón pero ella se negó.

-N-No!-Dijo Neko-No me gusta cantar, canto mal y también soy mala bailando, porque mejor no vas a cantar tu?-

-Pero es una canción que escogí para los 2-Dijo Matt poniendo una cara de perrito triste-Onegai! Veni a cantar conmigo!-

-Aaah, Oke…-Dijo Neko-Pero solo cantare una canción, de acuerdo? No me hagas cantar otra porque me voy a enojar-

* * *

Neko se levanto del sofá y fue con Matt a prender la televisión y los parlantes, colocaron canciones para cantar juntos, Matt Eligio " _Incandescente_ " de Cumbia Ninja. Neko se quedo un poco impresionada ya que para ella era raro que Matt haya escogido esa canción, es decir, ambos eran amigos. No tenían porque cantar eso si no querían. Aun así, Matt le puso play a la canción y esta comenzó a sonar. Los chicos y las chicas dejaron de bailar para prestarles atención a Matt y Neko. Neko pudo ver que Mello y Near se encontraban ahí, se sonrojo un poco.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Matt-Estas bien?-

-N-No-Dijo Neko-Nunca cante con tantas personas mirándome, además…Mello y Near están ahí-

-Y? Eso que importa?-Dijo Matt-A mi no me molesta, vamos Neko! No te pongas nerviosa, canta conmigo…no va a pasar nada malo-

-Bueno…-Dijo Neko, enseguida los 2 tomaron unos micrófonos y empezaron a cantar " _Incandescente_ " .

Neko:

 _Me quite todo el lastre y ahora vueloooo...  
Voy como mariposa, la llama tan alto que ya no puedo volver al sueloooo..._

 _Había tanto frió en mi corazón_  
 _que tu aliento provoco un desvelo..._  
 _A tu lado puedo sentir el calor_  
 _sin frenos me consumiré en tu fuego..._

Matt y Neko: _  
Mas cerca... Más Fuerte...  
Una llama intensa… Incandescente  
Es algo inexplicable  
tu fuego no me quema  
De tu lado no puedo apartarme...  
aunque me queme...vale la pena! _

Matt: _  
Soy yesca... incinérame..., (pulverízame)  
Soy leño… Inflamable..., (combustible)  
Camino sobre carbones encendidos  
La lumbre cauteriza mis sentidos  
Poniendo al fuego me envuelves  
Me hierves me derrites me disuelves  
Me alimento de tu calor  
tanta pasión llena el cuarto de vapor  
Mi cuerpo se funde en uno contigo  
No se donde empieza ni donde terminoooo _

Los 2: _  
Mas cerca... Más Fuerte...  
Una llama intensa… Incandescente  
Es algo inexplicable tu fuego no me quema  
De tu lado no puedo apartarme...  
aunque me queme...vale la pena! _

Neko: _  
Prefiero volar alto, tan alto  
Volar al sol  
aunque el sol me queme las alas  
Caigo en tus brazos...  
volar es tan bello  
Uuuu mirarte de cerca  
Uuu reconocerme en los destellos  
Así me tienes tuuu uu noooo aaaa _

Los 2: _  
Mas cerca... más Fuerte...  
Una llama intensa... Incandescente  
Es algo inexplicable tu fuego no me quema  
De tu lado no puedo apartarme...  
aunque me queme...vale la pena!_

 _Mas cerca... Mas Fuerte..._  
 _Una llama intensa…Incandescente_  
 _Es algo inexplicable tu fuego no me quema_  
 _De tu lado no puedo apartarme..._  
 _aunque me queme...vale la pena!_


	17. Un Malentendido

Capitulo 17: Un malentendido

Después de que Neko y Matt terminaran de cantar " _Incandescente_ " de Cumbia Ninja, todos los chicos y chicas le aplaudieron por ello, Wendy también aplaudió y eso Neko no se lo esperaba.

Neko pensaba que cantaba mal y que iba a desafinar al lado del pelirrojo gamer pero al final todo salió bien, tal y como le había dicho Matt. Estaba feliz por ello, no podía creer que a sus amigos les gustara la canción.

-Neko-La llamo Matt-Neko!-

-Eh?-Pregunto Neko-Que pasa? Que quieres Matt?-

-Yo solo quiero decir que me alegra muchísimo que hayas cantado junto a mí y que hayas mostrado tu bella voz a los demás-dijo Matt sonriéndole a la Otaku.

Pero Neko en vez de sonreír se sintió un poco molesta, enseguida puso una mirada de incomodidad con algo de enojo, cosa que preocupo a Matt.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Matt-D-Dije algo malo?-

-No digas mentiras!-Lo regaño la fujoshi-Sabes que yo no canto bien…de todos modos me gusto mucho cantar contigo…-

-Jeje, me alegro-Dijo Matt-Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte…pero no aquí, vayamos a un lugar mas apartado-

-Oke-Dijo Neko, enseguida los 2 se alejaron del equipo de karaoke y estaban por salir de la sala para ir al jardín cruzando la cocina pero Neko escucho que alguien la llamaba y era Stan. Neko se volteo para verlo, no parecía el mismo porque por un segundo cuando quiso entrar a la cocina casi se cae al piso-Que pasa Stan?-

-Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Stan con los ojos entrecerrados-E-Es que…es que q-quiero p-preguntarte…preguntarte algo…S-Si?-

-B-Bueno-Dijo Neko y ve a Matt-Lo siento, me lo dices después Oke?-

* * *

Neko salio de la cocina con Stan detrás de ella que no dejaba de caminar de manera extraña. Llegaron otra vez a la sala y se sentaron los 2 en el sofá, Neko miro a lo lejos, Kyle no los estaba observando, el estaba bailando con Bebe, Kenny y otras personas mas. Neko volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amigo pelinegro que se estaba riendo sin razón alguna, cosa que molesto a la Otaku.

-De que te ríes Stan?-Pregunto Neko un poco molesta

-Jejeje, l-lo siento-Se disculpo Stan acercándose a su amiga-S-Sabes que no me reiría de ti, como shea…*ejem* como sea, quiero preguntar UNA cosa…jejeje-

Neko pudo sentir su aliento a vodka y otras bebidas alcohólicas y se tapo la nariz con asco. Ahora entendía porque su amigo caminaba de esa forma tan rara y hablaba como si se le hubiera trabado la lengua o no pronunciara bien las palabras, Stan estaba ebrio.

-Stan-Dijo Neko con la nariz tapada-C-Cuanto tomaste? Eh?-

-Solo algunos tragos, Neko...jejeje-comentó el pelinegro con un tono alegre **_(Autora: Hm, Típico de los ebrios ¬_¬)_** -N-No es nada grave…-

-Oke?-Dijo Neko asustada-Y…que querías preguntarme?-

-Mi pregunta e-es…-Dijo Stan-Hic! Q-quería p-preguntarte…c-como haces para c-cantar tan bien? Me impresionaste!-

-Bueno, en realidad no soy una GRAN Cantante que digamos-Respondió Neko-Además no canto bien, solo cante porque Matt me lo pidió, créeme…Yo desafino al lado tuyo!-

-JAJAJAJAJA-Dijo Stan riéndose a carcajadas-T-TIENES UN GRAN SENTIDO DEL H-HUMOR NEKO! JAJAJA-

Stan apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la Otaku, en eso Matt se encontraba ahí, estaba pensando pedirle a Neko que vayan otra vez al jardín y confesar sus sentimientos pero al ver a Stan apoyado en el hombro de la castaña se enojo, sintió que los celos lo volvían a invadir, se acerco a Stan y lo levanto del sofá lejos de Neko.

-O-Oye!-Dijo Stan molesto-C-Cual es tu p-problema…hic! Matt? S-Solo estábamos…e-estábamos conversando!-

-Uhm-gruñó el chico gamer miro con algo de ira a Stan y este a causa de su borrachera solo se limito a reír-TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?!-

-Que?!-Dijo Stan sorprendido-N-NO…C-Claro que n…-No pudo terminar su frase ya que Matt le había dado un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se caiga al piso.

* * *

En ese momento todos dejaron de bailar, incluyendo Kyle y se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Al parecer Matt se estaba peleando con Stan y nadie sabia el porque para que se desquitara a golpes con el.

-BASTA!-Dijo Kenny intentado separarlos-BASTA, NO LO HAGAN! SE VAN A MA…-

Matt empujo a Kenny lejos haciendo que se golpe la cabeza contra la mesita de café y se muere. Los únicos que estaban impresionados con su muerte eran Mello y Near pero a los demás parecía no preocuparles.

-M…Matt!-Dijo Stan apoyado en la pared con la nariz sangrando por los golpes-D-Detente…me rindo! Me rindo…N-No puedo mas…-

-Pues, que pena!-Matt dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que Marsh se chocara con la pared y quedara inconsciente.

-SHIT! STAN!-Grito Neko preocupada, Kyle también fue a socorrerlo ya que el es su mejor amigo.

* * *

Todos miraban un poco tristes la situación, Wendy estaba mal por ver a su ex golpeado e inconsciente en el piso. Matt estaba intentando calmar su ira, Neko estaba arrodillada en el piso con Kyle intentando hacer que Stan reaccionara.

-Stan-Dijo Kyle-Stan, despierta! Despierta amigo, no te mueras…no te mueras!-

-Se fuerte Stan!-Dijo Neko-N-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…-Ve a Matt este dejo de lado su ira y puso una cara de arrepentimiento-PORQUE HICISTE ESO EH?!-

Matt no respondió al principio, cosa que enfureció a Neko.

-POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO, MATT!?-exclamó Neko extremadamente furiosa al chico ya mencionado

-N-Neko-Dijo Matt-Y-Yo…de verdad, lo siento…no quise hacerlo…solo-

-VETE!-Grito Neko enojada mientras sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-VETE MATT! VETE YA! NO VUELVAS!-Ve a Mello y a Near-USTEDES VÁYANSE TAMBIÉN! TAMPOCO QUIERO VERLOS!-


	18. Disculpandome

Capitulo 18: Disculpándome

Anteriormente:

-POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO, MATT!?-exclamó Neko extremadamente furiosa al chico ya mencionado

-N-Neko-Dijo Matt-Y-Yo…de verdad, lo siento…no quise hacerlo…solo-

-VETE!-Grito Neko enojada mientras sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-VETE MATT! VETE YA! NO VUELVAS!-Ve a Mello y a Near-USTEDES VAYANSE TAMBIEN! TAMPOCO QUIERO VERLOS!-

* * *

-Neko, porque me gritas?-Dijo Mello queriendo calmar a la Fujoshi-Near y yo no tenemos nada que ver…-

-No me importa-Dijo Neko interrumpiendo al chocoadicto-Quiero que se vayan de mi casa ya mismo! No los quiero ver!-

A Matt le salían lagrimas de los ojos, se contuvo para no llorar más y enseguida salio corriendo de la casa.

-Matt! Espera!-gritaron sus amigos preocupados detrás de él y salieron de la casa. Aprovechando que se habían ido, Neko le pidió a Kyle que se quedara con Stan mientras ella llamaba a emergencias medicas para que lo llevaran al hospital.

* * *

Matt siguió corriendo y corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al lago Sterk. Una vez ahí se arrodillo en el pasto, hacia frió esa noche de otoño y solo llevaba puesta su remera de Minecraft, porque no se llevo su chaqueta antes de salir?

- _Estupido!_ -Pensó Matt mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua oscura del lago- _Porque mierda tenias que arruinarlo todo? Porque?_ -

-MATT!-

Matt escucho a Mello gritar su nombre cruzando la calle con Near detrás de el. Matt los ignoro, se vio otra vez en el agua del lago, y enseguida le dio un manotazo al agua para borrar el reflejo. Mello dejo de correr, se acerco a el, se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo amistoso para calmarlo. Near solo observaba la escena en la acera, lejos de la orilla del lago.

-Matt…-Dijo Mello-Tranquilízate, no te pongas mal. Todo va a estar bien, si?-

-No, no, no-Dijo Matt negando con la cabeza y separándose de Mello se levanto del pasto-Nada va a estar bien, Mello. Neko esta molesta conmigo y no quiere volver a verme-Se da un facepalm-Puta madre! Soy un idiota! Tenía planeado decirle lo que sentía por ella y todo por mis jodidos celos casi mato a uno de sus amigos-

-Pero...Neko tal vez sea capaz de comprender sí realmente te ama-Dijo el rubio chocoadicto al gamer.

-No lo creo-Dijo Matt decepcionado-Ella esta enojada conmigo, no quiere volver a vernos y además lo que hice no tiene perdón- **_(Autora: O si lo tiene? Coyote: NO, CLARO QUE NO! Ahora escribe!)_**

-Claro que si, todo tiene solución-Dijo Near intentando animarlo-Solo…solo, pienso que deberías disculparte con Neko por haber golpeado a Stan sin razón alguna-

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero tengo miedo...-dijo el chico gamer muy preocupado por la reacción de Neko.

* * *

La fiesta ya había terminado, Neko se despidió de todos sus compañeros de la escuela y de sus amigos del Team Stan. Cerro la puerta, vio el desastre que había en la sala y había algunas botellas vacías en la mesa de café. Se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz como solía hacer Stan cuando era niño y lo sigue haciendo.

-Ah, Ya que…-Dijo Neko-Estoy cansada, ya casi es medianoche. Mañana temprano voy a limpiar todo esto-

Neko empezó a subir las escaleras de 2 en 2 al segundo piso de la casa, llego a su habitación, entro, cerro la puerta y empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

- _Por que Matt hizo eso? Él no sabe que yo lo amo?-_ pensó tristemente al recordar lo que él hizo en la fiesta hace unos momentos.

 ** _Claro que no lo sabe! Porque nunca se lo dijiste tonta!_**

-Otra vez tu?-Dijo Neko hablándole a su conciencia-Siempre te apareces cuando menos te necesito verdad?-

 ** _Nunca me llamas, así que pensé que era mi oportunidad para hablar contigo…porque carajo no te armas de valor y te disculpas con Matt de una vez?_**

-No puedo-Dijo Neko sentándose en la cama-Lo que Matt le hizo a Stan no tiene perdón. No puedo disculparme con el, además yo no le he hecho nada-

 ** _Cartman perdonó a Wendy por aquella paliza que ella le dio cuando eran niños, creo que tu también puedes perdonar a Matt_**

-Um…Bueno-Dijo Neko-Si el gordo infeliz de Cartman pudo perdonar a la zorra de Wendy, porque yo no puedo perdonar a Matt? Esta bien, lo haré! Intentare disculparme con el, por ahora debo limpiar el desastre de la fiesta y pasare al hospital para ver a "Marshmallow"-


	19. Disculpándome Parte 2

Capitulo 19: Disculpándome Parte 2

Stan despertó gracias a una luz que le molestaba en el rostro, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la habitación del hospital de South Park. Como había terminado ahí? Intento recordar pero la cabeza le dolía a horrores…maldito alcohol!

- _Ah! Mierda, me duele la cabeza_ -Pensó Stan adolorido- _Prometo que nunca mas voy a beber de esa forma…_ -

-Stan! Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto una voz conocida. Stan giro su cabeza y vio a sus padres sentados junto a el.

-Mama! Papa-Dijo Stan sorprendido-Que están haciendo aquí tan temprano?-

-Vinimos a verte-Respondió Randy-Estábamos preocupados por ti, anoche fuiste a una fiesta y no regresaste a casa y no sabíamos que te paso-

-Nos llamaron diciendo que estabas en el hospital-Comento Sharon-Así que fuimos a verte, nos dieron tus exámenes de sangre y dio positivo en alcohol…Stan, acaso estuviste bebiendo?-

Stan no sabia que responder, no quería recibir un regaño de parte de sus padres pero…no tenia otra alternativa, tenia que decirles la verdad y lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Stan! Stan! Por fin te despertaste!-exclamó Kyle alegre entrando en la habitación. Sharon y Randy estaban sorprendidos, Stan igual. Que hacia Kyle en el hospital? Acaso había ido a verlo?

-Kyle-Dijo Stan-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí y que hayas venido a verme...em, a que hora llegaste?-

-Me quede desde anoche esperando a que despertaras-Dijo Kyle sonriendo amistosamente-Ahora veo que estas mejor-

-Si, un poco-Comento Stan nervioso y ve a sus padres-Con respecto a la pregunta anterior, si…mama, papa, tome alcohol en la fiesta y bueno me descontrole un poco pero me prometí a mi mismo no volver a beber de esa forma-

-Eso no es tan grave, querido. Lo más importante es que estás bien-Dijo su mamá, y empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-S-Si…Estoy bien mama-Dijo Stan-Solo tengo unos golpes en la nariz y parte del cuerpo pero no es nada malo-

-COMO?!-Randy parecía sorprendido y shockeado a la vez-Quien te golpeo Stan? O acaso peleaste con alguien?-

-Fue un amigo de Neko-Dijo Stan separándose del abrazo de Sharon-N-No le hagas nada, me ataco porque me vio hablando con ella-

-A lo mejor fueron celos-Explico Sharon-El solo quería protegerla-

-Yo me acuerdo que fui estúpido y golpee a algunas personas por estupideces en el pasado también-comentó Randy avergonzado por sus acciones del pasado.

-Bueno, no hay que pensar en eso-Dijo Kyle-Hay que pensar que Stan esta bien y que no le paso nada malo-

* * *

Después de que Stan estuviera charlando con sus padres y Kyle un rato, estos se fueron y Kyle prometió volver por la noche. Stan se quedo solo en la habitación una vez que se fueron sus padres y su mejor amigo, se acomodo en la cama y se puso a mirar un rato la televisión. Alguien toco la puerta y entro, era una enfermera.

-Ejem, discúlpame-Dijo la enfermera-Pero…alguien quiere verte-

-Déjalo pasar-Dijo Stan, la enfermera se retiro y entro Neko en su lugar un poco cabizbaja, levanto la mirada y al ver que su amigo pelinegro estaba bien fue a saludarlo.

-Todo bien, Neko?-preguntó el pelinegro preocupado por su amiga.

-E-Eh? S-Si-Dijo Neko intentando no ponerse triste-Todo esta bien Stan, en serio! Todo…esta bien-

-No mientas-Dijo Stan-Algo te paso, se puede saber que es?-

-Agh, esta bien! Te lo diré-Dijo Neko, ella sabia que no podía mentir delante del pelinegro-Después de la pelea que tuviste con Matt yo…-

-Tu que?-Insistió Stan para que terminara de hablar. Neko tomo aire, lo soltó y finalmente hablo.

-Eche a Matt de mi casa junto con Mello y Near porque Matt te golpeo y…-Dijo Neko con lagrimas en los ojos-Y mira nomás como te dejo! Pudiste haber muerto si no lo detenía a tiempo-

-No te preocupes, Neko. Varios hombres actúan de esa manera con otro hombre cuando se ponen celosos, estoy seguro que Matt debe estar arrepentido-comentó Stan

-No se si esta arrepentido pero aun no puedo pedirle perdón-Dijo Neko molesta por lo que hizo su amor platónico ayer-Además, por tu culpa no pude saber que era lo que me quería decir Matt-

-Creo que deberías pedirle perdón, y lo que iba a decirte debió ser algo importante para el y para ti-continuó el pelinegro a su amiga.

-Ejem-La enfermera otra vez había entrado pero esta vez con un carrito-Son las 12:30, es la hora del almuerzo así que las visitas tienen que irse-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Neko y ve a Stan-Bueno, fue agradable visitarte. Yo también debo volver a casa a almorzar-

* * *

Neko salio del hospital y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, en el camino se encontró con Cartman quien la miraba de manera burlona. Neko se molesto con esa mirada y siguió caminando como si nada.

-HEY!-Grito Cartman-VUELVE AQUÍ! NO ME GUSTA QUE ME IGNORES MARICA!-

-NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA DISCUTIR CONTIGO HOY!-exclamó Neko furiosa al chico castaño.

-Quien mierda dijo que venia a discutir?-Dijo Cartman enojado-Solo venia a decirte que escuche a alguien hablar de la pelea que tuvieron Matt y el Hippie de Stan ayer y que ese marica desgraciado termino en el hospital no es así?-

-Si, es cierto que se pelearon-Dijo Neko molesta-Y Stan esta en el hospital, te sugiero que no vayas a molestarlo-

-Yo vine a ver como estaba, ya que él es mi amigo a pesar de ser hippie-comentó Cartman avergonzado por tener que admitir eso.

-Si es por eso, esta bien-Comento Neko-Pero ten cuidado con lo que le dices…yo me voy a casa, tengo que almorzar, adiós-

* * *

Mello, Matt y Near se encontraban frente a un portón de metal de color negro, a lo lejos podían ver una casa súper moderna. Matt estaba sorprendido, esa casa era enorme, a el le hubiera gustado vivir ahí.

-E-Estas seguro de que este es el lugar Near?-Pregunto Mello asustado

-Si, Coyote vive aquí-Dijo Near-El nos puede ayudar con la clonación…deberíamos preguntarle si acepta ayudarnos-

* * *

Lamento muchísimo si subí 2 capítulos en 1 día pero...es que no tengo tiempo mañana ni en toda la semana.

Estaré ocupada estudiando para rendir un examen que reprobé hace unos días y ya voy por la 3era oportunidad. También quiero avisarles que me iré de viaje con mis compañeros de la escuela el viernes 28 de Agosto y no volveré en todo el día :(

Voy a tratar de seguir la novela de Big Hero 6 también :D

En fin, eso es todo...dejen reviews si les gusto el capitulo!

N3k00-Ch4N


	20. La clonación

Capitulo 20: La clonación

Anteriormente:

Mello, Matt y Near se encontraban frente a un portón de metal de color negro, a lo lejos podían ver una casa súper moderna. Matt estaba sorprendido, esa casa era enorme, a el le hubiera gustado vivir ahí.

* * *

-E-Estas seguro de que este es el lugar Near?-Pregunto Mello asustado

-Si, Coyote vive aquí-Dijo Near-El nos puede ayudar con la clonación…deberíamos preguntarle si acepta ayudarnos-

-Bien, pero quien va a llamarlo?-preguntó Mello. Matt solo se encogió de hombros, Near suspiro frustrado.

-Agh, de acuerdo…lo haré yo-Dijo el 1er sucesor de L, se acerco al timbre del portón y presiono el botón 2 veces. Al hacerlo una pantalla se encendió y apareció un hombre usando una especie de uniforme de guarda de seguridad estilo Matrix. El tipo los miraba seriamente a través de sus lentes de sol que…poco uso tenían en ese lugar en el que se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Si, que se le ofrece?-Pregunto el guardia mirando hacia abajo para ver a Near.

-Em…h-hola, s-soy Nate pero dígame Near-Dijo Near nervioso y jugando con un mechón de su cabello blanco-Ejem, e-el señor Coyote-Smith se encuentra en casa? Mis amigos y yo queremos preguntarle algo…-

-Lo siento, pero el señor Coyote no trabaja los fines de semana-Dijo el hombre sin dejar su semblante serio.

-Por que no? Si somos las personas que les ofreció ayuda hace unos pocos días-continuó el albino serio.

-Le digo que el señor Coyote no trabaja los fines de semana-Dijo el hombre-Si quiere vuelva mañana con sus amigos-

La pantalla se apago, Near se volteo a ver a Mello y Matt, se encogió de hombros como indicando que no podía hacer nada mas, entonces Mello se acerco y toco el timbre, la pantalla se volvió a encender.

-Si, que se le ofrece?-Pregunto el guardia pero es interrumpido por Mello.

-DILE A TU MALDITO JEFE QUE NOS DEJE PASAR O DESEARA NO HABER NACIDO-Lo amenazo Mello, el guardia con uniforme de Matrix se asusto un poco pero mantuvo su postura rígida.

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo el guardia-Le avisare al señor Coyote que desean verlo…-

-Lograste convencerlo, Mello-dijo Near orgulloso que su novio lograra convencer al guardia.

* * *

El guardia vestido de Matrix abandono su puesto, camino por un pasillo que tenia paredes parecidas a un túnel de hielo aunque era un túnel espuma y poliestireno. Paso una tarjeta por un escáner, subió un elevador y llego a una sala de estar lujosa con una enorme ventana que tenia una vista panorámica de South Park.

-Puedo Ayudarlo?-Le pregunto una chica sensual llamada Isabel, ella era la novia de Coyote y su asistente personal. Usaba un vestido ajustado plateado y negro con mangas cortas, escote en "V" Revelando parte de sus pechos y unos zapatos de tacón rojo sangre acentuados con su labial del mismo color.

-Si, señorita Isabel, unos chicos desean hablar con el señor Coyote-Dijo el guardia.

-De acuerdo? Normalmente el no trabaja los fines de semana-Dijo Isabel-Pero, le comunicare la situación y veré que puedo hacer-

* * *

-Por que crees que están tardando tanto?-preguntó Matt preocupado a sus amigos. Mello y Near solo se encogieron levemente de hombros, de repente el portón se abre dejando a los 3 sucesores de L pasar a la casa.

Los 3 entraron a la casa, el pasillo era largo y tenia una cascada cayendo a la derecha y a la izquierda. De un elevador de cristal salio una mujer con vestido ajustado plateado y negro con mangas cortas, era Isabel.

-Bienvenidos-Los saludo Isabel-Acompáñenme al elevador, vamos al piso 3, el señor Coyote los espera-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Mello. Los 3 entraron al elevador con Isabel y empezaron a ascender al 3er piso de la casa. Matt miro de reojo a la chica y su vista se concentro en el escote de su vestido, se mordió el labio inferior porque sabia que la persona que ocupaba su corazón y sentimientos era otra.

-No tienes ningún problema en mirar mi escote. Estas ropas son solo para convenciones sociales que atraen más la atención a las mujeres. Pero como amo a mi novio aún las usó, aunque lo más corta y ajustada posible-comentó la chica a Matt y a los dos sucesores de L.

* * *

Isabel, Mello, Matt y Near llegaron al 3er piso de la casa. La puerta del elevador se abrió y los 4 salieron de el, caminaron a una puerta de metal con un escáner al lado. Isabel saco un anillo de uno de sus dedos en la mano derecha y lo paso por el escáner, las puertas se abrieron y entraron al cuarto.

Más que un cuarto, era un laboratorio espacioso y enorme. Contaba con muchas maquinas, químicos, experimentos y polvos para desinfectar utensilios de cirugía, etc. Mas al fondo había algunos tanques de agua para las clonaciones y una maquina de escaneo de ADN.

-WOW!-Comento Matt asombrado de ver tanta tecnología a su alrededor.

-A L le hubiera gustado ver esto-Dijo Mello también asombrado.

-Uhm, Bueno…los dejo solos para que puedan hablar con el señor Coyote-Comento Isabel-Nos vemos en el 2do piso de la casa si gustan a quedarse a almorzar después de la charla-


	21. Coyote-Smith

Capitulo 21: Coyote-Smith

Isabel se retiro del laboratorio dejando a los sucesores de L solos, los 3 escucharon unos pasos, una figura salio de las sombras. Era un chico, no tendría mas de 19 o 21 años **_(Autora: Perdón si te ofendí Coyote, es que no se tu verdadera edad)_** Usaba una remera gris algo sucia, unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas del mismo color y una bata de científico blanca manchada de polvos químicos y algo húmeda. Su cabello era de color negro y tenía anteojos de sol que tampoco tenían mucho uso en ese lugar.

-Q-Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Matt un poco asustado. El chico se le acerco de manera peligrosa y lo miro de arriba a abajo.

-Discúlpenme si no me presente-Dijo el chico riéndose-Yo soy Coyote-Smith-

-Tu eres Coyote?-Dijo Mello incrédulo-Tu eres el que mando al sujeto vestido de negro a darnos una tarjeta como esta?-

Mello saca la tarjeta que le dio a Near el hombre en la calle y se la da a Coyote quien examina la tarjeta detenidamente como si de algo valioso se tratase.

-Exacto, ese fui yo-Respondió Coyote-Como sea, he notado que los 3 necesitan ayuda para realizar un plan que ustedes mismos inventaron no es así?-

-Si, así es-Dijo Near-Nuestro plan es crear clones de nosotros para enviar a nuestro universo y que ellos se encarguen de distraer a Kira hasta que…-

-Hasta que podamos volver a nuestro universo y atraparlo nosotros mismos-Dijo Matt terminando la frase del albino.

-Bien, los ayudare-Dijo Coyote reflexivo y escuchando atentamente el plan de los sucesores de L-Pero debo decirles que clonar a alguien no es nada sencillo, toma un largo tiempo-

-Cuanto tiempo tomaría clonar a alguien?-Pregunto Mello con un poco de curiosidad al chico de origen Brasileño.

-Tardaría más o menos un mes-habló de manera corta el moreno a los sucesores de L. Mello puso su mejor cara de "What the Hell?"

-UN MES?!-Dijo Mello-N-No es verdad, dime que no es verdad…sabes cuanto va a avanzar el caso Kira en un mes?!-

-Lo siento, es el tiempo que necesito para crear los clones-Dijo Coyote, se dirige a un mueble de metal, abre un cajón y saca 3 tubos de ensayos con etiquetas-Hasta entonces, les pediré que me traigan una muestra de su ADN para mañana y así puedo analizarla en el laboratorio-

-Esta bien-Dijo Near tomando los tubos y los guarda en un bolsillo de su camisa blanca-Gracias por la ayuda Coyote-

-De nada, amigos-les agradeció Coyote. Mello lo miro de mala manera como diciendo "No somos tus amigos". En ese instante la puerta del laboratorio se abre y entra Isabel con un anotador en las manos, los 4 miran a Isabel y esta se queda estática en su lugar.

-Ocurre algo?-Pregunto Coyote-Isabel, quieres llevar a los chicos a la entrada?-

-C-Claro-Dijo ella y mira su anotador-Eeem, señor Coyote y-yo solo venia a decirle que el almuerzo ya esta listo-

-Gracias por decírmelo, Isabel-Dijo Coyote y empezó a besar a la chica.

Neko se encontraba en su casa sentada en la cama de su habitación escribiendo una nota con una buena disculpa para Matt pero no se le ocurría nada, había desarrugado las hojas ya usadas buscando inspiración pero nada salía de su creativa mente.

-Me rindo-Pensó Neko apoyando su cara sobre el cuaderno en el que escribía-Creo que no voy a poder hacer nada para pedirle perdón a Matt-

Sin darse cuenta, Cartman se encontraba espiándola desde la ventana de la habitación de la Otaku.

- _Así que el maricón de Neko no tiene ni idea de cómo pedirle perdón a la gallina pelirroja de Matt eh?-_ Pensó Cartman- _Bueno, yo tengo un plan para que se reconcilien, ya funciono una vez jejeje_ -

-Eh?-Neko miro para la ventana de su habitación y no vio a nadie- _Que raro…por un segundo creí ver al gordo infeliz de Cartman_ -

Mello, Matt y Near se fueron a almorzar a KFC. Mientras comían se pusieron a hablar del tema de la clonación y que tipo de muestra de ADN le llevarían a Coyote mañana.

-Oigan chicos, no se ustedes pero…yo pondría algo de mi sangre en el tubo de ensayo-Dijo Mello-Me parece mas seguro que cortarse un mechón de cabello o poner saliva-

-Mello, aunque odies la idea, yo me voy a arriesgar y cortare un mechón de mi cabello-Surgirio Near jugando con una pieza de pollo que tenia en la bandeja.

-Near, no se juega con la comida-Lo regaño Matt-Cuantas veces hay que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?-

-Me gusta, porque así se parece a un juguete-comentó Near sin importarle mucho si estaba jugando con comida o no.

-Near-Le dijo Mello seriamente-La comida es para comersela, no es un juguete...si queres otro juguete te compro uno pero no juegues con la comida, hazle caso a Matt-

-De acuerdo-Near solto la pieza de pollo, tomo un cuchillo de plastico y empezó a cortarla en trozos-Que haremos ahora?-

-Uhm, yo debería hacer lo que me dijeron chicos-Dijo Matt cabizbajo-Creo que…debería intentar disculparme con Neko y si la cosa se soluciona tal vez yo pueda decirle lo que siento por ella-

-Así se habla perro-Comento Mello apoyando a su mejor amigo. Near también lo apoyo con una leve pero calida sonrisa.

-Y…que estas esperando, Matt?-Pregunto Near-Cuando vas a disculparte con Neko? No te queda mucho tiempo-

-C-Creo que lo haré esta misma noche-Respondió Matt-Pero no se en donde encontrarme con ella para pedirle disculpas-

-Tal vez aún se encuentre en su casa-Le dijo Mello.

* * *

Cartman estaba espiando a Matt, Mello y Near quienes se encontraban conversando dentro del KFC, no logro entender muy bien que decían pero Matt había dicho algo sobre "disculparse" y "encontrarse con Neko" y enseguida un viejo plan que había hecho cuando era niño apareció por su mente, ya sabia que hacer para que ellos se reconciliaran y fueran amigos otra vez y de paso confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Ya había caído la tarde-noche, Neko aun se encontraba en su casa encerrada en su habitación mirando videos musicales de su cantante japonesa favorita Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. De repente alguien toca la puerta, sale de su habitación y baja corriendo a ver quien era pero no vio a nadie, lo único que encontró fue una nota en el piso.

-Que es esto?-Pensó Neko, tomo la nota y miro el nombre escrito en el- _Es de Matt!_ -


	22. Atrapados

Cap 22: Atrapados

-Que me estará intentando decir?-pensó la Otaku, abrió la nota que tenia en la mano y leyó lo siguiente:

 _Neko:_

 _Quiero decirte algo, pero no puedo ir a verte,_

 _Así que vamos a encontrarnos en el gimnasio de la escuela Secundaria de South Park._

 _PD: Ve sola_

 _Matt ;)_

Neko no lo dudo más pero le parecía un poco sospechosa la nota, aun así no dijo nada, entro a la casa, tomo una campera gris y se la puso. Empezó a caminar rápido a la escuela para encontrarse con Matt. Al llegar encontró la entrada principal cerrada con llave pero Neko supo entrar por la salida de emergencia.

- _Wow_ -Pensó- _La escuela se ve silenciosa y misteriosa en la noche…_ -

Al pensar eso se acordó de un OVA Yuri que vio cuando tenia 13 años y le dio un escalofrió, reacciono enseguida y se concentro en buscar a Matt.

-Donde está Matt?-Se preguntó para si misma con un poco de miedo y mirando para todos lados. Vio que la puerta del gimnasio estaba abierta y se acerco, camino por la oscura cancha de juegos y vio una luz que provenía de las duchas.

Arrimo la puerta y cuando entro vio a Matt sentado en una de las bancas junto a los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa.

-Matt!-Dijo Neko

-Neko?-Matt se levanto y se acerco a ella pero esta se alejo de el-Que haces aquí?-

-V-Vine porque recibí una nota diciendo que querías decirme algo-Respondió la Otaku nerviosa.

-Yo también recibí una nota diciendo mas o menos lo mismo-Dijo Matt-Pero…un segundo! Yo no te di ninguna nota-

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Neko, se volteo para salir pero enseguida la puerta de las duchas se cierra de golpe-QUE CARA…?-

-NO VAN A SALIR HASTA QUE SE RECONCILIEN!-Grito una voz que Neko identifico bastante bien, era Cartman. Escucho como este salía corriendo dejándolos solos.

-SUÉLTANOS GORDO GIGANTE!-exclamó Neko furiosa intentando abrir la puerta, pero sin éxito-MALDICION!-

Retrocede, empieza a correr hacia la puerta dándole una patada y no logra abrirla, cae al piso pero el golpe no la lastima. Se incorpora enojada caminando de un lado a otro.

-Neko…-Le dijo Matt-Cálmate, no pasa nada, ya lograremos salir de aquí-

-NO, No lo vamos a lograr-Dijo Neko-Estaremos aquí toda la noche, estamos atrapados Matt!-

-Piensa el lado positivo, Neko, al menos tenemos comida y bebida- Matt para la Fujoshi para que conservara la calma.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos eso…-Dijo Neko encogiéndose de hombros, se sienta en el suelo apoyando la pared en los casilleros-Pero, de todas formas no tengo hambre, sigo molesta contigo por lo que hiciste en la fiesta-

-Neko, yo quiero disculparme con respecto a eso-explicó Matt sentándose junto a ella-D-Digo, con respecto a lo que sucedió en la fiesta-

-Pues, esta bien. Hazlo-Dijo Neko-Y también quiero que me des la razón de porque hiciste tal cosa Matt-

-Lo hice porque tenia celos-Le dijo Matt-L-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Neko…yo no quería golpear a Stan, algo…algo me mando a hacerlo-Mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajita de cigarrillos y enciende uno-Te juro que yo jamás lastimaría a alguien, solo si me maltrata o dice algo ofensivo sobre mi persona-

Matt le dio una calada al cigarrillo, Neko solo le presto atención a lo que decía, en verdad Matt no quiso lastimar a Stan? **NO!** No era podía ser cierto…pero Matt le estaba diciendo la verdad así que, porque no confiaba en el? Se supone que son amigos y los amigos se tienen confianza. Neko odiaba esa palabra, quería ser algo más que solo una amiga de Matt.

-Acepto tu disculpa-Dijo Neko sin mirarlo, tenia la mirada fija en sus zapatillas-Pero…no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-

* * *

El silencio que había dentro de las duchas era demasiado incomodo, hasta que Neko volvió a hablar.

-M-Matt…-Dijo Neko nerviosa-Esto n-nunca se lo confesé a n-nadie, BUENO! Solo una vez pero no quiero hablar del tema. Y-Yo…h-hay algo que debo decirte, es algo importante para mi-

-Y que es?-preguntó Matt curioso dejando de fumar y pone el cigarrillo al lado. Neko no sabia que responderle, sintió que el maldito color rosa se apoderaba de su rostro y miro a su amigo un poco nerviosa.

-E-Eh-Dijo ella queriendo hablar-N-No se como decírtelo pero…Matt, tu…TU ME GUSTAS!-

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Matt sin entender lo que quería decirle su amiga-Te gusto como un amigo o como pareja?-

-Me gustas como pareja-Comento Neko cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza-S-Siempre me gustaste Matt, me enamore de ti cuando tenia 15 años…a esa edad vi Death Note por primera vez, me gusto el manga y su contenido pero…mas me gustaste tu-

-Bueno, a mi también me gustas, Neko-confesó Matt a la castaña que estaba sonrojada con todo lo que le había dicho-Lo que no entiendo es, como pudiste vivir con ese secreto por 2 años? Que dijeron tus padres al respecto?-

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie-Dijo Neko avergonzada-Lo mantuve en secreto porque…porque si le decía a alguien de quien estaba enamorada me iban a tomar por una loca y una desquiciada, es por eso que lo oculte por casi 2 años hasta ahora. No quería que nadie se avergonzara de mí, se supone que a los 15 años las chicas se enamoran de los chicos que son cantantes de alguna banda popular o actores pero…yo termine eligiendo a un personaje anime-

Matt estaba sorprendido por la habilidad que tenia Neko para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el, y también el tiempo que había llevado escondiendo ese secreto y ahora mismo salía a la luz gracias a su ayuda y a su confesión.

-No te preocupes por lo que los otros digan de ti, lo que cuenta aquí son tus sentimientos-contestó Matt de manera tranquila.

-Bueno, ahora estoy en paz por haberme confesado-Comento Neko feliz-Me siento bien, no se que decir…y…me alegra que también sientas algo por mi-

* * *

Hola!

Lo se, hoy no deberia conectarme pero aprovecho para subir este capitulo del fanfic.

Tambien queria avisarles que estare ocupada con un trabajo de Historia que debo entregar este Miercoles, mañana -supuestamente- me entregan el recuperatorio de Investigacion -esperemos que me haya ido bien- Dx

En fin, dejen reviews y el viernes me conectare para subir el siguiente capitulo :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	23. Atrapados parte 2

Capitulo 23: Atrapados Parte 2

Anteriormente:

Matt estaba sorprendido por la habilidad que tenia Neko para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el, y también el tiempo que había llevado escondiendo ese secreto y ahora mismo salía a la luz gracias a su ayuda y a su confesión.

-No te preocupes por lo que los otros digan de ti, lo que cuenta aquí son tus sentimientos-contestó Matt de manera tranquila.

-Bueno, ahora estoy en paz por haberme confesado-Comento Neko feliz-Me siento bien, no se que decir…y…me alegra que también sientas algo por mi-

* * *

-En todo caso…-Dijo Matt acercándose un poco mas a Neko-Si de verdad te gusto, como dices tu, deberías darme un beso por lo menos o acaso no sabes como hacerlo?-

-Q-QUE?!-Neko estaba sorprendida y puso una cara de "WTF?!"-C-Claro que se hacerlo…l-lo vi en las películas de amor, en los mangas yaoi y en las series de Televisión-

-Igual déjame mostrarte como es -explicó Matt y enseguida beso a la Otaku. Neko mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por unos segundos y después los cerro, correspondió al beso intentando seguir el ritmo de Matt.

- _D-Dios mio…siento que me va a explotar el corazón_ -Pensó Neko sin dejar de besar al gamer- _Era obvio que iba a sentir esto, después de todo es mi primer beso_ -

Neko quiso abrir la boca para dejar entrar aire pero en lugar de eso sintió la lengua de Matt adentrarse en su boca. Ella desde que era niña odiaba a las personas fumadoras, debido a que su mama era fumadora, Neko hizo de todo para convencerla de que no fumara mas y al final logro que ella dejara el cigarrillo. La boca de Matt sabia a Tabaco y Nicotina pero ahora parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

* * *

Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva conectado entre sus bocas. Neko estaba intentando regular la respiración al igual que Matt.

-Eso te hizo feliz igual que a mi, no?-Pregunto Matt en un tono sensual a Neko quien empezaba a tocar su pelo.

-No lo se…me siento rara-Respondió Neko-Me late el corazón muy fuerte…y-y no es la primera vez…bueno, c-creo que besar a alguien no esta nada mal-

-Sabia que ibas a decir eso-Dijo Matt riéndose y toma la mano que Neko tenia apoyada en su cabeza, Neko lo miro a los ojos-Te amo-

-Ah si?-Dijo Neko en modo de burla-Pues, yo igual baka…jajaja-

-Jajaja-se rió Matt volviendo a besar a la Fujoshi apasionadamente.

* * *

La luz se asomaba por la ventana de las duchas del gimnasio de la escuela indicando que estaba amaneciendo aunque hoy el día estaba nublado amenazando que vendría una posible tormenta. Neko y Matt estaban dormidos, abrazados, juntos a ellos había algunos paquetes de comida vacíos y unas latas de refresco también vacías.

Neko fue la primera en despertarse, Matt la siguió después. Neko vio a Matt y le sonrió levemente.

-Hola-Dijo Neko-Como estas? Dormiste bien no?-

-Si-Dijo Matt acomodándose en su lugar y refregándose los ojos con algo de pereza-Que hora es?-

-Son las 9:30 a.m-Dijo Neko mirando su celular-Porque?-

-MIERDA!-Dijo Matt alterado y ve a Neko, se levanta de su lugar-L-Lo siento pero…recordé que tenia algo que hacer, algo importante-

Matt iba a salir pero recordó que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió como si nada.

-Oke, Buena suerte en lo que vayas a hacer Matt!-exclamó Neko al chico Gamer. Los 2 salieron de la escuela y cada quien siguió su camino. Neko tenia suerte de que hoy no hubiera clases ya que casi nadie venia a la escuela por el mal tiempo.

* * *

Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en Matt y en lo que paso anoche…por fin había dado su primer beso! Estaba tan feliz, no sabia porque pero se puso a sonreír y a cantar una canción de Los Beatles.

- _Desmond has his barrow in the market place..._ _Molly is the singer in a band..._ -Canto Neko animada- _Desmond says to Molly "Girl, I like your face"_ _And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand..._ _Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!... __Lala how the life goes on... Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!... Lala how the life goes on_-

-Neko…-

- _Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelry store... Buys a twenty carat golden ring..._ _Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door... And as he gives it to her she begins to sing..._ -Seguía cantando Neko- _Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!... Lala how the life goes on..._ -

-NEKO!-

-QUE?!-Neko dejo de cantar y vio a Kyle detrás de ella-Eeek! K-Kyle! Que haces aquí? Buenos días!-

-Hola Neko! Quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo el pelirrojo a la chica latina. Neko lo miro sin entender a que se refería Kyle, que quería preguntarle?

-Que quieres preguntarme Kyle?-Dijo Neko molesta-Estaba cantando hasta que tu llegaste-

-Eso te quería preguntar-Respondió el judío mirando a su amiga-Porque estabas tan feliz? Y lo mas importante…porque cantabas?-

-No se Kyle, no se…-Respondió la Otaku sonriendo-Estaba cantando porque quise y…DIOS! Soy tan feliz! No lo puedo creer! x3-

-Bueno, me alegro que estés feliz, Neko-dijo Kyle

-Lo se-Comento esta emocionada-Lo que pasa es que…anoche por fin pude darle mi primer beso a Matt-Eso ultimo lo dijo con un leve suspiro y luego reacciona-Por cierto, a donde ibas tan temprano? Yo estaba por volver a mi casa-

-Yo…-Dijo Kyle-P-Pensaba ir a ver a Stan…-

-Por que?-preguntó Neko al chico de ushanka verde.

-Q-Quería estar un rato con el-Respondió Kyle-Somos mejores amigos y c-creo que tengo derecho a pasar un dia junto a el…no solo tu!-

-No se de que me estas hablando Kyle-Dijo Neko-Yo nunca paso tanto tiempo con "Marshmallow"-

-Hey! A ti también te gusta pasar tiempo con Matt!-exclamó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos. Neko se molesto con el comentario de Kyle, que ella pasara tiempo con Matt no significaba que fuera una chica como Wendy, claro que no.

-Me gusta pasar tiempo con Matt porque es mi amigo-Dijo Neko molesta-Mejor dicho, lo era, ahora somos algo más-


	24. Promesas

Capitulo 24: Promesas

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie-Respondió Kyle sonriendo

-Gracias!-Dijo Neko-Sabia que podía confiar en ti! Bueno, ve a ver a Stan que se te hace tarde-

-Ok-Kyle se alejo y empezó a caminar a la casa de Stan **_(Autora: Por cierto, Stan salio del hospital esa mañana)_** Quería preguntarle si ya estaba bien y si aun le dolían los golpes que había recibido la noche de la fiesta.

- _Espero que a Kyle le vaya bien en su encuentro con Stan_ -pensó Neko mirando a Kyle por el rincón de su ojo.

Kyle siguió caminando hasta que llego a la casa de Stan, toco la puerta y la abrió Sharon.

-Hola Kyle, vienes a ver a Stan?-Le pregunto Sharon.

-Si-Respondió Kyle

-Bueno, adelante…esta en su habitación-Le respondió ella dejando pasar a Kyle-Aun no se encuentra bien por los golpes, tiene que descansar-

-Esta bien, solamente vine a ver como estaba-Dijo Kyle-Gracias-

Subió las escaleras a la habitación de su amigo pelinegro, toco la puerta para pedir permiso y escucho un "Si, adelante" de Stan. Kyle abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amigo en la cama con un algodón en la nariz, tenia algo de sangre seca y ahora le habían puesto unas vendas en la frente y unas curitas en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía un leve moretón cerca del ojo derecho pero no era tan grave.

-Stan-Dijo Kyle acercándose a abrazarlo teniendo cuidado de no herirlo mas de lo que ya estaba-Te encuentras bien?-

-S-Si, un poco-Respondió Stan incorporándose hasta quedar sentado de nuevo en la cama-Que haces aquí? A-Acaso viniste a verme?-

-Si-Respondió Kyle-Vine a ver como estabas, en el camino me encontré con Neko. Parecía feliz y además estaba cantando una canción de los Beatles-

-Ah, que bien-Dijo Stan-Me juego lo que quiero a que ya se reconcilio con Matt y son amigos de nuevo-

-Jeje-Dijo Kyle riéndose nerviosamente-Si, ya lo creo-

-Bueno…y…Kyle, me quieres decir algo?-preguntó Stan curioso.

-No, solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que te sientas un poco mejor a pesar de las heridas-Dijo Kyle-Eso es todo-

-Seguro?-Pregunto Stan a modo de interrogatorio-No tienes nada mas que decir?-

-No, nada más, gracias-mintió Kyle, haciendo que Stan levantara una ceja.

-No me estas mintiendo, cierto?-Pregunto Stan-Soy tu mejor amigo Kyle, puedes contarme lo que sea y…se cuando estas mintiendo tonto-

-Agh-Dijo Kyle y suspiro frustrado-Es que…no puedo contártelo, se lo prometí a Neko-

Era cierto, Kyle le había prometido a Neko hace unos momentos no contarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Matt, pero…Vamos! Stan era su mejor amigo y si se lo contaba podía hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie más.

-Bien, y que es? Si se puede saber-preguntó Stan a su mejor amigo.

-Ya dije que no puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí a Neko-Dijo Kyle-Stan…porque insistes tanto en saberlo?-

-Porque somos mejores amigos y nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que nosotros mismos-Comento Stan un poco molesto-Ahora vas a decirme que es lo que te dijo Neko-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kyle molesto-Lo que tengo que decirte es…Neko y Matt se reconciliaron pero, también son novios-

-QUE?!-Stan estaba sorprendido-Eso es todo?! No lo puedo creer…tengo que contárselo a Kenny y Cartman-

Stan estaba por levantarse de su cama pero Kyle lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y mirándolo seriamente.

-No puedes hacer eso…-Dijo Kyle-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Ahhhh...Esta bien...pero solo porque tu es mi mejor amigo-Le prometió Stan decepcionado por no poder contarle a nadie el secreto.

-En serio? Vas a guardar el secreto de Neko?-Pregunto Kyle-GRACIAS! GRACIAS STAN!-

-No hay de que-Respondió Stan-Para eso están los mejores amigos no?-

-Exacto-Dijo Kyle feliz porque Stan prometió guardar el secreto-Bien, debo irme…nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-No te vayas Kyle!-Le pidió Stan y pensó- _Quédate, me siento muy solo :(_ -

-Lo siento Stan pero no quiero que mis padres se enojen por estar tanto tiempo contigo-Dijo Kyle-Si…si quieres mañana vamos juntos a la parada de autobús-se sonroja-N-No me malinterpretes!-

-No pensé nada malo-Dijo Stan y se rie-Jeje, bien…entonces nos vemos mañana Ky-

-Gracias, Stan-dijo Kyle, y enseguida le dio un rápido abrazo. Stan se sonrojo un poco y correspondió al abrazo. Kyle noto el sonrojo y se separo de su amigo-Stan, estas bien? Tienes fiebre?-

-E-Eh?-Dijo Stan dándose cuenta de que se había sonrojado con un simple abrazo de amigos-S-Si, estoy bien Kyle…n-no es nada-

-Ehhh...Ok?-dijo Kyle sonrojado y se levanta para salir de la habitación de Stan-B-Bueno, N-Nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, adiós-Lo saludo Stan. Escucho como Kyle cerraba la puerta, se llevo las manos a la cara ocultando su sonrojo y la vergüenza que sintió al abrazar a su mejor amigo, pensó- _Dios, cada vez es más difícil ocultarle lo que siento…no puedo esperar a que llegue el día de la fiesta de la escuela para decirle lo que siento por él_ -


	25. Inicia la clonacion

Capitulo 25: Inicia la clonación

- _Cuando tendré el coraje de decir lo que siento por él?-_ pensó el pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta aun sonrojado.

Sonó el teléfono de Kyle con la música "Tokyo" de Skrillex, era Kenny. Para que lo llamaba a esa hora? Acaso no podía molestar a otra persona? Como sea, Kyle hizo click en el botón verde de la pantalla táctil y atendió la llamada.

-Que pasa Kenny?-Pregunto Kyle a su amigo pervertido

-Kyle! Tengo que contarte algo genial!-Dijo Kenny emocionado-Podríamos encontrarnos en el lago Sterk en 10 minutos?-

-Kenny, acabo de ir a ver a Stan-Dijo Kyle-No puede ser mañana en la escuela? Debo volver a casa-

-Pero esto es im-por-tan-te-Dijo Kenny separando en silabas la última palabra-Por favor! Ven Kyle, solo es una conversación rápida!-

-Agh, ok-dijo el pelirrojo medio molesto al rubio. Cortó la llamada y empezó a caminar al Lago Sterk para encontrarse con Kenny.

* * *

Mello, Near y Matt nuevamente se encontraban frente al portón de la casa de Coyote. Near llevaba en la mano derecha 3 tubos de ensayo con las muestras de ADN de los 3, siendo sucesor de L decidió etiquetar los tubos con sus nombres reales y los que los hacían pasar de incognito resolviendo el caso Kira y para evitar ser descubiertos por la policía japonesa.

Near toco el timbre y la pantalla se ilumina mostrando de nuevo al guardia vestido de Matrix quien miro a Near seriamente.

-Ah, eres tu-Dijo él un poco molesto-Veo que trajiste a tus amigos-Ve a Mello con desprecio y este le devuelve la misma mirada.

Isabel aparece y aleja al guardia, usaba un top rojo que casi mostraba sus pechos y una Falda del mismo color que mostraba casi todo su muslo.

-Me disculpo por él, es que no tuvo un buen día hoy, pueden entrar-dijo ella abriendo la puerta enseguida con un control.

* * *

Los 3 sucesores de L entraron a la casa y siguieron a Isabel otra vez al elevador para subir al laboratorio de Coyote. Al llegar este estaba ocupado con uno de sus experimentos, vio a Isabel, Mello, Matt y Near, se quito las gafas que protegían sus ojos, se coloco las gafas de sol y se acerco a los chicos.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Coyote-Veo que vinieron tal y como les pedí pero…llegaron tarde, que paso?-

-Nada grave-Dijo Matt avergonzado y un poco sonrojado-S-Surgió un inconveniente…es todo-

Isabel se retiro dejando a los chicos y a Coyote solos otra vez en el laboratorio.

-Solo por curiosidad, por que se tarda un mes para clonar una persona?-preguntó Near al latino.

-Es muy complicado de lo que parece, cuando lo hice por primera vez tardó 3 meses, luego deberían estar agradecidos-Respondió Coyote mirando a Near y a Mello y Matt-Como sea, tienen las muestras de ADN que les pedí?-

-Aquí las tengo-Near le alcanzo los tubos de ensayo etiquetados, Coyote vio los 3 tubos. El primero era de Near, contenía un mechón de su cabello blanco, el 2do de Matt contenía una pequeña gota de su sangre y el ultimo de Mello tenía un trozo de chocolate mordido por el mismo.

-Porque pusiste un chocolate mordido?-Pregunto Coyote mirando a Mello.

-Dijiste que podíamos poner cualquier cosa-Respondió Mello molesto-Y bueno, yo puse uno de mis chocolates-

-Uhm…Cierto...-dijo Coyote mirando los tubos y tomándolos con la mano-Bien, será mejor que analice esto y después me pondré a trabajar con la clonación. Les avisare cuando estarán listos los clones, hasta entonces les sugiero que sean pacientes-

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos-Dijo Matt-No esperes mucho de Mello siendo paciente, el no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos, es ansioso todo el tiempo-

-Cállate Inu-Baka!-Le grito Mello molesto-Yo no soy ansioso-

-Si lo eres…-Dijo Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-De qué lado estas Near?-Pregunto Mello enojado

-De la verdad-contestó el chico albino. Eso solo hizo enojar aun mas a Mello quien lo tomo del cuello de la camisa al albino acercándolo a su rostro y lo mira con un poco de ira en sus ojos, Near seguía con su semblante frio, sin decir nada.

-Ahora vas a recibir un castigo por decir eso pelusa-Dijo Mello enojado mirando fijamente a Near. Near sintió algo de miedo y trago saliva asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Oigan, quieren dejar "eso" para mas tarde?-Les pidió Coyote-Tenemos trabajo que hacer…-

-WT…?-Mello soltó a Near y miro furioso a Coyote-N-No malinterpretes las cosas i-idiota!-Se calma-Bien, que tenemos que hacer?-

-Bueno, para empezar el proceso de clonación primero deben sacarse su ropa para que el proceso funcione-explico Coyote sorprendiendo a los 3 sucesores de L.

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo Mello-P-Pero donde carajo nos sacamos la ropa? No quiero que nadie me vea-

-Beh, no seas tímido Mello-Dijo Matt de manera burlona haciendo enojar a su amigo chocoadicto.

-Voy a llamar a Isabel para que venga a buscar su ropa, si? Pueden empezar a quitárselas-dijo el Brasileño a los sucesores de L.

-Bien, vamos a sacarnos la ropa rápido-sugirió el albino a sus dos amigos, mejor dicho su amigo y su novio.

* * *

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de quitarse la ropa salieron de un cuarto que había en el laboratorio, los 3 estaban temblando de frio debido a que allí el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo y no había mucha calefacción. Coyote los vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió en señal de aprobación.

-De acuerdo, buen trabajo chicos-Los felicito Coyote-Ahora pasemos a la siguiente sala, debo hacerles un chequeo para saber que todo está en perfecto estado y tambien saber cómo debo fabricar a sus clones-

-Isabel va a ayudarlos a acomodar los aparatos, ok?-dijo Coyote y Isabel entra enseguida a la sala con sus ropas reveladoras y ajustadas, sonrojando a Matt, quien desvió la mirada al piso para no sentir que estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

Isabel llevo a Mello a colocarse contra una pared de color blanco, acomodo a Near junto a el y a Matt al lado del albino, saco un reflector y prendió una luz de color verde que encegueció a Mello.

-O-Oye Isabel no puedes bajar un poco el volumen de la luz?-Dijo Mello entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento pero esta luz es necesaria para el proceso del chequeo corporal-Respondió Isabel quien tomo unas gafas transparentes y se las coloco para proteger sus ojos-Bien, los dejo con Coyote para empezar el chequeo…volveré después con su ropa y para ver cómo les fue-

* * *

1000 disculpas si estoy un largo tiempo sin actualizar fanfics u_u

A mi pen-drive le entro un virus y no lo puedo arreglar, así que no puedo seguir dibujando y tampoco continuar este fanfic ni el de H.O.T.D, ni ningún otro fanfic.  
Lo siento, no puedo reponer todo porque me llevaría tiempo :'( ademas ahí había cosas viejas TT_TT -entre esas cosas, dibujos, doujinshis descargados de internet y imágenes yaoi regaladas o bajadas también de internet-

En fin, lamento si me demoro con los fanfics Oke? Gracias por su comprension y...Coyote, por favor se paciente y no te descontroles, ya buscare una solucion al problema y volveremos a seguir el fanfic de H.O.T.D

Un saludo! Dejen reviews

N3k00-Ch4N


	26. Inicia la clonacion Parte 2

Capitulo 26: Inicia la Clonación Parte 2.

-Bien, empecemos con el proceso de clonación. Y…por cierto, deben mostrar todo su cuerpo, por eso saquen las manos de sus genitales, por favor-dijo Coyote a Near, que se tapaba la área íntima.

-P-Pero n-no quiero que Mello y Matt me vean-Dijo Near avergonzado.

-Por dios, no seas tímido Near-Dijo Matt molesto haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Coyote.

-Es solo sacar las manos-dijo Mello, acercando sus manos a los genitales de Near, logrando que tuviera la cara roja.

-E-Es verdad…-dijo Near avergonzado mirando a su novio. Mello ayudo a Near a retirar las manos de ese "lugar" y después volvió al sitio que le habían asignado. Coyote oprimió un botón de la maquina y esta comenzó a hacer un ruido ensordecedor, al parecer era el motor arrancando.

-EL MOTOR NECESITA CALENTARSE UN POCO-Les grito Coyote a los sucesores de L-LO SIENTO! ESTO HA ESTADO APAGADO MUCHO TIEMPO!-

-NO IMPORTA!-Le contesto Matt gritándole de la misma manera. Una vez que la maquina se calentó, el escaneo corporal comenzó. Fue rápido, tal y como había dicho Coyote, no duro tanto, solo 10 minutos de escaneo corporal a cada uno de los 3 sucesores de L, Miro por una pantalla holográfica los datos de los 3 sucesores de L que mostraba la computadora mientras apagaba la maquina de escaneo.

 **Datos de las personas seleccionadas para la Clonación:**

Nombre: Nate River/ Near

Edad: 17

Altura: 1,55 mts

País de Origen: Inglaterra

Fecha de Nacimiento:

Nombre: Mihael Kheel/ Mello

Edad: 19

Altura: 1,71 mts **_(Autora: Wow! Mello y yo casi tenemos la misma altura jeje)_**

País de Origen: Eslovenia (?) **_(Autora: Si ese país existe háganmelo saber)_**

Nombre: Mail Jeevas/Matt

Edad: 19

Altura: 1,67 mts

País de Origen: ?

-Felizmente, el escaneo fue un éxito-dijo Isabel satisfecha por el resultado de la operación.  
-Y ahora?-preguntó Matt aun desnudo al Brasileño.

-Ahora pueden ir a cambiarse chicos-Dijo Coyote-Les diré cuando estarán listos los clones, pero antes les avisare si el examen de chequeo corporal estuvo bien o no…-

* * *

Los chicos le agradecieron a Coyote, Isabel les dio la ropa que llevaban puesta antes de hacer el examen y los 3 fueron corriendo a un cuarto que había ahí para cambiarse. Los 3 sucesores entraron al cuarto, tomaron la ropa y se fueron a distintos lugares de la habitación a cambiarse.

-Cuanto tiempo tardara el proceso?-preguntó Matt poniéndose la ropa interior.

-No sé-dijo Near también poniéndose su ropa.

-Y que harán nuestros clones antes de ir al universo del Manga?-preguntó Mello reflexivo. Matt y Near no supieron que responder hasta que Near hablo. Tal vez no fuera la mejor respuesta pero, era algo que debía decir…

-Ni idea, supongo que…Coyote los entrenara para lo que deban hacer una vez en el universo del Manga-Dijo Near-O se Irán desarrollando de a poco durante el proceso de clonación-

* * *

Kyle había llegado al Lago Sterk, se puso a buscar a Kenny con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en uno de los troncos que había en el pasto. Kyle hizo una tos falsa para llamar su atención y logro que Kenny lo mirara.

-Kyle, viniste-Dijo Kenny levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su amigo-Como te fue con la visita a Stan?-

-Estuvo bien, eso creo…-dijo Kyle acordándose de su interacción con el pelinegro-Como sea, para que me llamaste Kenny? Acaso tienes algo importante que decirme?-

-Si!-Dijo Kenny emocionado, antes miro para todos lados y después volvió a mirar a Kyle para decirle en voz baja-Puedes creer que Neko y Matt son novios?-

-QUE?!-Kyle estaba sorprendido…si el no le había dicho el secreto y tampoco Stan, entonces quien había sido? Solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso, esa persona era Cartman.

-Como lo supiste?-preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo de ese estado. Kenny solo se encogió de hombros y se rió negando con la cabeza de manera burlona haciendo enojar a su amigo judío.

-Como lo supe preguntas tu? Que tonto eres Kyle-Dijo Kenny riéndose-Lo supe gracias a Cartman, el me contó que anoche encerró a Neko y Matt en el gimnasio de la escuela para que pudieran reconciliarse, había hecho lo mismo con Nicole y Token para emparejarlos, recuerdas?-

-Ah, S-Si…lo recuerdo-Dijo Kyle pero enseguida reacciono-Y ESE GORDO DE MIERDA TE DIJO TODO?! Juro que voy a matarlo-

-Cálmate, cálmate, Kyle. Él hizo una buena acción para que ellos dos volviesen a ser pareja-dijo Kenny en un tono tranquilo. Pero eso solo hizo molestar más a Kyle.

-No me voy a quedar tranquilo, se que el gordo infeliz va a contarle a todos como logro juntar de nuevo a Neko y Matt-Dijo Kyle-No puedo dejar que eso pase, le prometí a Neko que guardaría el secreto, voy a hacer que Cartman también guarde el secreto-

* * *

Mas tarde Kyle se encontraba en la casa del gordo de mierda, es decir, Cartman. Los 2 llevaban un buen rato peleando porque Kyle intentaba convencer a su gordo amienemigo que guardara el secreto de la relación entre Neko y Matt pero Cartman se rehusaba a colaborar.

-SUÉLTAME JUDÍO!-Grito Cartman tirado en el piso y con Kyle arriba de este-DEBO DECIRLES A TODOS EL SECRETO!-

-NO!-Le grito Kyle enojado sin soltar a Cartman-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie el secreto Cartman, Kenny lo sabe pero aun así…no se lo cuentes a nadie mas-

-Y por que yo debo guardar el secreto? No veo ningún motivo para eso!-exclamó Cartman molesto.

-Porque aunque se que no te agrada Neko deberías hacer ese favor, no lo crees?-Pregunto Kyle enojado y levantándose para poder ayudar a Cartman a incorporarse pero cuando lo iba a ayudar este pensaba escaparse-HEY! QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ESCAPARTE?!-Kyle hizo una leve presión en el hombro de su amienemigo haciendo que lo paralizara y nuevamente cayera al suelo, Cartman levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Me Rindo!-Dijo Cartman un poco asustado-Esta bien, tu ganas rata judía, no le diré a nadie lo que paso entre el maricón de Neko y la gallina pelirroja de Matt-


	27. Confianza

Capitulo 27: Confianza

-Que bueno!-exclamó Kenny contento entrando a la casa-Y por cierto no quieres que te ayudemos en algo? Como lo de tu atracción hacia Wendy?-

-C-Como mierda lo sabes?-Pregunto Cartman sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que le pregunto Kenny-Q-Quien te c-contó eso?!-

-Nadie, pero…es muy evidente que Wendy te gusta-Dijo Kenny y agrego en tono de broma-Hay que admitirlo, son el uno para el otro-

-Si-Dijo Kyle siguiéndole el juego-Son la pareja de hijos de puta desgraciados perfecta jajajaja-

-Cállense!-exclamó Cartman molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, quieres mi ayuda o no?-preguntó el rubio pervertido al castaño.

-Sí necesito de su ayuda-admitió el gordo para el chico de ojos azules, en cuanto Kyle trataba de contener sus risas.

-Bien, ya me calme…-Dijo Kyle controlando sus risas-Em, que te parece si le confiesas a Wendy lo que sientes por ella el dia de la fiesta de verano? Eh?-

De repente suena el celular de Kenny, atiende el mensaje y era de Neko. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

Como no tengo Whatsapp te mando un mensaje Kenny, me llego por facebook un aviso de Bebe diciendo que mañana vayamos al auditorio si o si en el 1er recreo para el ensayo general de _Grace_.

Espero tu respuesta!

-Y…hablando de la fiesta de Verano-Dijo Kenny haciendo que Kyle y Cartman lo miraran-Vean el mensaje que me mando Neko-

-Uhm...entiendo. Pero como crees que puedo llamar la atención de Wendy?-preguntó Cartman curioso a los dos.

-Bueno, conociendo a Wendy, creó que ella gustarán los halagos a su cuerpo como lo de sus tetas y de su culo, ya que sabe que su cuerpo es bonito-dijo Kenny con un tono pervertido.

* * *

Matt, Mello y Near salieron de la casa de Coyote, Matt estaba un poco preocupado por el tema de los clones, Near Seguía indiferente como siempre aun después de la prueba de chequeo corporal Seguía con esa actitud, Mello estaba nervioso y ninguno de los otros 2 sucesores de L sabia el motivo.

-O-Oye Mello-Pregunto Near-Te pasa algo?-

-Que? A mi? N-No, no me pasa nada Near-Respondió Mello con una sonrisita falsa-Tranquilo, estoy bien-

-Fue lo de estar desnudo o el cuerpo de Isabel?-preguntó Matt, molestando a Near un poco.

-Q-Que?!-Mello estaba sorprendido-C-Claro que N-No! no es eso...-

-Entonces que es Mello?-Pregunto el albino-Que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?-

-Es algo personal Near-Respondió Mello sin mirarlo.

-Pero que es? Yo soy tu novio. Puedo ayudarte-dijo Near al chico mayor preocupado. Mello lo miro y no supo que responderle, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

-N-No, no necesito que me ayudes Near-Dijo Mello-En serio, estoy bien-

Empezó a caminar mas rápido dejando confundidos a Matt y a Near que se miraron el uno al otro con cara de "WTF?" Que le estaba pasando a Mello? Porque se comportaba así? Near por un momento pensó que Mello ya no lo quería pero y si eso no era cierto? Y si algo malo le estaba pasando y no lo quería contar? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, como desearía que L estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

- _Que será lo que esta pasando con Mello?_ -pensó Matt intrigado con la aptitud de su mejor amigo.

-Oye Matt, ahora que lo pienso…tu eres le mejor amigo de Mello, verdad?-Dijo Near mirándolo-Porque no hablas tu con el y luego me cuentas todo a mi? A ver si los 2 podemos ayudarlo?-

-Tienes razón-dijo el gamer concordando con la idea del albino. Solo esperaba que mientras se llevara a cabo ese plan, Mello no lo golpeara porque Near lo mando a espiarlo o interrogarlo mejor dicho. Matt trago saliva nerviosamente y se acerco a Mello corriendo ya que este estaba caminando muy rápido.

-Hey Mells!-Lo llamo Matt haciendo que Mello lo mirada de mala manera-Lo siento, es decir, Mello…se puede saber que te pasa? Soy tu mejor amigo, si no quieres decírselo a Near puedes contármelo a mi-

-Agh, de acuerdo…-Dijo Mello, ve hacia atrás jurando que Near no les siguiera el paso y le dijo en voz baja-El problema es con Near, aquí somos pareja y todo eso pero…que pasara cuando volvamos al manga? Tendré que terminar con el y no quiero hacerle daño…y tu tendrás que dejar a Neko-

-Ya te dije que no pienso volver al manga, me gusta estar aquí Mello-Dijo Matt molesto por lo que le dijo su rubio chocoadicto amigo-Y que tal si mandamos a los clones, pero con la memoria borrada sobre lo que ocurrió aquí? Así no tendríamos que irnos al manga-

-No suena mal-Dijo Mello-Podría funcionar, vamos a decírselo a Coyote, verdad? El tiene que saber eso-

-Claro que si, vamos a decírselo-Dijo Matt animado-Bien, gracias por contarme tu problema Mello. No te pongas nervioso, confía en mi, sabes que soy tu amigo y siempre te voy a ayudar-

* * *

En la casa-laboratorio de Coyote, Isabel se estaba ocupando de ordenar los archivos de los sucesores de L para tenerlos listos para la clonación cuando escucha que alguien la llama, por un momento ignoro el llamado pero después sintió unas manos taparle los ojos y ella sonrió porque ya sabia quien era.

-Quien esta detrás de ti y como se llama?-Pregunto la persona que le tapaba los ojos a la chica.

-No lo se…podrías decirme tu nombre?-Pregunto Isabel aguantando la risa.

-Soy yo, Coyote-dijo el chico en un tono burlón y sacando sus manos de sus ojos. Isabel le dio un tierno y cálido abrazo, abrazo que el Brasileño correspondió gustoso. Después de un momento se separaron para volver a mirarse a los ojos, Isabel estaba riéndose y tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Y…Para que viniste a verme?-Le pregunto Isabel-Acaso tienes una sorpresa para mi?-

-Pensaba invitarte a salir esta noche-Le dijo Coyote regalándole una sonrisa a su chica-Y tengo algo especial e importante que decirte…así que quiero que te arregles y te pongas bonita si?-

-Claro!-Dijo Isabel animada. Coyote le dio un beso y después se fue a continuar trabajando en su clonación.


	28. La Propuesta

Nota: Decidí hacer un capitulo especial sobre Coyote e Isabel. así que perdón si los demás personajes no aparecen pero es que el capitulo esta 100 % dedicado a ellos!

Espero que sea de tu agrado Coyote! lamento no haber puesto tus sugerencias pero, creo que mis ideas quedaban mejor en este capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 28: La Propuesta

Anteriormente:

-Pensaba invitarte a salir esta noche-Le dijo Coyote regalándole una sonrisa a su chica-Y tengo algo especial e importante que decirte…así que quiero que te arregles y te pongas bonita si?-

-Claro!-Dijo Isabel animada. Coyote le dio un beso y después se fue a continuar trabajando en su clonación.

* * *

- _Espero que todo lo de esta noche salga bien_ -pensó Coyote animado con lo que iba a pasar.

Ya bien entrada la noche, las calles del centro de South Park empezaban a iluminarse y a tomar algo de vida, se cerraban algunos locales temprano para que se den paso a las aperturas de los restaurantes, el cine en función trasnoche y algunos bares y clubes nocturnos nuevos que se construyeron en la ciudad.

En una casa estilo futurista con un laboratorio dentro, se encontraba un chico pelinegro en su habitación cambiándose de ropa y mirándose en el espejo del baño. Quería que todo saliera perfecto, hoy tendría una cita con su novia pero también planeaba que pasara algo mas, el pensaba pedirle que se casaran.

Se puso un saco de color negro que hacia juego con su camisa del mismo color, llevaba puestos unos jeans de color celeste claro y zapatos de color marrón claro. Vio una cajita de color rojo con un moño arriba y la guardo en el bolsillo de su saco. Salio de la habitación y espero a que su novia bajara.

* * *

10 minutos mas tarde Isabel apareció, salio por el elevador, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul noche con cintura ajustada y un escote en V con los breteles cruzados en la espalda, estaba maquillada con un labial de color rosa y sombra de ojos blanca. Su pelo estaba suelto recogido por una vincha de color negra.

-Como me veo?-Le pregunto ella a su novio quien estaba atontado con la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos. Enseguida reacciono.

-T-Te ves m-muy linda-Dijo Coyote sonrojado-Y-Ya nos vamos? No queremos llegar tarde a cenar-

-De acuerdo-Isabel tomo el brazo de su novio y los 2 salieron de la casa, fueron al garaje a buscar el auto de Coyote, era un auto de color azul noche al igual que el vestido de Isabel. Ambos se subieron al auto, Coyote arranco y salieron de la casa por el portón negro que servia también para atender a las visitas.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la casa, Coyote empezó a conducir hasta la salida de South Park. Isabel no entendía porque se iban del pueblo, que era lo que tenia planeado su novio? Dijo que era algo especial, ya no podía contener mas su emoción y la intriga la comía viva.

-A donde vamos, amor?-Pregunto Isabel a su novio.

-Es una sorpresa, no querrás echarla a perder-Respondió Coyote-Quieres escuchar algo de música en el viaje?-

-Claro!-Dijo Isabel, abrió el compartimiento del auto donde se guardaban los discos y saco un CD de Queen y se pusieron a escucharlo juntos durante el viaje. Al rato Isabel se había quedado dormida por el sonido de la música.

-Isabel, Isabel amor, despierta…ya llegamos-Dijo Coyote despertando a su novia.

-Nnngh?-Esta abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y ve un edificio grande y elegante frente a ella en la ventana del auto-D-Donde estamos?-

-Esta es tu sorpresa-Dijo Coyote sonriéndole a su novia-Te invite a cenar afuera de South Park, que te parece?-

-Me encanta!-Dijo Isabel-Gracias Coyote!-Abrió la puerta del auto y bajo seguida de Coyote, los 2 empezaron a subir las escaleras del Restaurante y entraron en el.

* * *

El lugar era hermoso, había muchas personas, se oían las conversaciones y Coyote pudo escuchar que pasaban Música Clásica en los parlantes instalados en las paredes del restaurante. Una mesera los acompaño a su mesa que se ubicaba junto a la ventana, los 2 se sentaron y la mesera les dio la carta para ir mirando la orden.

-No me esperaba que me invitaras a un lugar así-Dijo Isabel mirando a su novio a los ojos.

-Siendo mi novia te mereces lo mejor, no lo crees?-Pregunto Coyote haciendo que los 2 se rieran levemente, Coyote bajo un segundo su mirada al bolsillo derecho de su saco viendo si la cajita Seguía ahí y si, en efecto, aun Seguía ahí.


	29. Nos Casamos?

Capitulo 29: Nos Casamos?

Un rato más tarde la mesera les trajo la comida que ellos habían ordenado, mientras comían Coyote y Isabel se pusieron a charlar de cosas triviales o sin sentido alguno. Coyote estaba un poco más nervioso, cosa que preocupo a su novia.

-O-Oye, estas bien?-Le pregunto Isabel preocupada.

-Eh?-Dijo Coyote-S-Si, n-no es nada grave…estoy pensando en la sorpresa que tengo para ti y no quiero que se arruine-

-Ah bueno, pero no pienses eso amor-Dijo Isabel-Todo va a salir bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa yo te digo con toda confianza que va a salir bien…tranquilo-

* * *

Después de comer los 2 salieron del Restaurante, Coyote entro al auto junto con Isabel y empezó a conducir un poco más lejos en lugar de ir a South Park para volver a casa. Isabel se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla, todo estaba oscuro, Isabel pudo ver una cabaña iluminada a lo lejos con un balcón junto a un lago.

-Q-Que es este lugar?-Pregunto Isabel mientras Coyote estacionaba el auto frente a la cabaña.

-Es una sorpresa que seguro te gustara-dijo el chico latino a la latina. Ambos bajaron del auto otra vez y entraron a la cabaña, Isabel tenia un poco de frió así que Coyote le puso su chaqueta y salieron al balcón.

Al salir había una mesa de vidrio de esas que se ponen en los cafés de la playa con 2 sillas de metal estilo victorianas, sobre la mesa había unas flores de color violeta –Lavandas- 2 platos con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de café al lado de estos.

-Wow! Es hermoso-Dijo Isabel sorprendida, siente que Coyote toma su mano-C-Coyote? Sucede algo?-Se voltea a mirarlo.

Coyote se arrodilla delante de ella, le pide que le de una cajita que hay en la chaqueta y ella se la entrega. Estaba sorprendida, acaso esto estaba pasando…? No podía ser cierto, debía estar soñando o algo así.

-Isabel…-Le dijo Coyote-Am, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho…que siempre me apoyaste en todo, daría mi vida por ti y eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, así que…quiero preguntarte algo-Abre la cajita y se ve un anillo de oro blanco con un Rubí en forma de corazón en el centro-I-Isabel, Nos casamos?-

-SI, ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO!-exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa animada y empezó a besar a su novio. Dejaron de besarse por unos momentos, Coyote le coloco el anillo a su chica y se dieron un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

* * *

Neko se encontraba en su casa mirando una película en la televisión de la sala, eran las 22:15 p.m, mañana tenia que ir a clases pero no tenia sueño, quería ver algo para poder conciliar el sueño. Al rato los parpados le pesaban, no quería dormirse, intento mantener los ojos abiertos frente a la pantalla del televisor pero de inmediato se quedo dormida con el control remoto en la mano.

-Neko. Neko…-

-Nnngh…-

-Neko!-La llamo Matt-Despierta, soy yo! Matt-

-Q-Que?!-Neko empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a Matt delante de ella-Waaah! Matt, q-que carajo haces aquí?!-

-Vine a despertarte, ya que tienes clases mañana y tienes que dormir en tu cama-Dijo el chico gamer preocupado por ella. Neko se acomodo en el sofá y de nuevo estaba cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

-No quiero…-Dijo ella cansada-No me quiero levantar, porque mejor no te quedas? Te extrañe todo el jodido día Baka-

-Estuvimos juntos hoy a la mañana-Le dijo Matt riéndose y luego deja de reírse para hablar con más seriedad-Ya, en serio…vamos a tu cama, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-

-Oke…vamos, pero con una condición-Le dijo Neko despierta, sentándose en el sofá con los brazos apenas extendidos-Me cargas?-

-Ok, no hay problema-contestó el chico gamer en un tono calmo y levantó con facilidad a su novia. Matt empezó a subir las escaleras cargando a Neko a su habitación y de la nada Neko se quedo dormida apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Matt se sentía un poco incomodo por la posición de Neko-Hey, Neko no te duermas ahora!-

La zarandeo un poco para despertarla pero no hubo caso, Neko estaba de lo más contenta durmiendo en su pecho y no se quería despertar. Matt abrió la puerta de la habitación llevándola a su cama y la recostó en ella, Matt se sentó junto a Neko y se quedo mirándola dormir por unos minutos.

- _Ella es muy linda_ -pensó Matt mirándola con cariño. Al poco tiempo el también se quedo dormido abrazando a su novia, Neko sonrio en sueños pero al parecer Matt se dio cuenta, entreabrió un ojo para verla sonreír y luego se quedo dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Neko se despertó a las 8:00 a.m, se acordó que hoy tenía el ensayo general del baile para la fiesta de la escuela. Enseguida se cambio, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Entro a su habitación, vio a su cama, pensó que Matt se había ido temprano pero cuando bajo se encontró con Matt preparándole café.

-M-Matt!-Dijo Neko-H-Hola…pensé que te habías ido temprano, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

-Hola Neko-La saludo Matt-Dormiste bien? Espero que si…logre prepararte algo de café, me costo mucho aprender a usar la maquina pero ojala me haya salido bien-

Sirve un líquido negro espeso que parecía ser el café y le entrego la taza a Neko. Neko miro con un poco de desconfianza la taza, Aquello era café? Si era eso, entonces se veía horrible.

- _Espero que esto de verdad sea café…_ -Pensó Neko con un poco de desconfianza. Neko cerro los ojos, se llevo la taza a su boca y empezó a beber el liquido negro…Que carajo era eso? Esa cosa no era café! El café no sabe tan mal ni tiene gusto a quemado.

-Y? Que te parece?-Pregunto Matt. Neko fingió que le gustaba y se trago lo poco que había tomado del "café", miro a su novio y le sonrió.

-E-Esta bueno…-Dijo Neko-M-Me gusto mucho…-

Se levanto de la mesa de la cocina, abrió un tarro de galletas, saco un paquete de Oreos rellenas de mantequilla de maní y se comió 3 Oreos del paquete. Salio de la cocina, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir de su casa para ir a la escuela pero Matt la detuvo.

-Que quieres Ma…?-Neko no pudo terminar de hablar porque Matt la había besado, Neko se sorprendió y se separo de el rápidamente-Porque hiciste eso?!-

-Quería desearte suerte-Dijo Matt-Ahora vete sino vas a llegar tarde a clases-

-Si, lo que digas-Dijo Neko acomodándose la mochila, abrió la puerta de su casa y salio para encontrarse con los chicos en la parada de Autobús.


	30. Grace-Ensayo General

Capitulo 30: _Grace_ –Ensayo General.

Neko llego a la parada de autobús y se encontró con Kenny, Cartman y Kyle, Stan aun no había llegado y eso le pareció raro a Neko. Quiso preguntarles a los chicos que había pasado con el pelinegro pero su pensamiento cambio rápidamente al verlo caminar a lo lejos hacia la parada, caminaba tranquilo como si estuviera alejado de la realidad.

-Hey Stan!-Lo llamo Kyle haciéndolo reaccionar y correr hacia ellos-Al parecer ya te sientes mejor-

-Si, algo así…-Le respondió el chico a su mejor amigo

-Como pasaste la noche, Marica con orejas de gato? Matt te folló? JA JA JA!-rió el gordo castaño molestando a la Fujoshi.

-Como te tratan los golpes y las heridas, Stan?-Pregunto Kenny

-Estoy bien, ya no me duelen tanto los golpes pero las heridas van a tardar en sanar-Le respondió Stan-Oigan, que vamos a hacer en la escuela?-

-Am, Wendy me mando un mensaje diciendo que teníamos que reunirnos todos en el auditorio después del recreo para hacer el ensayo general de _Grace_ -Le dijo Neko-Así que, si o si tenemos que estar ahí-

-Y como va tu relación con la gallina pelirroja, Marica?-Pregunto Cartman haciendo enojar a Neko.

-De eso te quería hablar yo, imbecil-Le dijo Neko enojada acercándose al gordo infeliz-Quien te mando a que le cuentes a Kenny que salgo con Matt, eh?!-

-Nadie, se me escapo por si solo-Dijo Cartman-Pero por una vez en tu puta vida piensa que ahora estas con Matt gracias a mi, no lo crees? Así que no puedes golpearme por ello-

-Mierda, es verdad-Pensó Neko conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su rival. En eso el autobús de la escuela llego, aunque el conductor estuviera sobrio otra vez estaciono mal atropellando a Kenny y matándolo.

-Dios mio! Mataron a Kenny-Dijo Stan al ver lo que paso con Kenny gracias al autobús escolar.

-Hijo de puta!-Dijo Kyle como siempre lo hace cada vez que Stan dice que mataron a su amigo pervertido. Los 3 chicos y Neko subieron al autobús y fueron a la escuela como si nada dejando a Kenny muerto en el suelo. Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a su salón de clases, al entrar casi todos le preguntaron a Stan si ya se encontraba mejor y sin aun le dolían los golpes y el contesto que estaba bien y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Y por cierto, como va tu relación con Wendy?-preguntó Neko al gordo por sí había logrado llevarse bien con ella.

-E-Eso que te importa?-Le pregunto Cartman indiferente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Wendy había entrado al salón de clases, estaba feliz, mas de lo normal. Neko nunca la veía de esa manera y mucho menos los Martes por la mañana.

-Hola Wendy!-La saludo Bebe-Oye, porque estas tan feliz?-

-No es nada, Bebe…sigo pensando en el chico misterioso que me salvo la otra noche en la fiesta de Neko, es todo-Dijo Wendy feliz-No puedo evitar preguntarme quien habrá sido el chico que tuvo el valor de golpear a Gregory para salvarme-

- _Si tan solo supiera que fui yo el que la salve esa noche…_ -Pensó Cartman avergonzado porque no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a la pelinegra.

- _Pobre Cartman…Que puedo hacer para que diga la verdad?_ -pensó Kenny mirando al castaño y dándose cuenta de que fue él quien salvó a Wendy.

* * *

Las clases pasaron y después del primer recreo los chicos y chicas del ultimo curso de la escuela se dirigían al auditorio para cambiarse de ropa y hacer el ensayo general de _Grace_ para la fiesta de verano de la escuela que iba a ser el viernes. Cartman fue el ultimo en salir seguido de Kenny que caminaba rápido detrás del para alcanzarlo.

-Cartman…-Dijo Kenny-Cartman…-

-Que quieres?-Le pregunto Cartman molesto-Kenny? N-No era que estabas muerto?-

 _Ni me molesta y tampoco me quitaría tiempo decirte que soy Inmortal…_

Ese pensamiento sarcástico lo hizo la conciencia de Kenny pero este reacciono antes que ella y respondió la pregunta de Cartman.

-Eso no importa-Le respondió el rubio cenizo-Me contaste la otra vez que le salvaste la vida a Wendy en la fiesta de Neko, si ella no te invito…como entraste a la fiesta?-

-Me escondí en una de las mesas de comida-Respondió Cartman, algo típico de el-Si, te lo conté…y que? A que viene ese comentario?-

-Pues nada…pensaba que podía ayudarte a que le digas a Wendy la verdad-Dijo Kenny-Puedes decirle que tú le salvaste la vida esa noche-

-Q-Que?!-Dijo Cartman shockeado y sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo pervertido **_(Autora: Acabo de hacer una rima xD)_** -No! K-Kenny, no quiero que ella piense algo malo de mi…quiero que sea un secreto para ella y para los demás y…y si Neko se llega a enterar de que me escondí en su fiesta me matara ya que no estaba invitado-

-Creo que debes contárselo solamente a Wendy, ya que ella está agradecida por lo que hiciste-recomendó el rubio pervertido para su amigo castaño.

-N-No se Kenny, crees que esa mariconada dara resultado?-Pregunto Cartman indeciso.

-Agh, de acuerdo…si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo-Dijo Kenny y enseguida entro al auditorio para buscar a Wendy-Wendy! Hay algo que Cartman quiere decirte-La llamo. Cartman enseguida corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Kenny para detenerlo y lo tomo del brazo.

-Callate!-Le grito Cartman-No le digas nada!-

-Decirme que?-Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Cartman y Kenny. Cartman se volteo para ver a la chica que estaba detrás de el y Kenny igual…era Wendy!


	31. Baile Escolar y confesiones

Capitulo 31: Baile Escolar y confesiones

Anteriormente:

-Agh, de acuerdo…si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo-Dijo Kenny y enseguida entro al auditorio para buscar a Wendy-Wendy! Hay algo que Cartman quiere decirte-La llamo. Cartman enseguida corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Kenny para detenerlo y lo tomo del brazo.

-Callate!-Le grito Cartman-No le digas nada!-

-Decirme que?-Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Cartman y Kenny. Cartman se volteo para ver a la chica que estaba detrás de el y Kenny igual…era Wendy!

- _Holy Shit!_ -Pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Bueno, que es?-preguntó la pelinegra de boina rosa.

-Ehm...bueno...Que…Wendy, fui yo quien te salvó de Gregory en la fiesta de Neko-dijo Cartman esperando de alguna reacción negativa de la chica, pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

-En serio? Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme salvado, Cartman-exclamó Wendy agradecida por lo que le había dicho Cartman dándole un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a los demás. Wendy se dio cuenta de la situación y reacciono-Ejem, bueno…empezamos con el ensayo o no?-

-Claro, solo falta que tú y Cartman se arreglen y empezamos a ensayar-Dijo Bebe usando la camisa sin mangas con la falda roja que le había traído Wendy para el ensayo general, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta gracias a un pañuelo rojo cereza.

Una vez que Wendy y Cartman se arreglaron comenzó el ensayo general, todos bailaban bien pero las estrellas del ensayo fueron Wendy y Cartman, al parecer las prácticas en casa habían servido de algo.

-Eres un bueno bailando, Cartman-le dijo Wendy al mirar como bailaba.  
-Gracias, tu también lo eres –Le dijo el chico castaño riéndose-Por lo menos los ensayos en tu casa valieron la pena-

* * *

Cuando el ensayo acabo, Todos aplaudieron y se felicitaron los unos con los otros por su trabajo. En eso entro la Directora y los vio a todos con el vestuario de la coreografía. La directora había escuchado el ensayo desde su oficina así que también entro para aplaudirles a los chicos y a las chicas.

-Felicitaciones chicos-Dijo la directora-veo que ya están listos para la fiesta del viernes, me gusto mucho su ensayo, no lo vi pero lo escuche desde mi oficina, estuvieron perfectos-

-Gracias señorita directora pero…no podríamos haber realizado esto sin ayuda de Wendy y Neko-Dijo Kyle dándole crédito a la pelinegra y a su amiga Fujoshi.

-De nada. Pero los otros también ayudaron-dijeron las dos agradecidas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia delante de los demás, que aplaudieron por la amabilidad de las chicas.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, al terminar la escuela cada uno se fue para su casa. Stan y Neko se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro para poder ensayar la canción " _Sugar_ " le quedaban solo 2 dias de ensayo ya que el viernes seria la fiesta de la escuela y debían estar listos si o si. Mientras iban caminando a la casa de Stan a Neko le sonó el teléfono y tenia 3 mensajes de Matt y decían lo siguiente:

Mensaje de Matt (1): **Holaz Neko! Como te fue en el enzayo?**

Mensaje de Matt (2): **Neko…te extraño! Me extrañas? :'c**

Mensaje de Matt (3): **NO ME IGNORES! CONTESTAME! Dx**

-Que pasa Neko? Matt te esta mandando mensajes?-Le pregunto Stan a la latina quien asintió con la cabeza-Entonces, que esperas? Contéstale, es tu novio después de todo-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Neko, abrió la casilla de mensajes y empezó a responder los mensajes de su chico gamer Kawaii y Ukeable **_(Autora: Esa es mi opinión de el por su conducta en un Fanfic en donde el y Beyond son novios x3)_**

Respuesta de Neko (1): Me fue bien, gracias por preguntar Matty :3, Que haces?

Respuesta de Neko (2): Estuviste conmigo anoche lo olvidaste xD? Supongo que aun estas en mi casa…es obvio que me ibas a extrañar si me fui temprano a clases jeje

Respuesta de Neko (3): No te ignoro! Es solo que no puedo atender los mensajes estando en la escuela Baka xD

-Buena respuesta, Neko-comentó Stan a su amiga fujoshi.

-Gracias, Stan. Es que me gusta ser graciosa con mis respuestas-dijo Neko esperando la respuesta de su novio. Llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, este tenía llaves y abrió la puerta, entro primero y Neko entro siguiéndolo después.

-Ya estoy en casa!-Dijo Stan y no responde nadie, ve a Neko-Bueno, creo que mis padres no están en casa, vamos a ensayar a la sala?-al ver que Neko no dijo nada los 2 fueron a la sala pero para su sorpresa –mas para la de Stan que para la de Neko- se encontraron con Shelly, la hermana de Stan mirando algo en la tele-S-Shelly? Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a quedarme un tiempo con mama y papa mojón-Dijo Shelly mirando la pantalla de la tele haciendo zapping con el control remoto.

-Entiendo, podrías irte de la sala? Mi amiga y yo tenemos que ensayar-Le pidió Stan mientras le decía a Neko que entrara a la sala. Neko no le tenia miedo a Shelly es solo que esa era la primera vez que la veía y no le agradaba mucho encontrarla ahí y que le hiciera bullying a su propio hermano.

-Lo siento, pero yo llegue primera así que estoy buscando una película o algo interesante que ver en la tele, así que yo les pido que se vayan a otra parte par de mojones-Dijo Shelly molesta mirando a Stan y a Neko.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas-Dijo Stan y ve a la Fujoshi latina-Vamonos Neko, vamos a ensayar en mi habitación así esta malhumorada no nos molesta-

-OYE!-Le grito Shelly mientras Stan y Neko subían a la habitación del pelinegro.

-Tu hermana se molesta muy fácil, no?-Pregunto Neko con un tono gracioso mientras subían al segundo piso de la casa.

-Y…mas o menos, que te puedo decir?-Respondió Stan encogiéndose de hombros-Así es ella…bien, entremos y pongámonos a ensayar-

* * *

Pasaron 2 días y llego el ansiado día de la fiesta de verano de la escuela, la fiesta se haría por la noche y los profesores se habían encargado de repartir unas tarjetas a sus alumnos para que invitaran a sus familiares a ver el espectáculo de baile que se realizaría esa noche para darle la bienvenida al verano en South Park.

Neko no tenia a sus familiares para invitarlos a la escuela ya que vivían en el otro lado del continente, así que pensó en invitar a Mello, Near y a su novio, Matt. Cuando llego a casa esa misma tarde después del almuerzo les entrego a los 3 sucesores de L las invitaciones a la fiesta de verano.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Neko-Dijo Mello, al igual que su novio albino, que meneó con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-D-De que se trata la fiesta?-Pregunto Matt mirando la invitación y lee-"Bailes desde los 60 hasta la actualidad"?-

-Exacto, ese era mi proyecto de la escuela junto con Wendy! Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta, Matty?-preguntó chica latina mirando con ojos de gatito a su novio. Matt intento resistirse a esa mirada pero era inútil, Neko sabia como convencerlo, además esa mirada le recordaba a el cuando era niño y le pedía cosas a Mello con esa cara.

-AAAGH, De acuerdo! Voy contigo linda-Dijo Matt sonriéndole a su novia. Neko le sonrió de igual forma y lo abrazo.

-Gracias-dijo la chica en el medio del abrazo.

-Pero, Que ropa debo usar en el baile?-preguntó Matt a la chica Otaku.

-Lleva ropa informal, tampoco es necesario ir bien vestido Matt-Dijo Neko-Pero intenta buscar algo que de buena impresión, si?-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Matt y ve a los chicos-Bueno, vamos al centro comercial a buscar ropa para la fiesta de esta noche-

-Si, vamos perro-Dijo Mello y ve a Near-Vienes pelusita?-

-S-Si-Dijo Near levemente sonrojado, últimamente se estaba acostumbrando al apodo "Pelusita" que le puso su novio adicto al chocolate.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo logre subirlo en la computadora del trabajo de mi mama...

Ya ni se cuantas veces debo decirles que no tengo tiempo libre para conectarme a Fanfiction y actualizar mis fanfics :(

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews y nos vemos el viernes! :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	32. Baile Escolar y confesiones parte 2

Capitulo 32: Baile Escolar y confesiones Parte 2

-Me parece bien que todos ustedes vayan al baile-dijo Neko un poco emocionada de que sus amigos de Death Note quisieran ir a la fiesta.

-Uhm...Mello? Cuando vamos a hacer el plan de los clones?-Pregunto Matt en voz baja chico adicto al chocolate a su lado.

-Coyote dijo que la clonación podía tomar un mes o algo así-Le respondió Mello a su mejor amigo gamer-Además, Near es el que tiene listo el plan, no me preguntes a mi Inu Baka-

-Lo siento, yo solo quería saber si tenías alguna idea respecto al plan-contestó el chico avergonzado, y se quedaron callados durante el camino hasta llegar al centro comercial y buscar el local que vendía ropa para chicos. Entraron al local, pero a Near no le llamaba mucho la atención la ropa que había allí así que fue a un sector especial donde vendían ropa blanca y buscar algo para ponerse.

Matt decidió dejar a Mello solo buscando su ropa y el se fue a una tienda de chicos Geeks, Otakus y Frikis donde vendían ropa que si era de su estilo y del de Neko, no como Mello y Near que siempre buscaban ropa negra o blanca. Aunque tampoco podía negar que a Neko también le gustaba usar ropa oscura como Mello.

* * *

Neko estaba en la escuela con sus compañeros de clase detrás del escenario, Wendy pudo ver por las cortinas que los padres y familiares de los alumnos de distintos cursos estaban acomodándose en las sillas para ver la función.

-Dios, que nervios!-Dijo Wendy-Hay demasiada gente, y si el baile nos sale mal?-

-Tranquila Wendy, todo estará bien…ensayamos mucho-Dijo Nicole animando a su compañera y amiga-No hay que ponerse nerviosa por eso-

- _Porque los chicos tardan tanto en venir? Ya esta por empezar la fiesta…_ -Pensó Neko preocupada, de repente alguien la asusto y era Stan-Nya!...STAN! No vuelvas a hacer eso estupido!-

-L-Lo siento, que pasa Neko?-Pregunto Stan con su ropa para la coreografía de _Grace_ \- Tengo el vestuario y el equipo para la canción que vamos a dedicarle a Kyle-

-Ah, que bien…perdóname que me haya enojado antes es que…Matt, Mello y Near tardan mucho en venir a la fiesta-Dijo Neko preocupada jugando con sus manos nerviosamente –a falta de café o dulces- como a veces hacia Butters, en eso Tweek se acerca a ellos con la ropa de la coreografía _Jailhouse Rock_.

-C-Chi-Chicos…G-Guarden silencio, y-ya va a hablar l-la directora, GAH!-Dijo Tweek con su constante tic nervioso en el ojo.

-De acuerdo-Neko cerro la boca al igual que Stan y todos se quedaron en su lugar en silencio escuchando hablar a la Directora que ya había subido al escenario.

-Atención padres y familiares de alumnos, muchas gracias por asistir a la 3era fiesta escolar para anunciar la bienvenida al verano en South Park-Dijo la directora-como saben, los alumnos han preparado diferentes coreografías que van desde los 50 y los 60 hasta la actualidad…esperamos que disfruten el espectáculo y por favor tengan los celulares apagados, gracias-

Los chicos detrás del escenario escucharon los aplausos de parte de los padres y profesores allí presentes. El 1er grupo en salir a bailar fue el de Butters y Tweek que bailaron la coreografía _Jailhouse Rock_ después les tocaría al grupo de Neko y el Team Stan.

- _Chicos, por favor vengan!_ -Rogaba Neko mentalmente esperando a que los sucesores de L aparezcan en el auditorio.

* * *

Mello, Matt y Near salieron del centro comercial con su ropa nueva para la fiesta escolar de Neko. Mello llevaba una remera negra, jeans de color negro claro y converse grises con cordones negros, Matt una remera azul con rayas horizontales de color negro claro, jeans rotos con un bordado del honguito de Mario BROS, vans de cuadros blancos y negros –parecía un tablero de ajedrez xD- guantes de color gris y un gorro verde militar con googles rojos de cristal negro con orejitas de perro hecho de peluche o algo así. Near llevaba unos pantalones estilo pijama de color blanco, una remera blanca, chaleco blanco y un rosario blanco alrededor del cuello, aunque el era ateo pero le gustaba tenerlo como accesorio y quedaría bien en la fiesta **_(Autora: ateo es aquella persona que no cree en ninguna religión, nisiquiera en Dios)_**

-Oigan chicos, que hora es?-Pregunto Near. Mello miro la hora en su teléfono celular y se altero.

-MIERDA! Ya es tarde, perdimos mucho tiempo en el centro comercial y la fiesta de Neko ya comenzó!-Dijo Mello alterado-Debemos ir allí rápido!-

-Hey, chicos! Quieren ayuda?-preguntó Coyote apareciendo con su auto al lado de su prometida.

-Si, Gracias Coyote-Dijo Matt aliviado y arrodillándose en la puerta del auto donde se encontraba Coyote. Mello y Near rodaron los ojos en señal de "En serio?" y ambos entraron al auto.

-Ya súbete perro!-Lo llamo Mello a Matt-No seas tan dramático, solo nos van a llevar a la escuela-

-Es cierto!-Dijo Matt, se subió en el auto y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo chocoadicto y Near. Coyote arranco el auto y empezó a conducir a la escuela.

-Oigan chicos, quieren oír una noticia?-Pregunto Coyote emocionado mirando a los chicos y a su prometida.

-Cual es la noticia?-Pregunto Near mirando a la ventanilla y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Isabel y yo nos vamos a casar-Les dijo Coyote emocionado haciendo que su prometida sonriera.

-Wow…eeeh no se que decir, Felicitaciones!-Les dijo Matt sonriéndole a la parejita.

-Muchas gracias Chicos! Y Quisieran participar en la ceremonia?-preguntó Isabel a los tres chicos.

-C-Claro, nos encantaría pero…-Dijo Near pero es interrumpido por su novio rubio chocoadicto.

-Por supuesto que vamos a ir!-Dijo Mello-Le diremos a Neko si quiere venir y también a sus amigos, No Matt?-

-Eh?-Dijo Matt-Ah! S-si, claro…le voy a preguntar a Neko si quiere ir a su boda chicos-

-Bueno gracias chicos! Y Coyote me dio una cosa que es muy importante para mi!-Dijo la chica haciendo Coyote se sonrojara.

-C-Creo que no seria conveniente decirles ahora, amor-Dijo Coyote nervioso-No queremos asustarlos o traumarlos-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Isabel.

En pocos minutos Coyote, Isabel y los sucesores de L llegaron a la escuela Secundaria de South Park y enseguida los 3 sucesores se bajaron del auto junto con Coyote y Isabel. Mello, Matt y Near entraron corriendo a la escuela, en cambio la "Feliz pareja" iba tomada de la mano caminando tranquilamente.

-Los chicos prepararon muy bien la fiesta-comentó Isabel feliz mirando la decoración.

Matt, Mello y Near entraron al auditorio y se tuvieron que quedar parados porque ya no había muchos lugares disponibles. La directora subió otra vez al escenario para anunciar que ahora los chicos de 5to año bailarían _Grace_ la película de romance y comedia-musical de los años 50.

Todos aplaudieron y los sucesores de L también aplaudieron. Se apagaron las luces, cuando se encendieron, estaban los chicos y chicas en sus respectivos lugares tal como el ensayo. La música empezó a sonar y los chicos y chicas comenzaron a Bailar. Cartman se acomodo el pelo, empezó a caminar hacia Wendy mientras cantaba.

- _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control_ _Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_ -Canto Cartman mientras bailaba, se arrodillo delante de Wendy y movía los brazos de un lado para otro como si le hiciera una adoración o algo así.

Wendy miro para todos lados con una expresión de sarcasmo y sorpresa en su rostro, se acerco unos pasos hacia Cartman.

- _You better shape up…_ -Canto Wendy dándole la patada a Cartman rozándole la cara esta vez, empezó a caminar seguida de Cartman, se voltea y lo toma del hombro- _cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. __You better shape up, you better understand,_ _  
to my heart I must be true.Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_ –

-Oigan, donde esta Neko?-Pregunto Matt mirando a las chicas bailando con sus respectivas parejas de baile-No la veo por ningún lado-

-Esta allá!-Dijo Near señalando a Neko disfrazada de chico-Esta cerca de escenario bailando con una chica de pelo rojo!- **_(Autora: Si, me toco bailar con Red)_** Matt no le creía a Near pero cuando se asomo un poco mas, si…era ella! Era Neko disfrazada de hombre bailando con una chica pelirroja.


	33. La cancion de Stan

Capitulo 33: La canción de Stan

-Bailas muy bien, Neko-la halagó Red al mirar la manera como la chica castaña se movía. Neko no respondió y simplemente miro a Cartman y a Wendy, vio que esta se subió arriba del castaño colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Enseguida los chicos y chicas se separaron, formaron un semi circulo alrededor de la pareja principal y comenzaron a mover los brazos de adelante hacia atrás como Wendy quien también echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

El Baile termino con el elenco señalando a la pareja principal, cuando termino todo, los chicos se bajaron del escenario y fueron a la parte trasera. Neko se dirigió a un cuarto para cambiarse de ropa ya que, después de que terminaran todos los bailes ella y Stan iban a cantar.

Stan estaba por irse a cambiar al igual que Neko pero en eso Kyle lo detiene.

-Stan, a donde te vas?-Pregunto Kyle mirándolo

-Eeeh, v-voy a cambiarme de ropa Kyle-Le respondió Stan nervioso-No me siento cómodo usando esto-

-Para que?-Le dijo Kyle con curiosidad-Te ves bien así-Enseguida reacciono y se sonrojo-N-No me malinterpretes!-

-Claro que no, pero…en serio debo ir a cambiarme-Dijo Stan-Es una sorpresa para ti y…no puedo decírtela, te veo en la 1era fila de los asientos en el Auditorio-

-Ok, lo entiendo. Voy a esperar por tu sorpresa-dijo Kyle se quedando con el rostro igual que el color de su pelo. Stan vio a Kyle alejarse, el se fue por la dirección contaría para cambiarse de ropa, antes de cambiarse paso al lugar donde Neko se estaba arreglando y se asomo a verla.

-Neko, estas lista?-Pregunto Stan-Mira que los bailes ya están por terminar-

-Si que lo estoy pero…-Dijo Neko molesta-Porque carajo me diste un vestido? Sabes que no me gustan!-

-Es que no tenía otra cosa que elegir en aquel momento-explicó Stan para la chica castaña.

-Ah si?! Pues…VETE A LA MIERDA!-le dijo Neko enojada-Me niego a salir si estoy con un vestido, Matt estará allí y…que pensara si me ve con vestido? Me siento ridícula!-

-Vas a salir, quieras o no…nos toca cantar Neko-Le dijo Stan, tomo la muñeca de su amiga y la llevo con el al escenario. Neko se quejaba y le pedía a Stan que la soltara pero este hizo caso omiso a sus pedidos.

* * *

Kyle estaba sentado en uno de los asientos libres de la primera fila del auditorio, cerca del escenario. Vio que unas luces de color azul iluminaban el escenario mostrando 2 parlantes y 2 micrófonos, pudo ver a Stan subiendo al escenario llevando a Neko detrás de el, en ese momento le vinieron los ataques de celos pero se contuvo.

-Ya suéltame Stan!-Dijo Neko y Stan la soltó, Neko no se dio cuenta de que el micrófono estaba prendido así que todos habían escuchado eso, se sonrojo un poco y se acerco al micrófono para hablar-Jeje, discúlpenme por actuar así-

-Uhm bueno, S-Stan y yo queremos darle las gracias a todos por haber decidido participar en este baile-dijo Neko recibiendo aplausos del publico.

-Y…para cerrar el acto vamos a cantar una canción que va dedicada a alguien muy especial que se encuentra en ese mismo auditorio-Dijo Stan y ve a Kyle-Kyle, me harías el honor de escuchar esta canción?-

-eeeh…-Kyle se señalo a si mismo sin poder creérselo-Y-Yo?! C-Claro, m-me encantaría Stan-

-Bien, entonces…pongan la música!-Dijo Stan. Kyle escucho la canción, la conocía era _Sugar_ de Maroon 5. Pero…porque se la dedicaba a el? Acaso Stan tenia algo que transmitirle con esa canción?

Stan:

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_ _  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging _

Neko:

 _I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste _

Los 2:

 _Sugar_ _  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

Stan:

 _My broken pieces_ _  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
So insecure _

Neko:

 _You are the one thing, one thing_ _  
I'm lookin' for  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste _

Los 2:

 _Sugar_ _  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me _

Neko:

 _Yeah_ _  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody is me  
I gotta be a man _

Stan:

 _There ain't no other way_ _  
Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day  
I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy sh-t  
No make up on  
That's my _

Los 2:

 _Sugar_ _  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _Sugar_  
 _Yes please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_  
 _Oh right here, cause I need_  
 _Little love a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little a sweetness in my life_  
 _Sugar_  
 _Yes please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos los adultos invitados al evento aplaudieron con fuerza, Kyle estaba emocionado, aplaudió un poco y las lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Intento contenerse pero fue inútil.

-Gracias, gracias South Park!-Dijo Neko feliz porque la gente amo la canción y también Kyle estaba feliz cosa que noto Stan.

-Bueno, ahora…les cantamos otra?!-Pregunto Stan

-SI!-Gritaron todos. Neko se rió y decidió cantar una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Soledad".


	34. Confesiones Reveladas

Capitulo 34: Confesiones Reveladas

Anteriormente:

-Bueno, ahora…les cantamos otra?!-Pregunto Stan

-SI!-Gritaron todos. Neko se rió y decidió cantar una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Soledad".

* * *

-Wow! Stan canto muy bien!-comentó Kyle emocionado con la música.

-Neko también canta bien-comentó Wendy sentada en el regazo de Cartman. Butters se encontraba mirando detrás del escenario a Neko cantando la canción "Soledad" en eso Kenny se acerco detrás de el y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-K-Kenny?-Dijo Butters-P-Porque me abrazas? S-Se supone que los mejores amigos no hacen eso-

-Lo se, pero…Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo-Le dijo Kenny girando al lolishota para que lo mirara a los ojos-Quiero ser otra cosa…em…no se como decírtelo-

-Me estas preguntando si…Quiero ser tu novio?-preguntó Butters de manera tímida y mirando a Kenny con ojos de cachorro.

-SI! Era eso lo que te quería preguntar-Dijo Kenny-Entonces, aceptas?-

-Claro que si-Dijo Butters abrazando a Kenny quien correspondió al abrazo para después darse un beso tierno.

* * *

Wendy aun se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Cartman, el gordo infeliz estaba nervioso y sonrojado cosa que noto Wendy quien se preocupo.

-C-Cartman, estas bien?-Le pregunto Wendy-Quieres que me vaya?-

-Q-Que?-Dijo este volviendo a la realidad-N-No claro que no…v-veras, hay algo que debo decirte Wendy-

-Que es?-Pregunto Wendy mirándolo a los ojos-Dímelo, no me voy a enojar Cartman-

-Bueno...lo que quiero decir es…que t-tu me gustas, Wendy-contestó Cartman sonrojado.

-Uhm, T-Tú también me gustas Cartman-habló la chica avergonzada, sorprendiendo al "Fangirl" de Hitler (Autora: Siempre quise decirle así xD)

-E-En serio?-Pregunto Cartman-No me estarás mintiendo? Porque yo pensé que aun estabas enamorada del hippie de Stan-

-Claro que no! eso quedo en el pasado-Respondió Wendy, los 2 se sonrieron con afecto y complicidad.

* * *

Kyle se encontraba solo en el auditorio, ya todos los adultos habían salido incluyendo Coyote y Isabel –Menos, Mello, Matt y Near que esperaban a Neko- porque la directora los había invitado a comer algo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Stan se acerco y se sentó junto a el. Kyle lo miro pero dirigió su mirada al piso inmediatamente.

-Y? Que pasa? No te gusto la canción?-Pregunto Stan preocupado.

-Si! Digo, si…claro que me gusto pero, necesito preguntarte algo-Dijo Kyle sin dejar de mirar al piso-1, Porque me dedicaste esa canción? Y 2…Acaso sientes algo por mi? Algo mas que una simple amistad?-

-Kyle...tu eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Stan en un tono muy cariñoso, dejando a Kyle mudo por la emoción. Pero enseguida reacciono al llegarle una imagen de la Zorra de Wendy sonriéndole a Stan cuando estos eran "Novios" y miro a Stan enojado.

-MIENTES!-Le dijo molesto-No es cierto lo que dices, Wendy es el amor de tu vida! No me vengas con eso Stan-

-Pero Kyle, ya he olvidado a Wendy hace tiempo y además ella es la novia de Cartman-dijo Stan tratando de calmarlo.

-No me importa, demostrame que olvidaste a esa Zorra y ahí si te voy a creer Stan-Le dijo Kyle molesto. Estaba por irse pero Stan lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo-Que haces?! Suéltame, quiero irme!-

-No me crees? Esta bien, te lo demostrare-contestó el chico, besando a Kyle en los labios apasionadamente.

* * *

Neko salio del escenario, vio a Near, Mello y Matt saludándola. Neko corrió hacia ellos, saludo con la mano a Mello y Near, se acerco a Matt y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que este corresponda a su abrazo de manera tierna y cariñosa.

-Pensé que no vendrían a verme bailar-Dijo Neko cerrando los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a su novio gamer.

-Por supuesto que iríamos, somos tus amigos-contestaron Mello y Near juntos. Neko se separo de Matt y miro a los 2 sucesores de L.

-Ya lo se-Dijo Neko y vio a Matt-Por cierto, los vi entrar con un chico pelinegro y una chica con ropa de secretaria o algo así, quienes eran ellos? Por lo que veo se fueron al gimnasio a comer algo-

-Ah...él es un amigo mio, se llama Coyote, y la chica es Isabel, su prometida-comentó Matt.

-Porque prometida? Acaso ellos se van a casar?-Pregunto Neko

-NEKO! VAMOS AL GIMNASIO A COMER ALGO QUIERES?-Le grito Kenny desde lejos mirando a los chicos y a la Otaku Latina.

-S-Si! Ya voy, ya voy-Grito Neko y ve a los chicos-Bien…vamos al gimnasio y comamos algo chicos-

Los chicos, Neko y los 3 sucesores de L salieron del auditorio y caminaron al gimnasio para ir a comer con los adultos y los demás compañeros de curso de Neko –Incluyendo el Team Stan-

-Piensan que va a haber chocolate?-preguntó Mello curioso e ilusionado con lo que habría en la comida.

-No se sabe hasta que lleguemos allí Mello-Dijo Neko, llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio en 10 minutos y medio de caminata. Neko se acerco, abrió la puerta y ella junto con sus amigos y su novio entraron al gimnasio.

* * *

Entraron en el gimnasio, había un montón de mesas con diferentes tipos de comida, como pizza, Papas fritas, Sándwiches, tacos y...

-CHOCOLATE!-exclamó Mello yendo a comer barras de chocolate que estaban en una bandeja.


	35. La Boda de Coyote y Isabel

Capitulo 35: La Boda de Isabel y Coyote

1 mes después…

Los Clones se habían formado perfectamente, eran iguales a Mello, Matt y Near, no había ningún desperfecto en ellos. Estos clones fueron enviados al universo del manga gracias a un portal que había creado Coyote, Isabel no estaba allí para ayudarlo ya que ella se estaba ocupando de organizar las cosas de la boda que la iban a celebrar el domingo por la tarde y la fiesta se realizaría a la noche.

Con los clones en el Universo de Death Note seria fácil engañar a Kira y evitar que Mello y Matt murieran en el Manga como lo predecía el tomo 12 –Capitulo 36 del Manga-

Y…Finalmente llego el gran día, Coyote y Isabel se iban a casar. Invitaron a los chicos del Team Stan, a Neko y a los sucesores de L a la ceremonia junto con otros amigos y familiares de parte de Coyote.

-Que boda tan linda!-Dijo Wendy, usando un vestido sin mangas de color violeta con un moño lila en la parte de delante de la cintura, usaba zapatos chatos de color negro y un adorno de flores de porcelana blanco y rosa en el pelo negro azabache.

-Si Wendy. Es muy bonito-dijo Cartman usando un traje negro

El Altar donde se realizaría la ceremonia estaba decorado con flores azules, blancas, rosas rojas y margaritas amarillas. Kyle que se encontraba junto a Stan pensó que esa decoración parecía proveniente de una fiesta o de un Carnaval.

-Algún día me gustaría que nos casáramos así-Dijo Stan mirando a Kyle-Por ahora no porque no tenemos la edad para hacerlo-

-Si, es hermosa la decoración pero…si vamos a casarnos que sea mas o menos la misma decoración pero…-Dijo Kyle poniendo una condición-En un altar de Hielo-

-De acuerdo, y tu vas a llevar un vestido de novia-Le dijo Stan a modo de broma haciendo que su novio se sonrojara.

-Me gustaría que el vestido sea bonito-dijo Kyle aun sonrojado.

-Me alegra mucho que estén felices!-Dijo Kenny acercándose con Butters, que estaba casi tan feliz como su pareja.

Después de que Coyote terminara de saludar a los invitados les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento ya que Isabel no tardaría en llegar. Neko y Matt se sentaron junto al Team Stan, Cartman, Wendy, Mello, Near y Butters detrás de ellos. Coyote se coloco en el altar, de un cuarto que había detrás del altar salio el sacerdote que casaría a la pareja.

* * *

Pasaron 10 minutos, Coyote estaba un poco nervioso porque Isabel tardaba demasiado en llegar a la ceremonia y el tenia miedo de que se hubiera arrepentido y que se haya ido con otro chico. Ese pensamiento lo entristeció pero enseguida reacciono, la puerta se abrió y todos se voltearon para ver a la Novia **_(Autora: Es Isabel gente bonita xD)_**

Isabel llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia, en realidad no era del todo…un vestido, era un corset estilo victoriano de color crema con una falda de tul corta hasta la rodilla color blanca con una parte larga atrás de color blanco de tul que hacia de la supuesta "Cola" del vestido, llevaba guantes de encaje color crema y un ramo de flores con los colores del Altar incluyendo rosas de color lila.

- _Wow, se ve linda_ -Pensó Matt mirando a la mujer caminar hacia el altar- _Me pregunto si Neko querrá casarse vestida así_ -

-A mi me gustó mucho el vestido-dijo Near admirado por la ropa de la novia. Isabel llego al altar, le dio las flores a Bebe que al parecer había escogido como su "Madrina" de bodas al igual que Coyote escogió a un amigo suyo como Padrino llamado KnightBeast.

-Sentados todos-Ordeno el sacerdote, ve a la joven pareja delante suyo-Estamos aquí presentes frente a los ojos de Dios para unir a estas 2 personas en sagrado matrimonio…-

* * *

 ** _*Después de la larga ceremonia*_**

Coyote le coloco un anillo de oro en el dedo a Isabel y esta hizo lo mismo un poco sonrojada y sonriéndole a su ahora esposo. El sacerdote miro emocionado la escena pero supo controlarse, después de que la pareja hizo la entrega de los anillos dijo aclarando un poco la voz:

-Bien, Coyote y Isabel…por los poderes que me envisten, por las inusuales circunstancias de nuestras vidas, y por el buen señor de los cielos…los declaro oficialmente Marido y Mujer-Dijo el sacerdote-Coyote, puedes besar a la novia-

Enseguida el chico latino besó a su ahora mujer dentro de la boca con la lengua, y fue aplaudido por los invitados a la fiesta.

* * *

A la noche se organizo una gran fiesta en el restaurante donde Coyote le había propuesto matrimonio a Isabel. El edificio fue cerrado esa noche al público para la fiesta privada. Todos se divirtieron y la pasaron bien Isabel canto _"Somebody To Love"_ de Queen para Coyote. Ambos bailaron el vals tradicional de las bodas e incluso intercambiaron compañero, la única que se negó a bailar fue Neko, Matt le ofreció pero ella se aparto de el.

-Que te pasa?-Le pregunto Matt preocupado por su novia y riéndose al ver a Mello y Near Bailar con diferente compañero-No quieres bailar conmigo Neko?-

-Si! Es decir…No!-Respondió Neko-E-Es que…lo siento pero no puedo, no puedo…me da vergüenza Matt, baile el vals una vez cuando mi hermano mayor se caso y eso fue cuando tenia 11 años pero…ahora no me acuerdo nada-

-No te preocupes, Neko. Tengo la idea de que algún dia lograras recordar como se baila el vals-dijo Isabel tomada de la mano junto a su esposo, Coyote.

* * *

La Fiesta duro hasta la medianoche, a esa hora Coyote e Isabel cortaron la torta de bodas para todos los invitados a la fiesta. La torta no era muy grande ni muy chica pero alcanzaba para darles a todos y que no sobrara.

Una Limusina de color blanco se estaciono frente a la entrada del restaurante donde se realizaba la fiesta, Coyote, Isabel y los demás vieron las luces por las ventanas, los primeros en salir fueron Coyote e Isabel y después salieron los invitados a la fiesta. La pareja recién casada supo que esa Limusina los llevaría al Aeropuerto de South Park para irse esa misma noche a su viaje de bodas.

-Bueno, sigan disfrutando la fiesta, nosotros tenemos que irnos-Dijo Coyote mirando a los chicos y chicas invitados a la fiesta junto con sus familiares y amigos-Deséenos suerte en el viaje-

Sin decir nada más, los 2 se subieron a la limusina mientras las chicas gritaban "Suerte" "Buen Viaje chicos" y otras cosas más. Los chicos y Neko solo se dedicaban a mirar como la Limusina se alejaba y despedían a la pareja con la mano deseándoles suerte.

Fin de la Segunda temporada

* * *

Por desgracia el fanfic termina aquí :( Ya que estoy sin falta de ideas.

Quiero avisarles que haré un One-Shot especial de Navidad de South Park con los personajes de Death Note en el, sera mas o menos una parodia de uno de los especiales de Navidad de Los Simpson -eso si, tardare mucho porque para la navidad faltan 2 meses, creo ._.-

En fin, también quiero decirles que el 19 de Octubre es el cumpleaños de mi papa y voy a publicar otro One-Shot 1 semana antes de su cumpleaños :D Y el 12 de Octubre se celebran nuevamente las fiestas patronales en mi ciudad y voy a ir a visitar los puestos.

Intentare terminar la novela de Big Hero 6, subir al pen-drive los fanfics de H.O.T.D -Si no lo hize antes es porque tuve flojera xD- y levantar las materias que tengo bajas este trimestre :'(

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir. dejen reviews y Bla bla bla...

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: En el One-Shot de navidad aparecerán los hijos que les invente a los chicos de South Park xD incluyendo los míos y de Matt, y también aparecerán Mello y Near.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
